The Heights Of Love
by cenaluver
Summary: John Cena decides it's time for him and his girlfriend to be together more and asks her to come on the road with him. Little does he know Shane McMahon has something up his sleeve.
1. One Year

"Hey great match tonight Cena,"

"Thanks," John said not looking up.

As he finished unlacing his shoes he placed them inside his bag. He ran his hand warily down his face. He was happy to win a match in his home state but he was disappointed that the one person that mattered wasn't there. He grabbed his shoes and slipped them on. After tying them he stood up and slipped on his sweat shirt. Zipping up his duffle he double checked the room to make sure nothing was left. Picking up his bag he shut off the lights and left the locker room.

"John, hey John!" A raspy voice called out to him, stopping he turned around to face Shawn Michaels.

"Hey Shawn," John said raising the strap of the duffle bag on his shoulder "What's up?"

"Paul, Shane and I were going to grab some food," He said grinning "Wanna come?"

"Tempting," He said quickly "But I'm going to have to pass on this one. Next time."

"No problem," Shawn said "Something wrong John?" He asked playing a hand on his shoulder looking at him seriously.

"No I'm fine, just really exhausted you know?" Cena said smiling weakly.

"Yeah, well I'll let you go back to your hotel and rest," Shawn said walking away "Great match by the way."

"Thanks, you too," He added quickly before he continued to walk toward the exit.

Pushing the doors open, the cold Boston air lashed at his face as snow flurries floated down around him. He truly loved being back home, he just wished he had time to visit family. Unlocking the car he threw the duffle bag into the back seat, slamming the door shut he looked up at the purple sky.

"Great match Cena," Someone said behind him.

Sighing he watched his breath before him. If he had to hear that one more time he felt lie he could punch someone.

"Thanks," He said quickly turning around to look at the person. He blinked a few times not believing his  
eyes "Brianna?" He said quickly his heart racing.

"The one and only," She said. Although he couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling.

John quickly walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Picking her up he placed a light kiss on her lips. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she held him tighter. Kissing him on top of his head, he placed her down gently. Holding her hand he smiled at her.

"Why aren't you in school?" He asked not being able to control his happiness.

"Spring Break, I came down from upstate," She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked slowly "I thought we said we would."

"I know it's just I wanted to surprise you," She said running a finger down his chest "It's been two years since I've seen you wrestle. You know that's how we met."

"I know, I've never forgotten." He said running his fingers through her hair "Your hat drew me toward you."

"Actually, I think it was someone's foot," She laughed.

"Funny," He said quietly. "So how'd you get the tickets?"

"With a little help from your friends," She said simply.

"Where are you staying?" He asked realizing how late it was, he was hoping it was some where close,  
because he wanted to spend every minute with her before he had to leave. It had been almost a year since he'd seen her. She was in the update at college while he traveled all the time and he wanted to make up for their lost time.

"Aunt's house, I can come and go as I please. She knew I was coming to see you so she doesn't expect me home," Brianna explained.

"Good the more time the better," John said leaning down to kiss her "are you okay you're shivering."

"Just a little cold," She said chattering.

"Here," He said directing her to the passenger side door of the car. Opening the door he quickly went over to the driver's side. Climbing in he turned on the car and put the heater on full blast "Better?" He asked  
turning toward her.

"Much," She said leaning over and kissing him "So, it's midnight on a Tuesday morning what is there to do?"

"Lots," John smirked putting the car in drive and speeding away from the arena. "So who helped you get the tickets?"

"Shane," She laughed "He pulled some strings, and I got them. I was actually front row center babe,"

"I never saw you," He said side glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he continued to drive.

"I was right behind the announcers," She said simply "I really didn't want you to see me so I didn't jump  
up and down like everyone else around me." She paused as the car stopped "Where are we?" She asked looking out of the window.

"Boston Harbor," He said.

"Why?" She asked as they exited the car.

"Don't you remember, or has it been to long?" He asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Our first date," She said slowly walking toward the water "It has been a while."

"Almost three years now," He said slowly "How time flies."

"But for half of that time I never saw you," She said stopping quickly, turning around she faced him. "I hate this John, the only time I get to see you is on TV. Call me selfish but I hate sharing you with millions of people."

"It's my job," He said frowning at her.

"Everyone at school thinks I'm lying when I saw I date you," She said bitterly. "It's not fair; I miss you too much I can't deal with this."

"Please," John said desperately grabbing her shoulders lightly "Don't hate me for this, it's what I do Meagan you knew that the moment you met me."

"I know it's just I want to be with you, not hundreds of miles away from you," She said looking away from him.

"Come with me," He said quickly.

"What did you say?" She said stunned.

"I said," John said slowly and clearly "Come with me, come with me on the road, we can be together."

"John I'm still in school!" She said shaking her head.

"Leave,"

"John," She said seriously "My parents would ill me if I left in the middle of the semester. They already disapprove of us dating, they'd seriously be pissed if they new I left college for you, I can't!"

"Then think about it," He said quietly after a few moments "This is a big decision; you need time to think about it. I don't want you to ruin your life for me,"

"John," She said grabbing his hands "If I go with you I wouldn't be ruining my life, I'd just be staring it."

"Nice," He said smiling at her "I love your use of words."

"Smart ass," She said hitting him lightly on the chest. "But I will think about it, but right now can we get some rest? I'm exhausted."

"You're not the only one," He said after kissing her "You want to head back to my hotel?"

"Sure," Brianna said yawning "You want me to drive? You look lie you're about o pass out."

"Thanks," John said tossing her the keys.

The car ride back to the hotel was silent; John was slowly falling asleep as Brianna drove the empty Boston streets. During the silence all she could think about was John asking her to join him on the road. If she didn't she might lose him forever, and if she went she'd see what their life would be lie when she gets out of college. Sighing she glanced at John who was fast asleep, she loved him more than anyone else and if she had to put her life on hold, she would do it only for him.


	2. Shanes Plan

John slowly opened his eye to the brightly lit hotel room. He smiled as he stared at Brianna's back while she slept, he was happy to hold her in his arms again. Yawning he rolled over gently to look at the clock, it was only eight. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he got out of bed soundlessly, picking some clothing out of his suitcase he went to take a shower.

As the hot water loosened all his stiff muscles all he could think about was asking her to come on the road with him. He knew she wouldn't drop everything just to follow him from arena to arena. They hadn't even told each other, 'I love you' yet, he didn't know how they'd be on the road together.

He shut off the water as he grabbed for a towel. Drying off as quickly as he could he change into sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. Walking out of the bathroom, he smiled at Brianna, who was lying quietly sleeping. He loved the fact that she was wearing one of his wrestling t-shirts. Smiling he took a seat on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"John," She replied groggily "What time is it?" She yawned.

"Eight-thirty," He said leaning down and kissing her "You hungry, I promised Shane I would meet him for  
breakfast today."

"Mmmm breakfast," She smiled sitting up "But I have no clothing." 

"Just wear the shirt you're wearing and just put on the jeans from yesterday," He smiled "you'll look beautiful." 

She blushed throwing the covers off of her. Standing up, John's shirt came down to her knees. Grabbing the jeans from the dresser she slipped them on. Putting on her shoes she looked up at John who was watching her from the bed. Blushing she avoided his gaze.

"You know I hate when you do that," She said quietly.

"I know, but you know I can't help it. I love you," He said quickly.

"You-what did you say?" She asked staring at him.

"I-I love you," He said nervously smiling.

"John," She said running to him throwing her arms around his neck "I love you too!"

"Me either," She said quietly sitting on his lap "There's something else I want to say John. I thought about it, and I'll go."

"Go?" John asked slowly.

"I'll go with you, on the road," She said smiling.

"I can't ask you to stop your life for me," He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"My life stops when you're not here, I don't care I need you," She said placing a hand lightly on his  
face "I've made my decision and you can't change my mind."

Ten minutes later Brianna and John walked down to the restaurant where Shane was sitting waiting for them. He sat quietly by a large window sipping on his coffee. When he saw them approach he stood up and smiled brightly. He shook John's hand then hugged Brianna tightly.

"Well I didn't expect you to be here," Shane said to Brianna as they sat down.

"She's full of surprises Shane, you should know that by now," John grinned as the waitress appeared with  
more coffee cups.

"That's me," She blushed over her coffee cup.

"So John," Shane smirked "Rumor has it that you are going to ask Brianna to come on the road with you."

"And rumor has it she said yes," Brianna quipped back.

"Really, I figured you'd say no," Shane frowned "This isn't good."

"What why?" Brianna asked slowly glancing from Shane to John.

"Dad is going to have a field say with this," Shane said sadly.

"He won't think about incorporating her into the plot will he?" John asked nervously as his eyes widened.

"With WWE, you have no idea what he's thinking. I wouldn't doubt it; you know how he likes a juicy story  
line." Shane explained.

"Well then he won't know she's going to be with me, I'm not bringing her for your father's personal gain,  
of a juicy story line," John said angrily.

"John, honestly I don't mind. I'd just get you in trouble if you didn't agree," She said smiling at him.

"That's not the point Brianna," John sighed "I don't want you to get hurt you'll be suckered into a match or-or something!"

"He's right you know," Shane supplied "But maybe you won't have to wrestle I've got an idea-"

"I don't like it," John said as he and Brianna left the hotel to go to her Aunt's house. "I don't care that it doesn't deal with you wrestling, I don't want you near that ring!"

"John," She sighed holding his hand lightly as they stood beside the car "Shane didn't say that Vince  
would include me in the story line, there is a chance I won't be included, and there is a chance it won't happen."

"Brianna," He said seriously "Shane is Vince's son, if he suggests it, it's going to happen." 

"Let's just see what happens okay?" She smiled getting into the passenger seat.

"But,"

"John no," She said forcefully "I know you just want to protect me, but I don't want you to get fired for  
me. I'll go along with what ever Vince and Shane have us do. Understood?"

"Yes," He frowned as he started the car "I still don't agree."

"John, just give it up will you? What happens, happens," She laughed "How no mention of any of this while  
at my Aunt's house, if she gets word of this the first period she'll call will be my Mom and I'll be shipped back home."

"Right," He said slowly. He couldn't believe how fast this was spiraling out of control; all he wanted was  
to get closer to her, with having her on the road. Now with Shane's suggestion he couldn't fathom what  
would come of that. All he knew as he had to see if he could get her out of it. 

"Where's your next stop John?" She asked after a few minutes pause.

"Our next stop," He said grinning as her "Is Richmond Virginia, if I'm not mistaken,"

"When will we be leaving?" She asked staring out of the window.

"Not till Thursday, so we have some time to ourselves," He blushed.

"I'm going to need more clothing," She said mostly to herself "I only have one weeks worth of clothing." 

"Well we can go shopping if you want," John said "I'm sure you don't want to live off of my wrestling t-  
shirts." 

"I dunno," She smirked pulling at the t-shirt she was wearing "I kind of think this shirt is cute on me."

"I think anything of mine looks cute on you," He said as they pulled into her Aunts driveway.

"Well aren't you just in a weird mood today," She laughed getting out of the car and putting her hair up.

They slowly walked toward the front door, and suddenly Brianna was nervous. Sensing her nerves  
John wrapped his arm around her waists. The loud booming barks came from the house, as her Aunts Labrador acknowledged them. Brianna smiled at John as she opened the door and the dog came bounding at them.

"Aunt Camryn!" She yelled out as she shut the door "I'm back!" 

"Be there in a minute dear!" Her Aunt called out.

"Friendly dog," John said as he kneeled down on the floor to pet the chocolate lab.

"Except he's a bed hog," She said petting the dog.  
"Brianna dear!" Her Aunt said walking into the room. "I didn't expect you till dinner."

"I'm sorry Auntie. Oh Auntie this is John Cena," She beamed as John stood up and shook her hand "John this  
is my Aunt Camryn."

"Nice to meet you," John said.

"Come sit you two," She said motioning them into the living room. "So how long are you in town for John?"  
She asked as Brianna and John at on the couch, she eyed him carefully.

"Till Thursday then I'll be leaving for Richmond," He said sadly "I'm a bit disappointed I can't spend more time here, but it's my job."

"Have you ever thought of getting a decent job and retiring?" She inquired

"Auntie!" Brianna exclaimed.

"No it's okay, I have thought about it, but I've got a lot of years a head of me," John smiled.

"But what if you get injured?" She wondered.

"Then your niece will have to nurse me back to health," He said.

Reality hit Brianna that during any match, at any moment he could be hurt, and she didn't know how she would be able to handle it. Seeing him injured on TV made her cry, she didn't know if she'd be able to handle it in real life.


	3. Worry

The room was deathly silent as Aunt Camryn and John continued to stare at each other. Brianna rested her head on John's shoulder, sighing she wished from something to stop the stare down, suddenly 'If you want some come get some,' echoed through out the room. Brianna turned a deep shade of red as John searched his pockets.

"Your voice is your ring tone?" Brianna asked him through gritted teeth. 

"Sorry," He blushed finding his cell phone "This'll take just a minute."

John quickly stood up and went outside onto the porch as he opened his cell phone "Hello?"

"John, it's Vince, Shane's just told me your girlfriend Brianna will be joining you on tour?" Vince asked happily.

"For a short time yes," John explained "But Mr. McMahon, I don't-"

"John I was wondering if you two would like to come for a little meeting tonight at the hotel around dinner time. Shane has given me a brilliant idea, and I'd like to see if it would be possible?" He asked brightly.

"Well sir I wasn't planning on her getting involved in any of the story lines," John nervously explained.

"John, you're not going to disappoint me or your fans are you?"

"No sir," He said quietly.

"Settled, 5:30 at the hotel restaurant see you there John, I looked forward to meeting Miss Brianna,"  
Vince finished hanging up.

"Great," John said flipping his phone shut.

"John?" Brianna asked kindly as she stepped out onto the porch.

"We're in big trouble," John sighed shutting the door looking at her seriously "That was Vince."

"Oh?" 

"And we're having a meeting with him, at dinner," He said sitting down in one of the lounge chairs on the  
porch. "This can't be good."

"Sweetie," Brianna said kneeling in front of him holding his hand "Don't worry about it okay? We know   
Shane's plan, just expect the worst from that and stop worrying!"

"I am thinking of the worst, obviously you aren't!" He snapped.

"Well sorry for trying to make the best of this!" She said quickly standing up and backing away from   
him "Maybe I should just go back to school instead of coming with you!"

"NO!" He shouted standing up "That's not what I meant, I'm tired of saying this but I don't want you in   
the ring!"

"John shut up!" Brianna yelled "Get over it, I don't care what I have to do, I'm coming, and I don't care  
what Vince will have us do, and neither should you!" 

"Okay," He said quietly. He smiled weakly at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him  
tight "I'll go along with what ever Vince has us do."

"Now this is the last time we'll mention this, okay?" She said looking at him seriously.

"Brianna, John?" Aunt Camryn said poking her head around the door "Everything alright dears? I heard arguing."

"Everything's all right, we'll be right in," She said smiling at her Aunt who, with a frown on her face,  
closed the door.

"Your Aunt hates me," John frowned as he and Brianna drove back to the hotel.

"No she doesn't," Brianna laughed

"Yes she does," John said grinning a little.

"John honestly," She smiled.

"Okay it might not be hate but strongly dislike,"

"Well she surely didn't like that I'm going to spend the rest of my time with you and not with her." She  
grinned

"I-I don't mean to bring it up again," John said slowly.

"But-"

"You have something to wear?"

"I've got a dress," She said.

"Okay I want to try to impress Vince with this," John sighed.

"John," Brianna said grabbing for his hand and holding it tight, "Just calm down it will be fine."

"Okay," He sighed pulling into a parking spot in front of the hotel.

"How much time do we have to kill before our dinner?" Brianna asked taking her suitcase out of the back  
seat.

"Hour and a half," John sighed taking her suitcase from her "We can watch TV."

"Sounds good to me," Brianna smiled.

The rest of their afternoon was spent laying in each others arms as they watched a marathon of Bewitched on TV Land. John lightly kissed her head as he adjusted himself. Sighing he glanced at his watch, they had about 45 minutes before they had to head to their meeting with Vince. The butterflies in his stomach rose as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bri," He said quietly.

"Hmmm," She asked sounding tired.

"Babe time to get ready," He sighed.

"Okay," She said scrambling out of bed stretching "I'm going to take a shower," She smiled grabbing her  
dressed out of her bag "When I'm done we can leave."

John smiled as he heard the bathroom door click. Climbing out of the bed he rummaged through his open suitcase looking for the best thing to wear. He picked out a pair of black slacks and a white button down shit. He changed quickly and stood surveying himself in the mirror. He frowned; he never did enjoy dressing up.

"John?"

"Bri, I'm not sure I-wow," His jaw dropped as he looked at her. She wore a knee length black halter dress,  
with black heeled shoes. Her hair was tied in a loose elegant bun, with a couple of strands of hair down  
the side of her face. Closing his mouth she blushed at him. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" She asked twirling around.

"Yes," John smiled walking up to her and kissing her.

"You look so handsome," She grinned "I haven't seen you dressed up in years."

"I hate it, I feel so uncomfortable," He said fidgeting.

"Just think when this is all over you can take it off," She grinned evilly at him.

"Who knew you had a sadistic side," He laughed.

"You haven't seen nothing' yet," She said running a finger down John's chest. He leaned down to kiss her,  
but she moved out of the way. "Sorry Mr. Cena business before pleasure."

Grinning she turned on her heel and flung the door open as she ran from the room. Shaking his head John grabbed his wallet and ran after her. He reached the elevator just as the doors were shutting. Smiling he ran to the stairs and went down them as fast as he could. Reaching the lobby he smirked realizing she hadn't made it down yet. Talking to the elevator doors he stood beside them waiting. Slowly the doors opened and Brianna stepped out.

"Gotcha!" He yelled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"God John!" She laughed as he picked her up effortlessly and carried her toward the restaurant. "Put me  
down." She said as he placed her down before they came into view of Mr. McMahon who was sitting quietly   
waiting for them.

"Here goes nothing," He said quietly to her as he held her hand.

"John!" Vince said excitedly standing up shaking his hand "This is as dressed up as I've seen you!"

"Yes sir," John said smiling, still holding onto Brianna's hand tightly.

"And this must be Brianna," Vince beamed his eye twinkling as he shook her hand "Sit you two, sit!"

Brianna and John exchanged glances as they took their seats across from Mr. McMahon. He smiled brightly at them as the waitress took their orders. The entire time John was nervous beyond reason. The man sitting in front of them would be deciding their fate-their future. He tired his hardest to prevent all of this, but he couldn't. Sighing he looked at Mr. McMahon who was about to start.

"Now, I have a fabulous plan for you two," He smiled.


	4. Vinces Plan

"Excuse me Mr. McMahon, if I could interrupt," John said carefully "Before any of this happens, I just want you to know, I don't want Brianna in the ring."

"Not to worry, only you will be in the ring for this Mr. Cena," Vince smiled causing John's stomach to knot "Based off of what Shane's idea was we'll tie this into your 'Living Hell' plot. And what will happen is that Brianna will be, let's say kidnapped. And you John will have to wrestle a match in order to get her back."

"Okay, wait a minute," John said slowly holding tightly onto Brianna's hand "You are going to kidnap her?"

"You'll get her back at the end of the show, but the following show she'll come with her capture and you and her capture will have a match, and the winner gets her." Mr. McMahon smiled leaning back in his chair looking at the couple in front of him "So do you like?"

"Mr. McMahon," Brianna said slowly glancing at John "That seems very intense, I'm not sure if I'd be able to do that."

"Who will be her capture?" John asked slowly eyeing Mr. McMahon.

"Brianna you will be doing this, I'll assure you no harm will come to you or Mr. Cena," He said simply "And as of your opponent that will be kept a secret. This will happen on the upcoming Raw."

"So soon?" Brianna exclaimed.

"The sooner the better I've got big plans for this plot," Mr. McMahon finished as the food arrived.

Quietly they ate, John held in everything he wanted to say. He knew if he didn't agree to the  
plans that had just been laid out, he'd suffer much more than Brianna's fake kidnapping. He kept it bottled inside for later, he'd be able to hit out his frustration on his upcoming opponent. Finishing his meal he sat quietly waiting for more business to come.

"Now," Vince began once everyone was done eating "On Monday we'll introduce John Cena and Brianna. And  
John you will face your opponent and some time during the match she'll be taken. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," Brianna and John agreed nodding.

"Great," Vince smiled at them "I'm glad; this will be a great thing."

"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon," John said standing up slowly, helping Brianna up out of her chair "But Brianna and I have to go."

"Oh yes, yes," He said standing up shaking Brianna and John's hands "I'll talk to you more about this on  
Monday before the show."

John wrapped his arm around her waist as they quickly left the restaurant and headed back up to their hotel room. They returned to the room in silence. Brianna took of her shoes as she sat quietly on the bed. She looked kindly up at John who was removing his shirt. Sighing he turned and faced her, as he held his arms open to her. Standing up she wrapped his arms around him.

"John," She sighed as he kissed her head "This will make us stronger we'll get through this."

"I know we will Bri," He said resting his chin on the top of her head "But just to think you'll be faked   
kidnapped."

"Babe," Brianna said breaking their hug "It's fake you'll see me right after the show at the hotel." 

"I know," He smiled kissing her lightly on the lips "Well if your going to accompany me to the ring your  
going to need some dresses, why don't we do some shopping tomorrow?"

"That sounds great;" She smiled "I'll be sure to pick out stuff that will make the other girls jealous."

"That's the spirit!" He smiled at her.

"I know it's early but I'm exhausted, you want to get some sleep?" She asked gathering her sleep clothing from her bag.

"Sure," He smiled as she went into the bathroom.

John stripped down to his boxers, and folding the clothing he placed them back into his bag. Sighing he lay down on the bed. Brianna slowly walked out of the bathroom. Throwing her clothing on her bag she climbed into bed with John. Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled to herself. She truly loved him, and was happy she would finally be alone with him.

"John what about this one?" She smirked holding up a very short, very revealing red dress.

"No way in hell," John said quietly though gritted teeth.

"You're no fun," She said putting the dress back as she began to look for another.

"Maybe you should just wear jeans and a t-shirt to the match?" He grinned hopefully. 

"You're the one who wanted to go shopping," Brianna snapped.

"But I didn't want you to be looking for dresses that say 'open for business' I figured you would get  
something in your style," He frowned at her.

"Fine, I'll go look for a cute skirt and top," She sighed "Besides I hate dresses like these. I only  
really wanted to see how angry you would get over it."

"Oh jee thanks," John sighed following her to another section of the store.

For over an hour Brianna searched the racks for the perfect outfit to wear on RAW Monday night.  
John's arms were loaded down with clothing that she was planning on trying on. He soon began to regret even mentioning shopping; he didn't think she'd go on forever.

"Bri, Hunny," He sighed "You've got about half the store in my arms do you think you could try them on  
now?"

"Yeah," She said surveying the clothing in his arms "This should be enough, to the dressing room!"

John sat quietly in the chair while she tired on everything. Occasionally she would throw things over the top of the door for him to return to the racks. Finally she was finished after deciding on two shirts, a pair of jeans and four t-shirts. After paying for it all they returned to the car.

"It's out last day in Boston," John said smiling "What would you like to do?"

"Well," Brianna said thinking "we could recreate our first date."

"That means we got to Boston Harbor and walk around," John said slowly "We did that after RAW."

"I know, but this will be the last time we'll be in Boston for a while," She said sadly "I want to  
remember the old times before we go ahead."

"Are you scared?" He asked her quietly.

"A little," She frowned "It's just this is all happening so fat, no offence, but I didn't think I'd get  
suckered into this."

"Why didn't you just say now?" He asked slowly.

"Because I wanted to be with you, I love you, I just wanted to spend more than a few hours with you," She said simply.

"Don't worry, now matter what happens we'll be together," He smiled holding her hand tightly.

After a fifteen minute ride they got out of the car. With his arm around her shoulders and hers  
around his waist they slowly walked around the Harbor. They were silent, just enjoying each others company. Enjoying the freedom before their lives would be changed. Their entire day was spent at the Harbor. Only when the sun went down and they wind picked up did they return to the hotel. It was a clam night where they mostly packed.

"Do you have everything?" Brianna quietly asked John as she folded up clothing, pausing shortly to look at  
John who was gazing at her from the bed.

"Yup," He said quietly looking at her.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" She sighed sitting on the end of the bed.

"Noon," He smiled "We'll have the weekend free but on Monday we'll have to arrive at the arena at nine in the morning."

"Well we have one more night together, let's back the best of it," She smirked.

Crawling up to him she straddled his lap, leaning down she kissed him. Grabbing for the bottom of  
his shirt, she pulled it over his head, breaking their kiss only momentarily. John grabbed her shirt and slowly lifted it over her head. Breaking their kiss he smiled kindly at her as he turned out the light.


	5. Epiphany

Chapter Summary: _Brianna and John head to Virginia, when John is in a meeting with Mr. McMahon Brianna climbs into the ring and realizes why John does what he does._

"John get up," Brianna said quietly shaking him awake "Babe its 10 o'clock, time to get up."

"Why are you up so early?" He asked slowly waking up.

"I couldn't sleep," She smiled weakly at him as she sat next to him on the bed.

"I figured you would be tired after last night," He said blushing a little.

"You would think" She blushed back "But I just couldn't fall asleep. I was up till  
three and got up at eight."

"What did you do for two hours?" John asked sitting up, yawning.

"Took a shower, took a walk, and picked up some breakfast," She said simply

"I never imagined you being a morning person," He smiled grabbing her hand.

"I'm not, which is the strange thing," She laughed "I'm such a night owl."

"You're just nervous is all," He smiled kissing her forehead as he threw the covers  
off of himself "So what did you get for breakfast?"

"I ended up walking down the street to get some McDonalds," She grinned walking  
toward the two person table in the room "Hotcakes, hash browns, sausage  
muffins, and basically everything else."

"Thanks hon," He said kissing the top of her head as she took a seat in one of the chairs "After this let me take a shower then we can head to the airport."

She nodded silently as she began to eat her breakfast. She would never be able to tell John the real reason why she couldn't sleep—her parents. They disapproved of John mainly because of his profession; they didn't like him traveling around because they always thought he was cheating on their little girl. Now they would hate him even more for taking her away from college. Brianna knew her parent's money would be wasted the moment she stepped onto the plane to Virginia; she vowed she would pay them back.

After breakfast John took a shower while Brianna cleaned up breakfast and make sure that nothing was going too left behind. The suitcases were zipped and ready. She made sure that John's wrestling suitcase had everything inside of it. Taking a seat on the bed she quietly waited for John to come out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" John asked stirring her from her trance.

"Yes," She said swallowing hard getting up from the bed.

"Are you sure that you're fine with this?" He asked picking up his suitcases as he  
placed an arm around Brianna's shoulders as she picked up her suitcase.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just so tired," She said stifling a yawn.

"Good thing you can sleep on the plane," He said kissing the side of her head as  
they left their room. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Shane will be riding to the airport with us. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine," She smiled.

She loved Shane like a brother, having him around made her feel safe.  
She felt comfortable. Resting her head on John's shoulder they rode the elevator  
down to the lobby. Shane stood quietly waiting for them by the doors. He beamed as they approached.

"John," Shane smiled extending his hand to him "Ready for another flight?"

"As always thank God for frequent flyer miles," John smiled.

"And Brianna," Shane said looking her over "You look radiant today."

"Thank you," Brianna smiled feeling her face turn red.

"All right all right," John said quickly "She's got a boyfriend Shane. Now if you don't mind I don't want to be late for our plane again!" He snapped walking out to  
the limo waiting for them.

"Last time wasn't my fault, Paul spends more time on his hair then Steph does!"  
He said flustered.

Brianna suppressed a laugh as Shane looked at her and blushed. She smiled kindly at him as she handed her luggage to the driver and climbed into the limo behind John. Shane watched her a moment, his face turning red as he glared at John wrapping his arm around Brianna. For the longest time Shane had a crush on Brianna, it was hard for him to imagine a girl like her falling for a guy like John  
Cena. Frowning he climbed into the limo with them.

The car ride to the airport was short. Once they got through security they were rushed onto the tarmac to their plane. Within minutes of take off Brianna's head was on John's shoulder and she was fast asleep. The plane ride lasted a little under an hour. Once they landed John had to carry Brianna off the plane because he wasn't able to wake her. Placing her into the car after Shane, John climbed in. With his arm around Brianna she slept quietly.

By mid afternoon they were settled in their hotel room. The rest of the day was quiet and laid back. Instead of going out to dinner they ordered room service and a movie. After that the weekend went by quickly and before they knew it, it was Monday morning. And bright and early they arrived at the arena.

"How do you get up so early every Monday for this?" Brianna yawned leaning on  
John as they walked around backstage.

"Its part of the job babe," John smiled as they walked into his locker room. "We've got a while before I have to go anything, what do you want to do?"

"I'd love to walk around and stuff," She said cheerfully.

They walked around backstage for a good half hour, and Brianna met most of the RAW superstars. Most she figured she would never meet in her life, she was a little star stuck meeting some of them. Just as they were heading back to John's locker room they were stopped by Mr. McMahon.

"John, Brianna," He said cheerfully "Just the people I've been looking for. I just want to tell you everything is set for the match tonight. Oh this is really going to be a juicy story line," He said smiling broadly.

"That's great Mr. McMahon," John said smiling wrapping his arm around Brianna.

"John can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He asked wrapping his arm around John's shoulders. "Miss Brianna you don't mind do you?"

"No sir," She smiled walking away.

Looking over her shoulder she saw John and Mr. McMahon in deep discussion, she couldn't even imagine what they were discussing. Frowning she walked around back stage, her walk led her to the ring. The arena was empty everyone had gone out for lunch. Slowly she walked down to the ring, walking up the infamous metal stairs. Ducking under the middle rope she climbed into the ring. She stood in aw as she looked at the entrance ramp, smiling she climbing the turnbuckles and sat on the top one.

"Exhilarating isn't it?" John smiled climbing into the ring.

"Yeah it's amazing," She said breathlessly "I can see how you can become so  
energized after you get your ass kicked."

"Thanks hon," John smiling walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her  
waist. "You're going to be right outside the ring tonight."

"Yeah about that," She frowned at him "I'm a little nervous how the fans will react to me?"

"Don't worry about it" John said kissing her stomach "I love you and that's enough."

"Thanks babe," She said wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around  
his beck as the look her off the top turnbuckle "Shall we go get some lunch babe?"  
She smiled kissing him.

"Sure," He said placing her down. Sitting on the second rope John helped Brianna out of the ring. Rolling out himself he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as  
she wrapped hers around his waist. They slowly walked up the ramp.

They never noticed that they had an audience. Shane stood in one of the entrance ways glaring down at them. Once they disappeared into the back he smirked, they had no idea what was in store for them.

"Are you ready?" Cena asked as he and Brianna stood right before the entrance to the metal ramp.

"Yes," She said swallowing hard.

Mere hours before Mr. McMahon had explained to John and Brianna in the ring that the main event tonight would be the climax of John's Living Hell, and anything could and would happen. Brianna grabbed John's hand tightly. Her heart jumped into her throat when Cena's music started.


	6. Monday Night RAW

* * *

Chapter Summary: _John has his first match with Brianna in his corner. After the show is over John can't find Brianna._

Thanks to LadyTavington Live Journal for writing the match for me :)

* * *

Brianna takes a deep breath, and runs her lines over just once more. The curtains are drawn back, and she steps out, mic in hand. Taking another deep breath, she makes her way to the ring, trying to ignore the thousands of pairs of eyes that are all on her in those few minutes. In the ring, she's given the cue that they're back live, and she raises her mic to her lips.

"BIG UP, RICHMOND!" she calls. The crowd roars their approval, and Brianna eases up. "Allow me to introduce...The Franchise!" Another shout of approval from the audience. "The Doctor of Thuganomics!" Even bigger uproar. "The reigning WWE Champion JOHN CENAAAAAAAAA!"

The crowd pops the dome as John's music starts up and the lights start to blink, reminiscent of sparkling diamonds in the dark. John makes his usual energetic entrance to a deafening ovation from the hometown crowd. Upon entering the ring, he gives Brianna a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. He raises his championship up high over his head, making the crowds scream even louder. He then takes off his cap, but instead of tossing it to the crowd, puts it on Brianna's head. The shirt goes into the crowd, however, and where it stops; only at most two people per show are ever lucky enough to find out. Through her earpiece, Brianna can only barely hear JR and King talking about her as The Champ's girlfriend, and not an official contracted Diva.

As John's music fades out, the Spirit Squad's comes on. After the recorded individual intros on the Tron, Lillian Garcia introduces Kenny, accompanied by Mitch, Johnny, Mikey and Nicky. As scripted, two of them taunt and teasingly threaten Brianna, who immediately rolls out of the ring. John steps in between them and tells them to back off. He then turns to Brianna, telling her to just keep off the apron, stay in his corner, and keep an eye out on the rest of the Squad for him. Kenny attacks him from behind, and the match starts.

John blocks a clubbing punch, and gives Kenny a set of right hands into the corner. An Irish Whip into the opposite corner, and then another to the other corner, and then a fisherman's suplex for a one and a half count. Kenny employs the Asian Get-Up to get back to his feet, and immediately lands a drop kick to John's chest.

On the floor below, Brianna, as instructed, has a wary eye on the rest of the cheerleading team, who are taunting her and teasing her and threatening her. John can't exactly come to her aid as he's trying to win. As of the moment, he's just taken one of Kenny's high leg-drops and is in a pinned situation, but kicks up after two. Kenny pulls him up and shoves him into a ring post shoulder first. Brianna yelps, her hands flying to her face. She gets up on the apron, hoping to give John time to recover, and starts yelling at Kenny, who decides it's time to have a little fun. He grabs her, and Brianna braces herself for the impact. No amount of mind-over-matter conditioning can stop the fact that being suplexed off the apron into the ring when you're not a professional wrestler hurts, however. Before Kenny can do anything else, though, John recovers and grabs him. He punches him into the ropes as Brianna makes her escape. As soon as her feet touch the floor, the Spirit Squad surrounds her. She finds a way to escape, but is then chased around the ring.

Meanwhile, John is in the middle of the Six Moves of Doom. A clothesline, and Kenny drops. Another clothesline and Kenny falls to the floor again. John bounces off the ropes and hits a flying shoulder knockdown. He takes the groggy challenger from behind for the Protobomb, and also gets all of the side bodyslam. He signals for the 5-Knuckle Shuffle, and the crowd comes up off their seats. "You can't see me!" they call along with John. John does his signature theatrics, but before he can go for the punch, Brianna runs right into him, the Spirit Squad in tow. All of a sudden it's 5 on 1 as John tries to keep them away from Brianna, who has escaped back down to the floor and goes for a weapon under the ring to help her man out. But before she can take anything out, Shane McMahon comes from the audience and grabs her from behind. He slings her over his shoulder and makes for the ramp with her kicking and screaming.

John can't help her out, however. As he had tried to go after them, Johnny and Mikey pulled him into the ring from the ropes. They punch him and stomp on him until he's weak and has hardly any fight left. The crowd boos heavily as Kenny lands another leg-drop across his throat. The rest of the Spirit Squad then take an arm or a leg each; throw him into the air and release. John lands on the mat hard and is left motionless as Raw goes off the air for the night.

"Shane you can put me down now," Brianna sighed as Shane continued to walk with her over his shoulder. "The camera's are off of us, put me down."

"No," Shane laughed, grinning to himself "I'm going for the full effect!"

"What John kicking you ass outside of the ring?" Brianna grinned.

"No," Shane said putting her down but holding onto her "I'm taking you back to the hotel."

"But I told John we'd go out after this," Brianna said trying to side step Shane but he stopped her. "Shane I promised."

"Well sometimes you have to break your promises," Shane said taking her by the arm and leading her out of the arena.

"Shane stop!" She said trying to get his hand off of her arm "You're hurting me let go!"

He dropped her arm like it was on fire; she rubbed where he had her arm. She scowled at him as the car drove up beside them. She looked frantically around for any sign of John hoping that he would come out and get her. Shane grabbed her gently by the arm and led her to the black car with dark tinted windows. With one final look at the arena Brianna climbed into the car.

John slowly walked up the metal ramp holding lightly onto the back of his head. It was throbbing, he couldn't believe he just got beat up the Spirit Squad, while Brianna was getting carried away by Shane. Sighing he smiled when he reached backstage, at least her proud face would make him feel better.

"You know Brianna it may be fixed but getting beat up by cheerleaders is seriously degrading," He laughed walking into his locker room, he frowned when he didn't see her "Brianna?" He called out for her.

He ran out of the locker room searching in the halls for his girlfriend. He asked everyone he met if they'd seen Brianna. All of their answers were no, sighing and frustrated he returned to his locker room to find Triple H waiting for him.

"John I figured you'd get out of those cloths by now, what's up?" He asked following John into the locker room.

"I can't find Brianna," John sighed sitting down in the metal chair as he kicked off his wrestling shoes.

"Dude she left with Shane after the match," Triple H said frowning, he knew how much John hated his brother-in-law Shane liking Brianna.

"She what?" John yelled standing up "Why the hell would she leave with Shane?"

"I don't know, but there was a struggle but she went willingly," He sighed.

"Paul why did you stop them?" John said frustrated "You know how much Shane likes her; I don't want her alone with him! I don't think he's ever been told 'no' by a girl before, it makes me worried."

"John she loves you," Triple H smiled kindly at John "Besides she doesn't like Shane, you know that. She thinks of him as a brother."

"Yeah I know," John sighed taking out his regular clothing from his bag "But it still worries me, this whole story line worries me. It was Shane's idea after all."

"And you went along with it?" Triple H said slowly.

"Well no, but once Vince heard the idea it was all gone without even a question for me or Brianna," John sighing frowning at his friend "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Triple H asked.

"Why Shane's trying to hard," John said laughing "I mean he knows he has know chance, yet he tries everything and anything he can. It doesn't make sense."

"Oh it makes perfect sense, you see he knows you two are in love, so he's hoping with her in the story lines working to his advantage would work in his advantage in real life," He said simply "Now hurry up and change so we can go out and get those drinks!"

"Thanks Paul," John sighed as he shut the door behind him.

While John changed into his street clothing all he could think about was Brianna's face when Shane was carrying her away. He knew she was just acting but the face stuck with him. Picking up the suitcase he sighed and shook the image from his thoughts.

"Time for those drinks," He sighed leaving the arena.


	7. Trouble Begins

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Brianna get's worried when John doesn't come back after RAW. And John flips out when he finds out that Shane kissed Brianna.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,285  
Chapter #: (7?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: FILLER CHAPTER! So be warned it sucks.

* * *

Brianna lay back on the bed as she folded her arms, sighing she looked at the clock. She didn't know what was keeping John; RAW had ended over two hours ago and she hadn't heard a word from him since Shane dragged her off back stage and make her leave with him to head back to the hotel. Sighing she sat up and shut off the TV, throwing her legs off of the side of the bed she picked up the phone. Just as she was about to dial John's cell phone he stumbled into the room.

"John where have you been?" She asked running up to him "I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," He said smiling lopsidedly.

"John what's the matter with you?" She asked looking at him strangely crinkling  
her nose as she smelt the liquor on him.

"I sorry I was downstairs drinking, the guys kept buying me drinks," He slurred smiling as he fell onto the bed.

"You had me worried sick and you were down stairs drinking? Why in the world were you drinking?" She huffed.

"I was trying to forget tonight," He frowned sitting up looking at her seriously.

"John why would you want to do that," She said quietly.

"All I could picture while I was in the locker room after the match was your face  
when Shane carried you away, and just seeing how happy he was to have you in his arms it was sick. I thought I would never see you," He said slowly.

"John it was a fix, acting, I'm still here, I'm still yours," She said kissing him lightly on the head "Nothing happened, well nothing bad." She said avoiding his gaze.

"What did he do?" John almost yelled, standing up he towered over Brianna "I'm going to kill him!"

"John!" She said grabbing his arm stopping him from heading toward the door. "He was being over zealous, just wanted to take the act to—the next step." She said  
quietly.

"What does that mean?" He said looking at her strangely.

"Shane he tried to--" She paused biting her lip looking at John stare at her intently.

"Shane tried to what," He said slowly.

"Well while we were in the car on our way back to the hotel," She said slowly walking away wringing her hands trying to put it so it didn't sound bad. "Shane sort of leaned over toward me when we were talking about what might happen next week and he just kissed me. And basically wouldn't let go," She slowly turned around as John stared at her blankly. "John I didn't want to kiss him! Shane's like my brother! You know what it's like kissing your brother?"

"I'm going to kill him," He said casually "He is seriously going to die!"

"John please," Brianna said "You're drunk, you're not in your right mind. Just change into your sleep clothing, have a nice glass of water and go to sleep. You don't want to hurt Shane do you?"

"Yes I really do," He said seriously "Brianna he kissed you! How can I forgive him for kissing you! It's not like he didn't know we were going out! I mean hello we've  
been dating how long? How many shows have I taken you to!"

"John," She said slowly "Just please go to sleep, calm down you'll feel better in the morning. Go to sleep and we'll discuss this again in the morning. Please babe." She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I do have a splitting head ache," John sighed as he slipped off his shirt. Sitting on the bed he removed his shoes. "Can you hand me some Advil?"

"Sure babe," She said pulling out the medicine bottle from his wrestling suitcase and throwing it at him. "Here are your sleep shorts too." She said throwing them at him as well as she walked toward the bed and sat down.

"To lazy to change, I'll just sleep in my boxers," He said smiling kissing her nose. Slipping off his shorts he lay down and sighed "I'm so exhausted I don't think I've been this worn out after a match for a while."

"Sleep hun you'll feel better," She smiled patting his knee as she got up.

"Aren't you coming to bed?" He asked looking at her as she walked about the room.

"Yeah I'll be right there, there's something I have to do, it shouldn't take long," She smiled grabbing an extra room key.

"Babe," John said slowly "It's two in the morning, where are you going at two in the morning?"

"No where I'm just going for a walk," She smiled "I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Walking out into the hall Brianna pulled out the cell phone she had slipped into her pants. She walked down to the stairwell, sitting down she flipped it open and searched for Shawn Michaels. She felt really bad for calling him so late, but she knew he would be awake. When he wasn't traveling with his wife and kids he was always awake. Slowly she waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Brianna what's the matter?" Shawn asked sounding deeply concerned.

"Shawn I'm sorry for calling you so late but--"

"I told you before don't worry about it, but come what's the matter?"

"It's John, he came back two hours after he was supposed to completely drunk,  
and wanted to kill Shane, and I'm seriously about the kill. And when he found out  
Shane kissed me, that pushed him over the edge," She said quickly, her heart  
racing. She always trusted Shawn's opinion and he always helped her out.

"I thought you were supposed to go out with him after RAW tonight?" Shawn said after a long pause.

"I was, but Shane dragged me back here. He kissed me in the limo on the ride back to the hotel," She said tears welling in her eyes. "Shawn I don't know what to do, John's always been a loving caring person, but he's never gotten jealous, it's making me a little scared."

"What I think you should do is just wait till the alcohol wears off and reason with  
him. He knows that you think of Shane only as a brother, but since he's drunk he doesn't remember. Brianna he cares deeply for you so naturally he'll get jealous when some other guy goes after you."

"But Shawn it's only a story line," Brianna laughed.

"I know it is, but story lines can go on for a long time, Shane has liked you since I can remember maybe he's hoping to get closer to you because of it," Shawn said simply. "Give it time."

"Thanks Shawn," Brianna sighed "I think I'm going to go back to the room now, John's probably out cold, dreaming of beating Shawn to a pulp no doubt."

"Brianna don't worry it'll all get better," Shawn said brightly.

"I really hope your right Shawn, good night." Sighing she flipped shut her phone, climbing back up the stairs she headed to her room.

Slowly she opened the door and slowly walked into the darkened room. Shutting and locking the door she placed her cell phone and room key on the bathroom counter. Slipping off her sleep pants she crawled into bed next to John cuddling up to him.

"Did you have a good talk with Shawn?" John said quietly, wrapping his arm around her.

"How did you know?" She asked yawning.

"Because Shawn is your go-to-guy, when you're in trouble or have a problem you go to Shawn," John said simply "It's understandable he gives great advice."

"Yes," Brianna smiled closing her eyes "He does."


	8. The Dream

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances) Summary: Brianna wakes up in the middle of the night after having a bad dream about Shane. While comforting Brianna John mentions marrige.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,716  
Chapter #: (8?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

* * *

"_Come on Brianna it's for the story line!" Shane grinned at her as he took off his shirt. _

"_Shane you're off your rocker, stop it, John will be back any moment," She said running away from him. "And this isn't in the story line!" _

"_Brianna it's for the best!" Shane yelled to her as he grabbed her roughly by the arms._

"_Shane let go of me," She screamed out "Shane you're hurting me."_

"_So," Shane smiled evilly as he threw her to the ground. "Let's get practicing."_

_Shane lowered himself as Brianna screamed out----_

"NO!" She screamed sitting up in bed sweating and breathing hard. It took her a while to catch her breath. She tried to swallow but her mouth was dry, swinging her legs over the bed she slowly walked to the bathroom.

They were in another hotel having left Richmond yesterday. This time RAW backtracked and was in Baltimore. Cupping her hands under the cold water she splashed her face, letting the water wake her. Taking one of the plastic cups, she filled it up and drank it in one sip. Tears fell down her eyes as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Babe, what's the matter?" John asked leaning on the bathroom's doorframe, stifling a yawn.

"I just had another bad dream is all," She said quietly her voice cracking.

"This is the third time you've had one Bri," John said seriously as he walked toward her. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," She lied, looking John in the eyes as he kneeled down in front of her. "Nothing."

"Don't do this," John sighed.

"Do what?"

"Lie to me," He said sitting on the bathtub next to her, he wrapped his arm around her as he rubbed her shoulder "You haven't been the same since RAW last week, and I know it has to do with Shane."

"It's just this whole thing is so weird," She sighed resting her head on his shoulder "And I just keep dreaming that Shane's going to go a step to far, and neither of us can stop him."

"Don't worry Bri," John said kissing the side of her head "I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too John," She smiled hugging him tightly.

She clung to John like her was her lifeline; he was all she had left. Her parents had found out she left school. Ironically after years of never watching wrestling the day they turned it on was the day they saw their baby daughter in the ring with her wrestling boyfriend. They were furious with her; she couldn't get through the phone conversation without crying. John got the worst of it when he explained to them it was his idea, he should be the one to blame. Her parents told her, go back to school or don't come home. So now, like John she would be living out of a suitcase till they had a chance to return to John's house—whenever that would be.

"Our lives will never be the same after this, will they?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," John said quietly, he thought Brianna had fallen asleep in his arms he was shocked that she was still awake. "Babe I sorry for what happened."

"With that?" She asked quietly hugging John tighter.

"With your parents," He sighed running his fingers through her hair. "It was all my fault, I never should've asked you to come. Your parents are going to hate both of us for the rest of our lives. And it's because of me."

"Don't blame yourself, John," She smiled kissing his bare chest lightly "They'll get over it eventually; I'm going to pay them back for all the money they spent on me for college. No matter how long it takes."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you, I mean how rude would it be not going to your own daughters wedding?" John laughed quietly.

"Wedding?" Brianna asked quickly breaking away from John "What do you mean wedding?"

"Well--what I meant was, in the future--if we--when we get married, they probably wouldn't come and who knows if they could keep a grudge that long and just--I'll just shut up now," He said quickly standing up.

"You want to marry me?" She asked quietly looking up at her boyfriend.

"Eventually," John smiled holding out his hand for her to take, "But our lives are hectic right now, I don't think it would be right to get married right now."

"Don't worry," She smiled standing up "I wouldn't want to get married now, not with all this going on."

Brianna and John went to sleep in each other's arms and this time Brianna slept without dreaming of Shane. The next morning, John was up hours before Brianna stirred. He watched her sleep, wondering how they would get past everything that was being thrown at them. First it was the problem with Shane, now they had to worry about her parents. Sighing John ran his hand warily over his face.

Quietly John sat at the end of the bed watching the morning news; he stared blankly at the TV as he watched the weather appear for the fifth time in the last hour. He didn't understand home many times it would take people it would be rainy and cold all day. All they had to do was look out the window.

Brianna rolled over and slowly opened her eyes; she ran her hand down her face as she yawned. Sitting up she sat John sitting quietly at the end of the bed watching the weather. Smiling she crawled toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Morning Mr. Cena," She said quietly into his ear before kissing his neck. "What's

the plan for today?"

"Well it's a crappy day so I figured we might as well just sit around in the hotel room and do, things." He said smirking.

"Things?" She said slowly backing away from him shaking her head. "It amazes me you just can't come out and say it John."

"What?" He blushed as she leaned down and kissed him. "As in things I meant watch movies and sit around all day."

"Sure John," Brianna laughed, "I'm going to go take a shower."

John lay back on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to hang around in the hotel room all day. Their conversation last night about marriage got him thinking, he loved her with all his heart and he wanted more than anything to marry her. Their conversation gave him the extra boost he needed to go out and buy an engagement ring. He just needed a way to get out of the hotel and keep Brianna in the hotel and away from Shane.

* * *

"Shawn?" John said knocking on his friend's door. 

"John what are you doing," Shawn asked answering the door yawning. "You usually aren't up by now."

"You're usually up by now," John said casually.

"Well I don't have the kids with me this time, so I get to sleep in." Shawn smiled kindly "What do you need?"

"I need you to go shopping with me," He said quickly.

"Shopping?" Shawn asked looking at him strangely.

"Engagement ring shopping," John said blushing.

"John you're going to propose?" Shawn asked loudly. "I thought you were

concerned about the whole Shane deal?"

"I am," John frowned "But this just feels like something I have to do, I love her with all of my heart Shawn. Shane or no Shane, I'm going to marry her."

"Good to hear," Shawn smiled at his friend "Just don't invite Shane to the wedding you don't know if he'll object or not."

"Not funny Shawn," John said frowning.

"Only messing with you," Shawn said looking at his watch "Give me twenty

minutes and I'll be ready to go. How are you going to keep Brianna here in the hotel?"

"I haven't thought of that yet," John frowned "I would ask Stephanie to take her out, but--"

"No that's a great idea! Steph can take her out and you can get Hunter to talk with Shane!" Shawn said brightly.

"Hunter's already a little iffy about the Shane subject," John frowned "After the match on RAW he came into the locker room and said that Shane just wants to get closer to her, hoping the story line will do it for him. And besides he's bias about the subject considering Shane is his brother-in-law."

"But still, get Steph to take her out, maybe she can shed some light on the subject, she's close with Shane I'm sure she knows a lot about all of this," Shawn grinned.

"Okay," John said turning to walk away "I'll go call Steph and hopefully she'll be able to take Brianna out."

* * *

"Hey Stephanie," Brianna said checking over her shoulder to make sure John didn't come back from where ever he went. 

"Brianna, how are you?" Stephanie said brightly. "What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if we can go out today and talk," Brianna said seriously.

"About Shane?" Stephanie said quietly.

"Yes," Brianna sighed.

"No problem, I can get Paul to watch the baby and we can go out," She said quickly "Give me 20 minutes and I'll come by your room."

"Thanks Steph," Brianna said hanging up the phone just in time as John walked into the door.

"I thought you were going to take a shower," John said shutting the door behind him.

"I was but I had something to do," She blushing moving away from the phone "I'm going to go take one now."

"Okay," John said smiling kindly at her as he kissed her before she went into the bathroom. "Oh Shawn and I are going out today we have something important to do."

"Great," Brianna said wrapping her arms around his waist "Stephanie and I have something to do as well, so I'll be gone all day too."

"I thought you were looking forward to 'things'," John said kissing her lightly.

"We could always to 'things' tonight when we get back," She smiled evilly.

"Count on it," John said kissing her neck lightly.


	9. Lunch and Shopping

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances) Summary: Brianna and Stephanie go out to lunch to talk about Shane, while John and Shawn secretly go out looking for an engagement ring.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,582  
Chapter #: (9?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

Figured I'd post a new chapter since it's ECW vs WWE tonight.

* * *

Brianna sat stunned at the end of the bed, she had just kissed John goodbye and wouldn't see him the rest of the day. She closed her eyes and sighed, taking a deep breath she looked at the TV.

"No," She said smiling to herself standing up "No I'm just late that's all, I really can't be—can I?"

A knock at the door startled Brianna, shaking the thoughts from her head she walked to the door; looking out the little peephole to make sure it wasn't Shane. Smiling she opened the door as Stephanie McMahon stood in the door way.

"Hey Steph," Brianna smiled moving aside to let her friend into the room.

"Hey Bri," Stephanie said hugging her "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking going out to lunch, maybe do some shopping?" Brianna said going to go get her purse.

"Sounds good to me, let's go to lunch first, we've got a lot to talk about," She said seriously as Brianna nodded

quietly.

They walked to a small restaurant just down the road from the arena that RAW was going to be held at on Monday. As they walked past Brianna stared, another life changing experience would undoubtedly take place again.

"Are you worried something bad is going to happen on Monday?" Stephanie asked quietly as Brianna stopped and looked at her friend.

"Not something bad, just something wrong," Brianna sighed glancing at the building before shrugging. "We haven't talked about what will go down on RAW, but I have a feeling it's going to be something that John won't like."

"Don't worry about it," Stephanie said smiling "After our talk today, I'm going to talk to Shane; he seriously needs to tone down what's going on. Paul told me what happened after RAW, and to drag you off like that was wrong."

"Glad to see someone in the McMahon family is sane," She laughed.

"We all have our moments Bri," Steph said smiling "C'mon let's go before the place gets crowded."

Stephanie and Brianna sat quietly at their table waiting for their food; Brianna really didn't know how to talk to Stephanie about her brother Shane. It felt weird saying how annoying and how obsessive someone was to their sibling, sighing Brianna ran her fingers through her hair.

"Talk to me," Steph said after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure," Brianna said biting her lip "I don't want to bash your brother, I mean it just would feel weird."

"Don't worry about it," Steph laughed "I'm used to it, besides whom else would you talk to about it?"

"Honestly?" She sighed "No one, everyone seems not to want to discuss it with me, but they'll do it with John."

"Well you want to know that reason?" Steph said frowning biting her lip.

"What is Shane saying about me?" Brianna said quickly her eyes widening.

"Well before you came on the road he was saying how you and he had—an affair," Steph said quietly "And said you were going to break up with John for him."

"That's complete bull shit!" Brianna said a bit too loudly, blushing she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "How can everyone believe that? So that's why they keep comforting John is because they think was my idea, the story line, they think I did this to break up with John?"

"Yes I believe so," She said nodding. "That's what Paul told me, but I never believed it, Shane's not really your type and besides from day one I said you and John would be married."

"Let's hope that's still going to happen," Brianna sighed taking a sip of her coke "John brought it up again—marriage last night. He seemed very nervous about the subject; it makes me wonder what's going on in his head."

"Maybe he's trying to figure out what to do,"

"What's that supposed to mean? Is he thinking of leaving me?" Brianna said tears welling in her eyes at the thought.

"No hun," Stephanie blushed "He would never leave you; he loves you to much, what I meant what maybe he's just trying to figure out your future together. You two will be on the road for a while, and I'm sure he doesn't want you involved in the stories lines till his career is over."

"Your right," Brianna frowned "This is probably a very confusing time for John at the moment. And here I am complaining

about my parents, and Shane and everything else, I feel horrible."

"I'm surprised John just hasn't kicked Shane's ass for making his life more complicated," Stephanie laughed as their food arrived.

"I'm pretty sure he's thought of it," Brianna laughed grabbing a French fry from her plate and eating it. "He wanted to kill him for even suggesting it to your father that I enter the ring, and I'm sure he was furious that I was suplexed into the ring by Kenny. He hated that I was just near the ring before RAW, I don't know how we're going to get through this."

"Don't worry hun," Steph said smiling as she picked up her sandwich "You two will get through this, if Paul and I can fall in love while we were both involved you and John surely can stay in love."

"I really hope your right," Brianna said biting her lip as she rubbed her hand across her stomach. "Because things are going to get a hell of a lot more complicated."

"What?" Stephanie dropped her sandwich and stared at her friend seriously. "What's the matter?"

"Stephanie," Brianna said biting her lip harder tears welling in the corner of her eyes "I think I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Shawn and John slowly walked down a row of expensive jewelry stores. Sighing John stopped outside of one and stared at the pieces on display in the window. He stared blankly at the array of jewelry in the window.

"Shawn," John sighed turning to him. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Shawn said quickly.

"Go shopping for an engagement ring," John sighed walking over to a bench in front of the store. "Maybe I should just let Brianna pick out her own ring."

"I can't believe you just said that," Shawn said rolling his eyes "That's so unromantic, how will you be able to surprise her? How will you be able to plan on asking her? The ring sets the mood, find the ring, and set the mood."

"Shawn we've been to five stores since we've been out and we haven't found anything, though we have gotten asked at all five stores if we were getting married," John laughed. "I just want to find something perfect, something that she'll love, something special."

"Well," Shawn sighed sitting next to his friend "You don't have to find one here, we'll be in another town on Thursday so we could always look there."

"I wanted to find one here," John sighed "I wanted to propose after Raw, it would be great if I could propose on air, but that would never happen, Vince would kill me."

"True, but you could always do it near friends, you know gather everyone around, unless you just want to do it with just he two of you," Shawn smiled "Less pressure for her to say yes."

"Jee thanks for the confidence boost Shawn," John sighed frowning at Shawn.

"You know she'll say yes," Shawn said patting his friend lightly on the shoulder "I'm just messing with you, she loves you, she'll say yes and you'll be happily every after."

"If Shane doesn't fuck it all up," John said through gritted teeth. "I swear that's the only reason he thought of that brilliant idea to kidnap Brianna, was to get her away from me so he could marry her."

"Your joking right?" Shawn said laughing.

"No I'm not," John said seriously "And I bet the minute that ring goes on her finger it'll go in the story line that

Shane made her marry him, that's just what we need now. And oh God what if her parents watch RAW that night? I'll never be able to see her again!"

"Whoa, calm down buddy," Shawn said slowly. "You are thinking to much of this, just let things go how they are supposed to. And if something happens, and so be it, but she won't leave you for Shane, that's just crazy."

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking," John laughing standing up "C'mon let's go look for that engagement ring."

* * *

"Brianna what do you mean you think your pregnant?" Stephanie said quietly as she stared at her friend from across the table.

"Well I'm late," Brianna said quietly "And I'm never late, I'm always early. Stephanie, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to tell John!"

"How far along do you think you are?" She asked seriously.

"At least a few weeks," Brianna said quietly.

"So that means that you were pregnant when Kenny suplexed you into the ring?" Stephanie said her eyes widening.

"Yes," Brianna said tears welling in her eyes. "I had a suspicion then that I might've been, and I should've told someone, but then John would've found out--and I don't want him to know."

"What do you mean you don't want him to know?" Stephanie laughed. "He's the father isn't it?"

Brianna nodded biting her lip "But so much is going on right now. Stephanie what am I going to do?"


	10. The Story Begins

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances) Summary: Brianna's second RAW and she is forced to arrive with Shane. During a the promotion for Shane and John, Shane reviels exactly why he took Brianna from John. Meanwhile Hunter is watching over Brianna on Stephanie's orders.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 2,609  
Chapter #: (10?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

* * *

Brianna stared at the black TV as John threw his wrestling suitcase on the bed behind her, nothing stirred her. The only thing flashing in her mind was she had to tell John she was pregnant, she couldn't hide it for long. Biting her lip she looked up at her boyfriend, smiling kindly down at her he kissed the top of her head before sitting down next to her.

"I really hate that you have to go to RAW with Shane tonight," John said taking her hand lightly "I never should've agreed to this."

"John stop," Brianna said resting her head on his shoulder "It's happening, nothing can stop it, I know how to handle myself around Shane, and you don't need to worry about me."

"Steph talked to him right?" John asked quickly.

"Yes," Brianna smiled "Stop worrying John, everything will be okay."

"I just can't help it," John sighed standing up kissing her lightly.

"Now would you go?" Brianna laughed pushing him a little "Your going to be late, I'll be there in half an hour, don't worry about it. Once the camera's are off of us, I'm going to go to your locker room, don't worry."

"I love you," John said kissing her lightly on the head as he grabbed his bags off of the bed.

"I love you too," She smiled as she watched John leave their room, her stomach fell when he left, she didn't know how she would be able to handle going to RAW with Shane.

* * *

"John, where's Brianna?" Hunter asked as he poked his head into John's locker room. 

"She's coming with Shane," John sighed looking up at Hunter once he finished tying his shoe "Vince thought it would 'add to the effect that he's had her all week' obviously he's looking for ratings tonight."

"Your not happy about this are you?" Hunter asked leaning on the door frame.

"No I'm not," John sighed resting his arms on his legs "I don't mean to be repetitive but I don't like this at all, her and Shane don't mix."

"It'll all be over soon," Hunter smiled "It can't go on forever."

"That's where you're wrong Hunter," John sighed, reaching into his wrestling bag and pulling out a ring box "This will make it go on forever." John sighed throwing Hunter the ring box.

"John," Hunter said his eyes going wide as he stared down at the ring, closing the box he threw it back to John "When did you go get this?"

"Shawn and I went out and got it the other day," John sighed looking at it "We went to five different jewelers just to find the ring, the perfect ring." John snapped the case shut "And because I'm going to propose, your father-in-law will get another brilliant idea and this story line will go on till next WrestleMania."

"You know," Hunter said lowering his voice "You don't have to tell him you're proposing to her, he doesn't have to clear everything that happens in our lives. Propose to her, but tell her not to wear the ring, around him."

"That's the stupidest idea you've ever had Hunter," John said looking at the box in his hand "But it might just work."

* * *

"Last week Shane McMahon shocked us all, by taking John Cena's girlfriend right from ring side, right from under John's nose as he was beaten by the Spirit Squad," JR said quickly before they showed a recap of the previous weeks RAW. 

Brianna looked away from the mini TV in the limo as she road to RAW with Shane. They sat parked outside of the arena waiting for their cue.

"Here," Shane said handing her a small ear piece, "So you know what they are saying." She nodded putting the piece in her ear "Okay basically just act you're your scared, I'm going to drag you into the arena, then once the camera's are off you can go where ever. But we have a promo tonight and you're going to have to come from my locker room,"

"Fine," She said folding her arms, looking at the TV as she saw Shane dragging her up the metal ramp.

"We're on," Shane said grabbing her lightly by the arm.

"We have just gotten word that Shane McMahon has arrived at the arena," Brianna heard JR say.

On cue Shane shoved the door open and put on smug look on his face as he dragged Brianna out from the limo. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the camera before she could scream help Shane wrapped his arms around her waist and cupped a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the arena.

"Later tonight, we'll find out the reason behind Shane's actions," Brianna heard Jerry Lawler say in her ear piece.

Once the doors shut behind them, Shane placed her lightly down on the ground. She removed her ear piece and placed it in her pocket and smiled weakly at Shane.

"You have an hour, then I'll come by John's locker room to get you for the promo," Shane smiled his eyes shining.

"Okay," Brianna said turning to walk away, Shane grabbed her arm "Let go of me."

"Just one kiss," Shane smirked pulling her closer.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" Hunter said as he stalked closer toward them.

"C'mon Hunter I was just having a little fun," Shane said pushing her toward him.

"Yeah have fun with someone else," Hunter growled as he wrapped his arm lightly round Brianna's waist "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said rubbing her arm "I'm fine, what are you doing back here."

"I came to check on you," Hunter sighed as they walked to John's locker room "John didn't want to see Shane bring you here, so I decided I'd come."

"Hunter please don't tell John about this," Brianna sighed stopping, looking at Hunter.

"I won't," He smiled as they stopped outside of John's room.

"Thanks Hunter," She smiled opening the door.

"Brianna wait," He said quickly as she let go of the door "I know, Stephanie told me, that's why I was looking out for you."

"Hunter please," Brianna said tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the door making sure John wasn't there "John doesn't know yet—I'm not even sure yet, don't tell anyone, please."

"You know I won't," Hunter smiled kissing the top of her head "Be careful, and until John finds out I'm going to be watching over you."

"Thanks Hunter," Brianna said smiling as he walked away.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Brianna slowly opened the door to John's locker room. She smiled as he looked up at her and ran into his arms.

"Your greeting me like you haven't seen me in years," John said laughing pushing Brianna's hair away from her face. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I only have an hour," Brianna said frowning as she sat on John's lap "We have a promo tonight. You know what your going to say?"

"Vince told me to wing it," John frowned "He said 'just say what you would say in real life' but not really."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Brianna smiled kissing his head.

"What are you going to be doing?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

"Most liking behind tied up and dragged to the ring," Brianna sighed "Oh let the fun begin."

"Tied up, Vince said nothing about being tied up," John said seriously.

"Don't babe, don't worry about it," Brianna laughed "It's not I haven't been tied up before."

"Yeah," John blushed looking away from Brianna. "Just be careful will you, I don't want to see you get hurt out there."

"Don't worry, the only thing that could possible hurt me is the ropes might be tied a little to tight," Brianna joked, pressing her lips together tightly as she saw the serious look on John's face.

"I got word from Vince that there will be a match between me and Shane next week," John said quietly "And I'm not sure if this is the stipulation one, but I'm worried, Shane matches are never 'regulation' matches you know and I could seriously get hurt."

"John you'll be fine," Brianna said smiling outlining his jaw.

"That's not what I'm worried about, this you will be dragged into willingly," John said seriously "You'll either be forced to hit me with something, or wrestle or something, or be hand cuffed to the ring."

"Well let's hope it's hand cuffed," Brianna said quietly.

"How much time do we have till Shane comes?" John asked holding her tighter.

"Um, 20 minutes," Brianna said looking at her watch.

John lightly picked her up off of his lap as he carried her to the couch in his locker room. Laying her down he smiled as he straddled her hips, leaning down he kissed her lightly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as he kissed her neck lightly, her hands slowly moved down his chest as they rested on the waist of his shorts.

"Wait," She said quietly as John continued to kiss her neck. "Is the door locked?"

"Damnit," John said sitting up, rolling his eyes he went to the door and just as he was about to lock it a knock sounded "God Damnit," He growled.

"Open it babe," Brianna said laughing as she sat up straightening her skirt and shirt.

"Shane," John growled as he opened the door "What the hell do you want."

"You're girlfriend," Shane smiled "We have to get ready for the promo."

"It hasn't been an hour yet!" John yelled.

"John," Brianna said calmly as she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder "Don't worry about it we can continue this back at the hotel." She said kissing him on the lips "I'll see you in the ring."

John watched as Shane lightly wrapped his arm around Brianna's waist and led her away from him. He scowled wishing more than anything to just tear Shane limb from limb, he was seriously hoping his match with Shane would be no holds barred he would love to kick his ass.

* * *

Brianna walked into Shane's room to find Triple H waiting for them, she looked at him strangely, Shane left them for a minute and she walked curiously over to him. 

"Hunter what are you doing here?" She whispered looking at the door making sure Shane didn't come back.

"Making sure you are not going to get hurt," He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder "I promised you and Stephanie, Shane was looking for someone to be a 'bodyguard' for you while he's doing his promo with John tonight and I volunteered."

"Hunter thank you," Brianna said quietly hugging him.

"Now," Shane said walking back into the room, with rope and a gag and Brianna's stomach fell. "Let's get ready for this promo."

Brianna looked pleadingly at Hunter as Shane walked toward her, wrapped her arms behind her back, Shane tied her hands tightly up. Hunter sat quietly on the couch with arms folded as he watched her brother-in-law tie up his wife's best friend. Rolling his eyes he looked away as Shane smiled at him.

"Now we're ready," Shane smiled as he gagged Brianna.

"Shane is this necessary?" Hunter asked pushing himself off of the couch and over to Brianna.

"Yes it is," Shane snapped, "Now pick her up and let's go."

"I'm not going to pick her up," Hunter laughed.

"Fine," Shane glared "Let's go."

"It'll be okay," Hunter whispered into Brianna's ear as he lightly grabbed her by the arm.

Brianna formed tears in her eyes and they walked to the waiting area. It was pitch black as they waited in the wings to go out into the ring. She knew John was around, but she couldn't find him. Her heart raced as she heard Shane's music echo in the arena. Hunter squeezed her hand before he followed Shane out to the ramp.

The tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks as she looked out into the audience, they must have been confused at what they were witnessing. Only last week they were introduced to her now they were seeing her with the Bosses Son and Triple H. She looked away from the audience as they reached the ring, slowly stumbling up the steps she ducked into the ring. With Hunter holding on lightly to her arms, she walked behind Shane.

"Cena get out here!" Shane said into the mic. "Don't you want your precious girlfriend back Cena?"

When John's entrance music started the crowd popped and screamed when John ran down to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope he went straight for Shane.

"Hold up!" Shane said pushing John back as Hunter pulled Brianna back. "You hit me Cena and you'll never see your precious girlfriend again. And she is precious,"

Shane smirked as he looked back at Brianna and touched her cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her," John growled into the mic.

"Or what?" Shane spat as he kissed Brianna on the gag and the crowd erupted in screams. "Just what I thought, now everyone is probably wondering 'why would I bother with kidnapping the girl who's dating the champ?' well I'll tell you, you don't deserve her Cena! You never have! I was the one who saw her first, and you just stole her from me. I'm just taking what's rightfully mine."

"Did you forget to take your medicine today Shane?" John said seriously, as he looked at Shane. "She has never been yours, she'll never be yours, just give her back."

Tears fell from Brianna's eyes as she looked at John, how hurt he looked, he was really acting like he was going to lose her at any moment. Her heart shattered, she tried struggling to get to him. He reached out for her and she struggled more against Hunter's grip. She tried to scream his name but choked against the gag.

"Let her go Shane," John said menacingly.

"NO!" Shane said quickly "How about you try to take her from me."

Brianna's eyes widened as John dropped his mic and took off his shirt, throwing it into the crowd. She shook her head, trying to tell him not to. As he lunged for Shane, Hunter grabbed her roughly and pushed her toward the ropes making her climb out of the ring.

As Hunter climbed out of the ring and grabbed her by the arm, looking back the ring she saw John beating up on Shane. She smiled as Hunter dragged her up the ramp, suddenly the Spirit Squad came running down the ramp and Brianna screamed and struggled again against Hunter grip.

"Don't," Hunter said calmly to her "He knows what he's doing." As he dragged her into the back.

"Hunter he's already hurt from last week," Brianna said once he removed her gag, "you've got to do something, stop them!"

"I can't do anything Brianna," Hunter said after cutting the ropes from her. "You know I can't, he'll be fine he knows what he's doing."

Brianna frantically ran to the nearest monitor and watched as John helplessly was being battered by Shane and the Spirit Squad. Real tears formed in her eyes as she watched in horror, she felt Hunter comforting hands on her shoulders as the attack was finally stopped and John lay in the middle of the ring bleeding from the lip and forehead.

"Why is this happening?" Brianna said quietly, as Hunter turned her around and pulled her into a tight hug.


	11. The Confession

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances) Summary: After RAW an old friend shows up to help out John and Brianna, while John finally finds out what Brianna has been keeping from him.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,380  
Chapter #: (11?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

* * *

Brianna paced about John's locker room waiting for him to come back from the medics. She looked at her sore wrists and rubbed them, she didn't know how long she'd be able to take being Shane's captive. Sighing she sat down on the couch and rested her head in her hands. A knock sounded on the door and she looked up.

"It's open," She said quietly.

"Hey," A tall dark haired man poked his head through the door. He smiled brightly at Brianna as she stood up and smiled.

"Randy!" She said running up to him and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a meeting with Vince," He said quietly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked to the couch. "I've heard what's been happening."

"Yeah," She said biting her lip as they took a seat on the couch "John's not to happy with it, and everything just keeps getting more and more complicated."

"Yeah the whole kidnapping angle, and the bondage," Randy laughed.

"Randy," She said hitting him lightly on the chest. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" He said looking at her seriously.

"You have to promise me, that you won't tell John, no matter what he does or what he says," Brianna said seriously as she looked at the door.

"Brianna you're being very serious about all of this," He said cracking a small smile.

"This is a serious matter," She said biting her lip.

"You're not leaving John for Shane are you?" Randy laughed.

"Oh god no!" She said shaking her head laughing. "No Randy I'm pregnant."

"Well that's great news!" He smiled hugging her. "Why aren't you going to tell John?"

"Well for one thing I don't know how to tell him," She sighed "And the other is you know John he doesn't really want kids, so he won't be very happy to know he's about to have one."

"But John loves you," Randy said holding her hand tightly "If he loves you he'll love everything about you, you two are having a baby and nothing can change how he feels about you."

"You know Randy when you want to be you can be very mature," She smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Randy!" John said as she stumbled into the room "I haven't seen you in months."

"John, what happened?" Randy asked rushing to his friends' side followed by Brianna.

"A chair," He said smiling weakly.

"You had to get stitches?" Brianna said touching the spot lightly as John tried not to flinch. "And when did you get hit by a chair?"

"I don't remember," He said seriously as he took a seat on the couch "I feel like I just got ran over by a car."

"You look it too," Randy smiled standing behind the couch.

"John you've got to calm down around Shane," Brianna said sitting next to him as she surveyed his face. He had a black eye, his lip was cut and he had stitches above his left eye. "You can't go all out."

"She's right," Randy said clapping John on the shoulder "Save your strength, you're in a match with him next week, and you can't go in like this."

"How did you know about the match?" John asked looking at his best friend.

"I heard Shane and Vince talking about it while I was waiting to talk to Vince," Randy said quietly.

"You heard something else too didn't you?" Brianna said quickly.

"Yes, I heard what the Pay-Per-View match will be," Randy said slowly.

"What is it?" John said quickly.

* * *

"No!" Brianna said loudly as she and John headed back to the hotel with Randy. "I don't want you doing that type of match."

"I can't say no, Brianna," John said trying to reason with her.

"I don't care; you could get seriously hurt, have you watched the other matches like that?" She topped turning around quickly.

"Brianna he'll be fine," Randy said trying to comfort her.

"I don't care; I don't want you doing it, call Vince and tell him, you're not going to do it!" She said stomping her foot.

"Brianna it's my job!" John yelled at her. "I can't just tell my boss 'no' if I tell him no I'm out of a job, if I tell him no God only knows what'll happen, I just can't do that!"

"I want you to be around for the birth of our child!" She sobbed running down the street.

"Child?" John stopped.

"John, Brianna's pregnant," Randy said quietly to his friend.

"How do you know and not me?" John asked glaring at his friend.

"She told me a little while ago, she didn't know how to tell you," He frowned "She knows you don't really want any kids so she was scared that you might leave her if you found out she was pregnant."

"That's stupid," John laughed, and Randy glared at him. "Okay, okay so I don't want kids, but I love Brianna and I'll love our baby. Why doesn't she know that?"

"Why don't you know that Brianna love's you and you have nothing to worry about with her and Shane in their story line," Randy smirked at his friend.

"Okay I get it," John sighed running his hand over his face. "I was being jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Okay I was being a jerk," John frowned.

"You better talk to her John; she's just as confused as you are. She's pregnant and she knows you don't want children, just imagine what she must be thinking. What's going through her head," Randy said seriously.

"Why does everything have to happen at once?" John asked no one in particular. "I was going to propose you know Randy when we got back to the hotel."

"What's stopping you?" Randy smiled "Go after her, before something happens."

* * *

Brianna ran quickly down the street to their hotel. She didn't even want to see John at this moment; she walked up to the front desk and smiled at the man behind the desk.

"I would like to know what room Randy Orton is staying in, on the WWE floor," She smiled at him.

"Sure Miss," He smiled "You're staying with John Cena right?"

"Yes," She said quietly.

"You have a message from Mr. McMahon, Vince McMahon," He said looking at a note.

"Just for me, or for me and John," She asked looking strangely at the yellow piece of paper.

"For both of you," He said reading it over again "It says you two are to have a meeting with him tomorrow afternoon at 5 o'clock in the hotel restaurant."

"Okay," She said taking the note from him "But what room is Randy in?"

"Oh yes ma'am," He said typing something into the computer after a few seconds he looked up at her "He's saying in room 322,"

"Is there any way that I can get a key to his room," She asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I'm not allowed to give out keys," He said slowly. "But it's the wrestling hall so I suppose its okay."

After coding a new key for her he slid it across the counter to her as she smiled and thanked him. Turning to leave she walked up the stairs to the third floor. She walked past her and John's door and frowned at it, but continued to walk down the hall to Randy's room. She didn't want to wake Stephanie and Hunter because she knew they would be sleeping. Sighing she opened Randy's door and turned on the light.

She looked around the clean room, with Randy's suitcase still zipped shut on one of the beds. She took a seat on one of the beds and stared at the door, knowing he would walk through at any moment. After about five minutes of sitting down the door knob opened and Randy walked into the room shaking his head, he spotted Brianna.

"Brianna what are you doing here?" He asked sounding concerned. She stood up from the bed and ran into Randy's arms. Confused at first he stood awkward in her embrace, but slowly he rubbed her back.

"I can't see John tonight," She said quietly. "Randy can I stay with you?"


	12. It's About Damn Time

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances) Summary: John and Brianna are reunited after thier fight, and John finally get's up the nerve to ask the important question and little do they know--they have an audiance.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,473  
Chapter #: (12)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

* * *

"Brianna I don't think that's a good thing," Randy said smiling at her as he broke their hug "You have to go talk to him, make him understand. He knows now why you don't want him in that match, and you know he can't do anything about it, go talk to him." 

"No," She said backing away from him and sitting herself down on the bed. "Randy John just doesn't understand how seriously hurt he could get. You've seen how bad he can get injured in a regular match, but an Ambulance Match? That's a death wish and you know Shane will take it that far just to get his hands on me."

"But Bri, it's a story line," Randy laughed "Why would he do this to get his hands on you?"

"Obviously you don't know Shane Randy," She frowned "On two occasions he's tried to kiss me out of force and one time he sprung the kiss on me, when I'm alone with him, he's scary."

"Well why don't you have someone protecting you," Randy said frantically "Brianna if he finds out your pregnant who knows what he'll try, he'll try something!"

"Don't worry, Hunter's looking out of me," Brianna smiled "And I'm going to make sure he is with me during the match next week and during the Pay-Per-View so Shane won't try anything."

"Why don't you tell John all of this," Randy frowned sitting next to her.

"I've told him that Shane's kissed me and he flipped out," She sighed "If he finds out that he's tried to force himself on me, he'll try to kill him. He came back drunk from the bar one night and if I hadn't told him to sleep he would've gone out and killed him!"

"I'm going to go get John," Randy said getting off the bed "You are not going to avoid him, and that's that."

* * *

John sat quietly on the hotel room bed as he stared at the engagement ring in the silver ring box. Proposing to Brianna was out of the question now tonight and he knew it. He didn't know when he'd get the perfect chance again. He knew that it wouldn't be romantic to propose to her in a hospital bed after he and Shane beat the life out of each other. He didn't know who would be going to that hospital after the match but he knew they'd both end up going.

When John entered his and Brianna's hotel room after running away from Randy his heart fell when he noticed the room was empty. He couldn't fathom where she went, he thought about checking Stephanie and Hunters room but he didn't want to wake them, he knew Hunter had the night off so they had some alone time and he didn't want to disturb that.

He thought about calling Randy's room, but he didn't know what room number he was in and he didn't feel like calling the front desk to find out either. Sighing he closed the ring box and standing up he placed it on top of the TV, someday he's propose.

"I can't believe she's pregnant," John sighed running and hand over his face warily. He couldn't believe she wouldn't tell him—Randy knew before him. He couldn't believe his best friend knew before him. It made him wonder how many other people knew before him. He scowled at the thought of Shane knowing before him. "She was pregnant when Kenny suplexed her in the ring! I can't believe she didn't tell anyone! The baby could seriously be hurt!"

John paced about the room, thoughts flying in his head; he didn't know how to handle all of this. Right now he just wanted Brianna in his arms, he wanted to tell her he loved her more than anything and he would never leave her. He was going to marry her, they were going to have a baby—but he didn't know why he felt so horrible. A knock sounded disturbing his thoughts, walking slowly to the door he opened it and frowned at Randy.

"Brianna's gone," John sighed. "I don't know where she is."

"She's in my room," Randy said quietly.

"How the hell did she get in there?" John yelled.

"She got a key," Randy said simply. "You have to go talk to her, John she's confused, you have to give her time, with all of what's going on in your personal life together, and Shane being a burden to it all you have to imagine the stress she's going through and that's not good for the baby."

"I know," John sighed "It's just when she told me, it was—I went into shock in a way, I couldn't believe it. I know I've always said I didn't want kids, but this changes it all—I'm excited."

"Well go tell her!" Randy said getting behind John and pushing him out of the room. "Go will you. She needs to know."

"Wait, wait, wait," John said putting his heels in the foot stopping Randy fro pushing him.

"What?" Randy sighed.

"The ring," John smiled running into the room and grabbing it off of the TV.

"Are you going to propose?" Randy asked brightly clapping John on the shoulder.

"If she let's me," John sighed putting the ring in his pocket.

Brianna sat on the edge of Randy's bed as she slowly wrung her hands and bit her lip tightly. What was she going to say to him, sorry didn't seem like enough. She knew she was over reacting, but just the thought of John in an Ambulance Match with Shane made her heart jump into her throat. And she didn't want to ruin it by telling him they have a meeting with Vince tomorrow, sighing she laid back on the bed.

A knock sounded in the room and her heart pounded as she stood up and went to the door. She sighed as she looked through the peep hole, and smiled when she saw John standing there. Slowly she opened the door, her head dropped as she stood back from him.

"Brianna I--" John started, Brianna tearfully looked up at him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"John I'm sorry," She sobbed into his ear "I was over reacting, I just—I don't know what to say sorry seems too little."

"It's my fault," John said soothingly rubbing her back. "Why couldn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Brianna smiled weakly as she let go of him.

"You can tell me anything," John smiled holding her face in his hands as he wiped away the tears. "I love you and what ever happens to you happens to me. We're going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby," She smiled; leaning down he kissed her again.

"Bri," John said quietly as he held her tightly "There is something I have to do that I should've done before I asked you on this adventure."

He smiled as he as he let her go; reaching into his pocket he took out the ring box. Taking a deep breath he got down on one knee. "Brianna Katherine Pryce, you have been the best thing in my life since I've met you all those years ago. I fell in love with you the instant I saw you, and all the months we were apart it tore my heart out, being with you on the road has made me realize I want you with me always." Pausing he popped the box open and she gasped "Brianna will you marry me?"

"John," Brianna said breathlessly staring down at the ring "YES, yes I'll marry you."

John smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Picking her up he twirled her around and kissed her lightly. They heard clapping behind them John placed her lightly down on the floor and smiled at Randy who was leaning casually against the wall applauding.

"It's about damn time," He smiled at his two best friends.

Brianna ran up to Randy and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. John smiled as he pulled Brianna off of him and wrapped his arm around her. Randy smiled as he patted John lightly on the back and walked back into his room and shut the door quietly behind him. Kissing Brianna lightly on the head they headed back to their hotel room.

* * *

Down the hall, five rooms down from Randy Shane popped his head out into the hall way, he glared at John and Brianna. He had over heard everything and if had anything to do with it, they would not be getting married anytime soon. Quietly he shut his door. 


	13. No One Can Know

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: The morning after John proposes Brianna remembers about their meeting with McMahon, while John worries about Brianna telling Stephanie they are engaged.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,460  
Chapter #: (13?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

* * *

Brianna walked out from the bathroom tying her hair up in a ponytail high on top of her head. Yawning she walked to the bed and curled up next to John who was watching Conan O'Brian. He wrapped his arm around her as he kissed the top of her head. Sighing she looked at her engagement ring. It was more than she hoped for, a small diamond atop joining two Celtic Claddagh Knots. Smiling she touched it to make sure it was real. She couldn't believe she was now engaged to John, she wanted to call her parents the moment they got back to their hotel room but she didn't know how well they'd take the news.

They hated that fact she dropped out of school for him, but when they find out they are having a baby and getting married, they would be speechless. Biting her lip she looked at the phone.

"Why don't you just call them?" John said startling Brianna.

"I can't just do that," She sighed sitting up. "They basically disowned me for running off with you from school, if they find out I'm pregnant and we're going to get married, I can't imagine what they'll think of me now."

"Brianna," John smiled sitting up kissing her lightly on the lips before continuing "We've been dating for almost 5 years. Since you were 19 and I was 23, it's about time we were engaged."

"What about me being pregnant," She said quietly frowning, a tear leaving her eye.

"I'm sure they'll be shocked at first like I was," John smiled weakly "But you are their only daughter, and you are giving them their first grandchild, they are going to want to be in this baby's life."

"You're right," Brianna sighed looking back at the phone again. "I just have to get up the courage to tell them."

"It'll take some time I'm sure," John smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her lightly on the head "And I'm not going to force you to do it without you being comfortable first. If and when you're ready to make that phone call, I'm going to be right there with you."

"I love you," She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. Pulling the covers back Brianna climbed under them and cuddled near John. Resting her head on his shoulder she instantly fell asleep.

John smiled down at Brianna who was asleep in his arms, he couldn't believe they were set to be married and in a matter of months they would have a baby. His life seemed to be complete already, sighing he turned off the TV, pulling Brianna closer to him he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Brianna woke up to find John in the shower, shuffling through her luggage she looked for some comfy clothing. Finding a pair of sweat pants and a baggy shirt she quickly changed into them. Sitting down on the bed she folded up her clothing from last night. She checked her pockets and found the piece of paper the clerk at the front desk gave her. Biting her lip she looked at it. She knew at the meeting, they would discuss the Pay-Per-View match. And they'd have to confess to Vince that Brianna was pregnant and couldn't be involved in any of the match.

"Hun," John said quietly.

"Do what?" Brianna asked turning around.

"Are you okay?" John asked leaning on the wall, he was only in his towel and he was still dripping wet from his shower. "I was calling your name for a few minutes."

"Oh babe, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," Brianna said looking at the note.

"About what," John asked pushing himself off the wall and walking to Brianna.

"This note," She sighed standing up and handing it to him. "The clerk at the front desk gave it to me while I was asking for Randy's room number—we have a meeting with Mr. McMahon for dinner tonight."

"Well," John said placing an arm around Brianna's shoulders and hugging her tight "I suppose tonight is the best night to tell Vince you're pregnant."

"Are we going to tell him we're engaged?" Brianna asked quietly resting her head on his shoulder.

"For right now let's not tell him," John sighed "It'll make matters worse if we tell him that."

"So I can't wear my ring?" Brianna frowned moving her ring on her finger.

"Just during RAW and during the meeting tonight," John said kissing her lightly "Randy knows, and I trust him not to tell anyone."

"Can't I tell Stephanie?" Brianna asked frowning at John "She's my best friend John I've got to tell her!"

"She's a McMahon," John sighed.

"She's a Levesque," Brianna said loudly "And more importantly my best friend, she would never betray me, if I tell her not to tell her father she won't."

"Fine," John said quietly "Tell her, but I warned you."

"John how dare you," Brianna snapped at him as he started to walk back to the bathroom. "Stephanie is my friend and I trust her, I can't believe you dare to tell me not to tell someone."

"Brianna I'm just trying to protect you," John said angrily.

"And I just want to have my life!" Brianna snapped "And you're taking that from me!"

"Brianna wait," John said grabbing for her arm but she moved away from him.

"Don't your dare John Cena!" She snapped as she flung the door open and slammed it shut.

"What the hell just happened here?" John asked himself aloud as he stared blankly at the door.

* * *

Brianna sighed as she sat in the dining area of the hotel having breakfast. She frowned at the people around her, happy; talking with their loved one's not a care in the world. Some of the other wrestlers were down for breakfast and they sat together in groups, Amy and Adam asked Brianna to join them, but smiling she refused and sat at a table by herself. She had no clue what had just happened. She was happy that she was going to marry John—now she didn't know. Sighing she looked at her ring and frowned.

"What happened now?" Randy's voice came from behind her.

"It's nothing," She said quietly as he sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Lair," Randy said after a moments pause and telling the waitress what he wanted. "What happened?"

"John," Brianna laughed "He told me he didn't want to tell Stephanie my best friend that we're engaged."

"Why?" Randy asked laughing.

"Because she's a McMahon," Brianna said mocking John. "Bull shit, I know she won't tell her father, why would she?"

"Bri, he probably just doesn't want anyone to know," He said.

"Randy you know," She sighed looking up at him.

"That's because John's my best friend," Randy frowned "And I know Stephanie is yours but you have to understand where John is coming from."

"What is he coming from?" Brianna asked slowly shaking her head at him.

"Well," Randy said slowly biting his lip lightly "He probably just doesn't want to give McMahon wood for the fire."

"Explain," Brianna said with a confused look on her face.

"He doesn't want to give Mr. McMahon more things to add to the story line," Randy said simply "When he sees that ring on your finger a light will go off in his head, and he'll say Shane took you to a wedding chapel and forced you to marry him, or that if John loses at the Pay-Per-View event you'll have to marry Shane—Brianna he'll do anything."

"I never thought of that," Brianna said quietly as the food came.

"John's just trying to protect you Bri," Randy said cutting up his pancakes "Don't try to think of it as him controlling you life. Think of it as saving you trouble, John isn't controlling, just overly—protective." He smiled finding the right word.

"Thanks for making me feel like an idiot Randy," Brianna said laughing quietly. "I suppose I just angry at him for telling me to tell Stephanie, I know where he's coming from but c'mon she's my best friend, I just can't tell her."

"You're right," John said walking up to their table "I was an idiot, I don't know what I was thinking, and Steph is your best friend you should tell her."

"Thanks John," Brianna smiled as John kissed her before sitting down next to her.

"Man John," Randy laughed "You never hold your ground with Brianna," He said with a wink "You better not have a girl, or she'll have you wrapped tightly around her finger." Randy smiled while putting a fork full of pancakes in his mouth while John and Brianna laughed.


	14. Shanes Anger

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: The morning after John proposes Brianna remembers about their meeting with McMahon, while John worries about Brianna telling Stephanie they are engaged.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,545  
Chapter #: (14?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens

* * *

"Stephanie open the door!" He said banging on his sisters hotel room. "Open the damn door!" He said banging loudly. 

"Wake up the hotel Shane," Stephanie said swinging open the door looking furious. "Not to mention your nephew!"

"Sorry," He said not sounding apologetic. "But I need to talk to you."

"Its 8 o'clock in the morning since when do you wake up this early," She asked yawning.

"When I saw something last night that'll ruin my life," Shane snapped.

"Stop being so melodramatic," Stephanie said rolling her eyes.

"Just talk to me," He glared.

"Fine," Stephanie sighed "Let me go change and tell Paul I'll be back."

"Hurry," Shane huffed as he began to pace outside her hotel room. The only thing he could think about was seeing Brianna and John getting engaged. But he had something—two things on them, they were getting married and having a baby. He smirked to himself, they had a meeting with his father that night and he knew they would say they were having a baby, but they wouldn't tell him about getting married.

"Now what is your problem?" Stephanie yawned shutting the door behind her.

"I saw something last night," Shane said worriedly.

"Something bad, good? What?" Stephanie asked looking confused.

"I saw John and Brianna last night," Shane said looking like he was going to be sick.

"So they are dating what do you expect? She's not yours Shane," Stephanie said laughing a little.

"She will be mine," Shane said quickly.

"Don't you dare break them up Shane!" Stephanie said loudly looking like she was going to hit her older brother. "Tell me what the problem is or I'm going back to Paul."

"Well it's what I saw them do," Shane said glaring at her.

"You stalker!" Stephanie said hitting him on the arm.

"They were out in the hall," He said simply "I was getting some ice—well I was till I saw them."

"Can you get on with it please?" Stephanie said folding her arms.

"Fine," Shane said rolling his eyes; he knew he should've gone to his father first. "Well they were standing outside Orton's room, at first I thought they were going to break up, but no," Shane said looking angry. "But they weren't and John mentioned her being pregnant!"

"So," Stephanie said looking confused "She told me that a few days ago,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane demanded.

"Shane you idiot, she's with John, why in the world would I really tell you Brianna was pregnant," Stephanie asked laughing in her brothers face.

"Well I would like to know when the love of my life is pregnant by her fucking boyfriend," Shane spat.

"Get over it," Stephanie said shaking her head "Is that all?"

"No that's not all," Shane said in disbelief "He proposed to her!"

"Awww he proposed to her?" Stephanie said happily "It's about damn time, I'm happy for them."

"Happy for them?" Shane said staring at her. "That's the worse thing that can happen!"

"Shane," Stephanie said sighing as she placed her hands on her older brothers shoulders "I love you so I'm going to say this with the most feeling. Brianna is my best friend so I would be the one to know. Shane, Brianna doesn't love you; she would never go out with you or marry you! Brianna is in love with John and has been since day one. They are getting married and are going to have a baby, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Stephanie finished quietly turning around she went back into her hotel room.

"Oh, there is something I can do about it," Shane said smirking "you can guarantee that!"

* * *

"What did Shane want so early?" Paul asked rubbing his eyes still laying in bed.

"He wanted to complain because John proposed to Brianna last night," Stephanie sighed sitting down next to her husband.

"It's about damn time," Hunter smiled wrapped his arm around her. "Why was he angry about that?"

"Because Shane thinks Brianna is his," Stephanie sighed "I love him, but sometimes he just doesn't make sense."

"I'm going to watch over her don't worry," Hunter said smiling. "I don't want anything to happen to her, she's like a little sister to me. And with her being John's girlfriend it makes me want to protect her even more."

"Well Randy's back and he's on RAW so she'll have someone else," Stephanie added "Maybe there's a way I can work him into the story too."

"How would you do that?" Hunter smiled "I'm already her 'body guard' to keep John away from her, what could Orton do?"

"I don't know yet," Stephanie said biting her lip "Maybe he can be the one to take Brianna back from Shane, during the PPV match? And we can have John and Randy hanging out in back together on camera so people wouldn't think he's taking Brianna for himself."

"But I thought John was going to lose the pay-per-view?" Hunter asked.

"We haven't decided yet," She sighed. "But we know the stipulations," Stephanie sighed looking at her husband.

"What are they?" Hunter asked sounded concerned.

"Well if Shane wins, Brianna is his, for a month," She frowned "And if John wins then Shane has to leave them alone."

"And it's an ambulance match?" Hunter asked slowly.

"Yes,"

"God help John," He sighed.

* * *

"Dad I have to win that match!" Shane said frantically to his father who was sitting at his laptop going over future story lines.

"Shane," Vince said calmly removing his glasses turning to face his son "You're going to win the Monday match, everyone knows already, John knows, Brianna knows, Hunter knows, did you miss the memo?"

"I don't mean the RAW match dad! I mean the match at Vengeance!" Shane snapped at his father.

"Shane the writers haven't even decided who's going to win that match," Vince said frowning "You'll find out when they figure it out!"

"Dad I need to win that match!" Shane said pacing about the room behind his father who returned to his work. "Please,"

"Why do you want to win so badly," Vince asked not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"I want to make Brianna mine," He said confidently.

"Good luck with that son," Vince laughed "She loves John, or are you the only one who doesn't realize that?"

"Fine," Shane yelled "if you're not going to help me, I'll do it my own way."

"Do that and you're out of the match," Vince said quickly. "I'll let you know the moment we figure it out, till then don't do anything stupid."

"I can't guarantee that," Shane said quietly as he left his fathers hotel room.

* * *

"Brianna," John asked quietly knocking on the bathroom door. "Babe are you okay?"

"Brilliant," He heard her gasp then he heard a retching noise.

"Do you want me to call the trainer?" John asked concerned.

"No offense baby," Brianna said through the door—John heard her retch before finishing her answer "But he's a trainer was does he know about being pregnant?"

"Do you want me to get Steph?" He asked.

"Hun," He heard the water running and the door opened. Brianna was smiling weakly and looking extremely pale. "Its morning sickness, I'm going to be like this for three months."

"I wish I could do something for you," He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

"Hold my hair," She smiled wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I will hold your hair as you pray to the porcelain God for a healthy baby," He laughed.

"John please," She smiled hitting him lightly on the chest. "Say nothing that reminds me I've just been puking my guts out the last hour."

"Done, you want to take a quick nap?" John asked leading her to the bed and laying her down lightly, he crawled over her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't think we're going to be doing anything today besides the McMahon meeting, so it's going to be a laid back day."

"Good," Brianna said turning around to face John.

His hand found his way under her shirt as he lightly rubbed her still flat stomach. He couldn't wait to be a father, he couldn't wait to be married and have Brianna as a wife. John kissed Brianna lightly on the lips as he continued to rub her stomach lightly.

"John," Brianna said quietly looking him in the eyes.

"Yes babe," John smiled.

"I'm scared," She said looking away from him.

"What for?"

"The baby," She said frowning "Most of the pregnancies in my family turn out to be high risk, and I'm just scared that'll happen to us, John I don't want to lose this baby." She said starting to cry.

"Don't worry," John smiled "I'll be there with you every step of the way, and if that means you have to be on bed rest, I'll make Vince have me fake an injury and I'll be at home with you, nothing can keep me away from you and the baby now."

"I love you," She said as he wiped away her tears.

"I know," He said kissing her lightly on the lips.


	15. The Doctors

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Stephanie decides it's time for Brianna to visit a doctor. While John worries about Brianna being constantly tired. And they finally hear some good news.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,461  
Chapter #: (15?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

* * *

Stephanie bit her lip as she lightly knocked on John and Brianna's door. She needed to talk to Brianna about some things she needed to do about the pregnancy, like get to a doctor. And she needed to warn them about Shane, and how he knows. She knocked again and the door opened slowly. John was standing at the door shirtless and yawning.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Stephanie said blushing.

"No," John smiled looking down. "Brianna and I were sleeping, or well I was she's been throwing up for the last two hours."

"How's she doing?" Stephanie asked, she knew how morning sickness was and it wasn't a good thing.

"She's exhausted," John frowned at the closed bathroom door. "She can't keep anything down."

"Yeah, it's best to get some saltine crackers and keep them handy, and rest," Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks Steph," John said motioning her to come in. "What's up?"

"Well," Stephanie said sitting down on the bed "I came to take Brianna to a doctor, she needs to get some prenatal vitamins and the doctor needs to make sure everything is okay."

"Did you make an appointment," John asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah it's for half an hour, the trainer recommended him," Stephanie smiled.

"I told Brianna we should've gone to him," John sighed "Brianna Steph is here."

"Be there in a minute," They heard Brianna say they heard water running and the door opened slowly.

Brianna smiled weakly at John as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the bed to sit down next to Stephanie.

"How you feeling?" Steph smiled

"I've thrown up so much," Brianna smiled weakly. "How long will this last."

"A few weeks," Steph smiled. "But I've mad an appointment with a doctor and it's in half an hour, so let's go."

"Can John come?" Brianna smiled at her fiancé.

"I don't see why not," Stephanie said standing up helping Brianna up.

"You might want to put on a shirt though," Brianna smiled as she leaned on the wall.

"Do I have to?" John smirked grabbing one of his wrestling shirts out of his bag. "Let's go," He smiled grabbing his keys.

* * *

The ride to the doctor was about 10 minutes away, getting out of the car; John slipped on a Red Sox hat and helped Brianna out of the car. Wrapping his arm around her waist they followed Stephanie to the doctor's office. It was a small one floor building the entrance led directly into the waiting room. Stephanie walked up to the window while John and Brianna took a seat in the empty waiting room.

"Good morning," Stephanie smiled at the receptionist.

"Are you Stephanie Levesque?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, I'm here with Brianna Pryce, the WWE trainer recommended we should come here," She said clearly.

"Yes," The receptionist smiled "You are expected, we'll be right with you."

Stephanie nodded and walked over to John and Brianna. Brianna was asleep on John's shoulder. John looked up at Stephanie as she walked closer.

"Everything set?" He asked quietly.

"Yup, the trainer called him so they are expecting us, he'll be right with us," Stephanie smiled sitting next to John. "She's exhausted isn't she?"

"Yes," John frowned wrapping his arm around her. "I don't know how we're going to have that meeting with your father tonight."

"Can't you call him to cancel it?" Stephanie frowned.

"No, I don't think we can, we were going to tell him then that we were pregnant," John sighed, "Maybe I can just go, I mean he'll understand."

"Yeah he'll understand," She said quietly.

After waiting for a few minutes a nurse called them back to an examination room and left them alone. John had a hard time trying to keep Brianna awake, Stephanie knew being exhausted was normal but she was beginning to be a little worried about her. Brianna had so much to worry about with John and then with Shane.

"Good morning all," The doctor smiled as he walked into the room. "You must be Brianna," He smiled at her.

"Yes," She smiled shaking his hand.

"And who are these other people?" He smiled looking at John and Stephanie.

"This is my fiancé John Cena, and this is my best friend Stepahnie Levesque," Brianna said grabbing hold of John's hand.

"Well welcome you two," The doctor said looking at her chart. "I got some information of you from the trainer, and everything looks okay for right now. But we're going to have to take some blood work from you to make sure you are in fact pregnant and then once that's settled I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins, it shouldn't take that long."

"Blood work," Brianna said nervously "I have a large phobia of needles."

"Don't worry," John smiled "I'll be there you'll be fine."

"He's right," The doctor smiled, "It won't take long, 5 minutes and you'll be done."

"Okay" Brianna said getting off the table.

"Great," The doctor said motioning them out of the room. "Just down the hall and it's the first door on your right, the nurse will tell you what to do."

Slowly they walked down the hall that led to the blood drawing room; Brianna paused outside the door and hesitated. She looked at John who smiled kindly as her and gave her a little push and she entered.

"Brianna," She nurse smiled motioning her to sit down. "Okay dear this will only take a few minutes. You can sit down right next to her and hold onto her left hand to keep her calm that would be great," She said to John.

John kissed her lightly on the lips as the nurse put the needle in her arm; she flinched but looked away as the nurse set it up. She was happen when it was over.

"Brianna are you okay?" John asked when they got back to the examination room.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling well that's all," Brianna smiled weakly as she laid back on the table.

"I think when we get back to the hotel you better rest Brianna," Stephanie said from her chair on the other side of the room. "We should pick her up some crackers so she'll be able to keep something down."

"I don't want to leave her like this," John sighed grabbing Brianna's hand. "I think I'm just going to cancel that meeting with your father, it's for the best."

"Knock knock everyone," The doctor said opening the door.

"What's the news doctor?" Brianna said sitting up resting on John as she held tightly onto his hand as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Good or bad?"

"Great news," The doctor smiled looking at her chart, "You guys are pregnant, and you're doing fine."

"John," Brianna smiled looking up at her fiancé as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "We're going to have a baby."

"I can't believe it," John smiled wrapping his arm tightly around her "And her being tired all the time?"

"Normal," The doctor said slowly "She's going to want to rest for a while, and I know your schedule and when she's not needed she should be resting in the back."

"And when should she stop flying?" John asked.

"Well she can fly through the whole pregnancy if she's up to it, but for comfort issues I think you two should consider other options when you get to the third trimester."

"Doctor, my families are known for high risk pregnancies," Brianna said slowly "What would that mean for me?"

"When you get to the last few moths I'd considering stopping the traveling and wait till the baby is born." The doctor explained. "And I'd wait till the baby is about 3 months old till he starts traveling with you two."

"What if we drive everywhere?" Brianna asked. "I doubt we could get that much time off."

"Well that wouldn't be bad, but still I'd wait a little while," The doctor smiled. "Oh before you leave here is your prescription, there's a pharmacy just down the street and they can fill it for you. If you need anything else don't be afraid to talk to the trainer and he can give me a call."

"Thank you doctor," John said shaking his hand.

"Yeah thanks for seeing us at such short notice," Brianna smiled.

"Good bye," The doctor said leaving.

After stopping at the pharmacy and picking Brianna up some crackers they returned to the hotel. After thanking Stephanie for taking the trouble to take them to the doctors they returned to their hotel room. They walked down the hall hand in hand, as Brianna leaned on John.

"Brianna," John said quietly. "Who's at our door?"


	16. The Unwanted Visitor

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Brianna and John have an impromtu meeting with Mr.McMahon where they find out the PPV offically. While John goes to get dinner, someone unexpected shows up at their door.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,337  
Chapter #: (16?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

* * *

Mr. McMahon?" John asked as they neared their hotel room.

"John, Brianna," He said smiling as they walked closer.

"Sir, I thought our meeting wasn't until five," Brianna said frowning.

"It's not, but Hunter told me you two went to the doctor and I wanted to make sure everything is okay," He said slowly moving out of the way as John opened up the room.

"Everything is fine," Brianna smiled, holding her stomach.

"Though we do have some news," John frowned as his boss as he shut the door after him. "Brianna's pregnant sir."

"That's great, congratulations you two," Mr. McMahon said smiling.

"Thank you," He said slowly "And sir, Brianna's not feeling well and I was wondering if it's possible we could skip dinner, I think it's best if I stay with her at this time."

"Oh don't worry about it," He said waving it off. "We were just going to talk about the pay-per-view."

"Oh," Brianna said sitting down on the bed. "How so?"

"Well we were going to talk about the type of match," Mr. McMahon said sitting down in one of the others chairs in the room.

"What type of match will it be?" John said slowly.

"An Ambulance Match," He said slowly.

"Oh John," Brianna said slowly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"That's fine sir," John said smiling. "I've always walked to do an ambulance match."

"Good," He said slowly "There are also the stipulations."

"Stipulations," Brianna said slowly, this was news to them.

"Yes, if Shane wins he gets you, Brianna, for a month." Mr. McMahon said as nicely as he could.

"A month?" Brianna exclaimed. "So that's four shows right?"

"Well yes, and we'll do some taped segments too," He said brightly "Don't worry it won't be anything in the ring, we can't risk that now."

"Sir, what about the match on Monday?" John asked "Brianna was supposed to get involved."

"Yes," He said frowning "She was supposed to hit Shane with some move, but we can't do that anymore. I think they way we're going right now is she'll hit you with a chair John that was meant for Shane."

"I can do that," Brianna said weakly.

"Sounds good to me," John said standing up as Mr. McMahon stood up. "Thank you sir,"

"Feel better Brianna," Mr. McMahon said smiling at her as he left the room.

"So I get to hit you with a chair," Brianna laughed as John sat by her.

"I'm sure you've always wanted to do that," John smiled.

"Oh yeah, it's been a dream of mine to hit the love of my life with a metal chair," She joked laying down. "Well I'm glad we don't have that meeting with Vince anymore. No chance of Shane showing up unexpectedly either."

"Yeah that's good," John frowned as he layed next to her.

"What's wrong babe," Brianna said draping her arm over his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders.

"How's Shane going to take this," John said slowly.

"Who cares how Shane takes this," Brianna snapped sitting up glaring down at John. "It's not his baby and I'm not his why would it matter?"

"I didn't mean to make you angry," John said quickly "It's just you know how he gets and it makes me worried."

"Well don't worry about it," Brianna said laying down with her back toward him.

"Brianna I didn't want this to happen by bring him up," John sighed rubbing her back lightly.

"What do you expect John?" Brianna snapped her back still toward him. "He's trying to ruin our life; he's trying to take me away from you."

"Brianna," John said quietly as she turned around to face him, smiling he wiped the tears from her eyes as he kissed her lightly "He's never going to take you away from me, I would fight till my last breath for you I hope you know that."

"John don't say that," She sighed. "If Shane heard you say that he'll make that happen at the ambulance match."

"Well it's a good thing they'll be an ambulance there then because I'd have to go to the hospital after that," John laughed.

"Don't say that John," Brianna said seriously with a little smile on her face. "I don't want to be Shane's for a month—that's going to be torture. Showing up with him, and leaving with him. I don't like this."

"Did you ever like the idea?" John smiled brushing her bangs out of her face as he smiled at her.

"In the beginning, I've always wanted to be in the wrestling ring," She sighed "You know that, but I never wanted to be someone's captive."

"Well," John said slowly choosing his words carefully. "After the baby, if you're still into it, I'm sure Vince will make you a Diva."

"Shouldn't I be a Diva now?" She laughed at the thought. "I never wanted to be a Diva, you wouldn't catch me dead doing half the shit they are."

"Good, because I'd protest if you did that," John laughed.

"How would you protest?" She said grinning.

"Oh there are ways," John smirked as he rubbed her side lightly.

"Ways you say," She blushed moving closer to him. "What ways."

"Ways you can't even imagine!" He said winking at her.

"Care to show me those ways before you decide to protest." Brianna said running her hand under his shirt.

"Brianna we can't," John said grabbing her arm lightly. "The baby--"

"Won't be hurt," She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" John asked frowning a little.

"Positive," She smiled.

* * *

Brianna curled up next to John as he wrapped the covers tightly around her. She was feeling a little bit better but she was getting hungry. Sighing she laced her fingers with Johns.

"What's the matter?" John said quietly.

"Nothing," She said slowly as she lightly kissed his chest. "I just feel better is all, well better than I did this morning; I'm not hungry more than anything."

"It's almost 6 you want me to go out and get you something," John asked sitting up reaching for his boxers.

"Only if you want," Brianna said as she sat up and pulled the covers closer.

"I want too," He smiled kissing the top of her head as he looked around the bed for his shirt and shorts.

"Shirt's on the TV babe," Brianna laughed as she pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees.

"You love when I have to go hunting for my clothing don't you," He smirked.

"It's a fun game," She stuck out her tongue at him "Why do you think I throw them so far?"

"To annoy me," John said quietly as he put on his shoes.

"I heard that," She laughed.

"You hear everything," John said sticking out his tongue at her. "What do you want babe?"

"What ever you feel like getting," She said smiling.

"Burger King it is," He smiled grabbing the car keys. "The usual?" He asked before heading out the door.

"Yup," She smiled kindly as him; blowing him a kiss he shut the door.

Brianna laid down on the bed, ready to take a nap or go to bed for the night. It was still early but she didn't care, she was exhausted. From throwing up all morning, to the doctor's visit, McMahon's surprise visit and what she and John just did for a while everything seemed to have been taken out of her. Rolling over she closed to her eyes, figuring she would take a quick nap before John got back with the food.

But a knock sounded at the door. Groaning she reached for her discarded clothing. "Coming!" She yelled out as she put on her clothing quickly. The person at the door continued to knock and she grew irritated, finally getting all of her clothing on she walked to the door. Opening it she stared.

"Shane," She said breathlessly.


	17. A Tragic Night

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Shane shows up and chaos havoc insues and John goes missing while Mr. McMahon does something unexpected.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 3,323  
Chapter #: (17?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: This chapter is a VERY intense. Nothing graphic goes on, but I do make Shane out to be something who should be locked up...just to tell you. I **LOVE** Shane McMahon and in no way do I think of him like this. :)

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She said her heart pounding in her chest, wishing John would come back.

"I need to talk to you," He said smirking as he licked his lips.

"Shane I don't think that's the best thing right now," She said her mind racing trying to think of a reason to get him away from her. "John he's--"

"Gone," He said grinning "I just saw him get into the elevator."

"Shane please," Brianna said quietly, she didn't know what to do, her heart leapt into her throat as he stepped closer. "Go Shane, you don't belong here."

"I belong with you," He said taking a step closer.

"Shane, are you that dense? I'm with John, I love John, nothing would ever take me away from him," She said defiantly glaring at him.

"I could," He said stepping closer one foot of his was now in the room. "And I will."

Brianna tried to push the door shut with all her might, but Shane was to strong and pushed the door open, Brianna was sent flying to the floor, her hip hitting the entertainment center. Shane smiled down at her as he lightly shut the door behind him. Tears welling in her eyes, Brianna grabbed her hip as she tried to crawl away from him. Shane stalked closer to her as she crawled backwards on the floor.

"Shane please," Brianna said tears flooding her eyes, all she could think about was her baby—did he know?

"Please what Brianna?" He snapped as he stood over her. "Please can mean anything."

"Don't do this," She said trying to crawl under the small table, holding onto one of the leg posts she looked up at him, "Please Shane don't."

"Brianna," Shane said sighing "Will you ever learn?"

Shane bent down and grabbed onto her leg tightly, and tried to pull her free of the table. She kicked him with her free foot and he fell to the ground grabbing his knee. Quickly she got up but he tripped her and she fell on her stomach, her face crashing hard into the ground. She felt the blood flow into her mouth as she coughed. Her hands went to her stomach hoping the baby was okay.

Her head was spinning as she felt Shane grab onto her legs as he turned her over onto her back. Blinking her fogged eyes she saw Shane smiling evilly down at her. She let out a loud scream and Shane clamped his hand on her mouth holding tightly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He said through gritted teeth as she nodded slowly, fear flooding her eyes. "I was hoping it wouldn't be like this. I was hoping you would realize you were made for me. But you didn't."

Brianna shook her head hard as Shane leaned down over her, moving his hand momentarily he kissed her forcefully, and then clamped his hand back over her mouth. The tears slowly fell down her cheeks; she didn't know what he was going to do, or what he was capable of. She was hoping John would come back, or that Randy would come in, anything.

"You see Brianna," Shane said slowly "If you had only came with me when I asked you to, this wouldn't be happening, you know you want it." His spare hand found its way under her shirt as he rubbed up and down her stomach—

'He knows' Brianna said to herself.

"How's the baby Brianna?" He asked pressing hard on her stomach as she let out a cry beneath his hand. "I thought so—I feel bad for the baby already. It's got a great mother but an ass hole of a father."

She tried to wiggle from under his grasp but he was too heavy and she couldn't move him. Every time she tried to move he put more weight on her hips to stop her from moving. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for something, anything to help her to get Shane off of her. Her eyes widened as Shane reached into his pocket and pulled out a gag. Taking his hand off of her mouth he tightly tied the gag in its place. She screamed out against it.

"Don't bother," He laughed "No one can hear you."

Shane smirked down at her as he ripped open her shirt, ripping it in half he smiled. Only her bra covered her top as he rubbed her sides roughly. She let out a cry as he pressed down once again on her stomach—he was trying to kill her baby—that's all he wanted to do.

Brianna managed to wiggle her arm free from under Shane's legs grabbing for the nearest thing the trash can, she smashed it over his head. Falling over on his side Brianna struggled to get up taking the gag out of her mouth. Rushing to the door she flung it open and ran down the hall to the nearest wrestlers' room.

"Randy!" She screamed as she pounded on his door. "Randy please help me!" She screamed out as she looked down the hall and saw Shane emerge from her and Johns room, she pounded harder.

"Brianna," He said worriedly as he flung the door open, his eyes widened in horror as he saw his best friend. Her shirt ripped, blood dripping from her mouth. "What happened?"

"Shane," She gasped as Shane came from behind her and grabbed her tightly around the waist.

"Let her go Shane," Randy said calmly reaching out for her "Give her to me Shane, you don't want to do this."

"Oh I want to do this Orton," Shane said kissing the side of her face hard.

"Shane you're going to be sent to jail for this," He said trying to reason with him, he couldn't bear to see Brianna hurt like this. She was struggling against Shane's grasp as she coughed up blood. "Is it worth it?"

"I'm not going to get arrested," Shane laughed loudly. "Who's going to press charges, my father will stop it all, he's responsible for this entire floor he won't do a thing."

"What about John, what about Brianna?" Randy asked moving out of his room trying to get closer to Brianna and Shane.

"Johns been taken care of," Shane said "And Brianna she's to scared to do anything, she's to embarrassed, isn't that right precious?"

"Randy help!" Brianna said as Shane started to drag her down the hallway.

"Let her go Shane!" Randy yelled stalking toward him, but this time they were drawing a crowd and numerous RAW superstars were appearing from their rooms.

"SHANE!" Stephanie said yelled as she ran up to Randy. "What are you doing?"

"Taking what's rightfully mine!" Shane spat.

"I'm not yours" Brianna said menacingly to Shane.

"Shut up," He said covering her mouth.

"Shane think about this," Randy said moving closer. "You don't want to do this."

"I already told you!" Shane snapped "Nothing's going to happen!"

"Think again!" Hunter said smashing another plastic trash can over his brother in laws head.

Shane let Brianna go immediately and she ran into Randy's arms. He held her tightly as she cried. Hunter stood over his brother in law, waiting for him to move. When he groaned Hunter picked him up and held onto him tightly. Stephanie ran to her room to call the police as Rob Van Dam ran to get Mr. McMahon.

"Brianna," Randy said soothingly, she quivered in his arms as her legs gave out and fell to the floor, Randy going with her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her. "It's okay, it's all over, and he's not going to hurt you."

"He's right," Brianna sobbed looking into the eyes of her best friend. "Nothings going to happen to him."

"Brianna," Randy said confused "You have to press charges."

"No," She said shaking her head "I won't, he'll just make everything worse, and Randy I can't risk that."

"Brianna you're going to be alone with him during RAW!" Randy said amazed at how she seemed to be brushing this off.

"I can handle it," She said slowly.

"Brianna I can't believe you," Randy said shaking his head.

"Don't," She said shaking her head at him. "Someone needs to go find John—I have a feeling he never made it out to get dinner."

"What's going on here?" Mr. McMahon said loudly as the entire floor went quiet. "Hunter let go of Shane, stop all of this."

"Don't let him go Paul," Stephanie said appearing behind her father "The police are on their way."

"Police," Mr. McMahon laughed, "We don't need the police. I'm in charge of this whole floor."

"But when an assault happens the police have to be called," Hunter said. "And John's missing."

"Well go find him," Mr. McMahon snapped at his son in law, when Hunter didn't move he glared at him. "I said go look for him, let Shane go and go look for him!"

Hunter dropped Shane like he was a bomb and he stalked off to go look for John. Shane approached Brianna and Randy; she flinched in Randy's arms as he pulled her closer to him keeping her away from Shane. She clutched onto Randy's arms as she looked up at Shane who smirked down at her.

"Everyone go back to your rooms!" Mr. McMahon snapped. "There is nothing to see here! Shane come with me," He said tugging on his son's shirt as they walked off to the elevators.

Stephanie walked up to Brianna and Randy and crouched down next to them as she lightly rubbed her best friends back.

"I'm sorry, I should've been with you," Stephanie said slowly.

"It's not your fault," Brianna said quietly as she looked up from Randy's arms.

"I should've told you he knew, I should've told you he found out," Steph said quietly. "He came to me the morning after John proposed and flipped."

"Still," Brianna said smiling weakly "It's not your fault."

"I found him," Hunter called down the hall way. "He's hurt badly!"

"John," Brianna said breaking away from Randy and Stephanie and getting to her feet running down the hall to Hunter.

"Brianna I don't think--" Hunter said trying to keep her away from John who was slumped in a corner.

"John," She screamed kneeling down beside him rubbing his face. "Babe wake up."

John groaned, not opening his eyes. His lips were bleeding, and bruises were appearing on the left side of his face. His shirt was torn and he had a cut on his stomach, as well as a small cut above his right eye. She lightly brought his face toward hers, rubbing on the non bruised side of his face. Tears quietly fell from her cheeks as she held her boyfriend in her arms.

"Paul what's the?" Stephanie stopped and gasped as she looked at John.

"What happened to him?" Randy asked appearing behind Hunter.

"Well," Hunter said slowly looking at his wife and friend, slowly turning away from Brianna and an unconscious John "Judging from the state he's in, I'd say it was a group of people, and someone might've had an object."

"Shane doesn't have any friends on this floor," Stephanie said quietly.

"Does he have any friends," Randy quipped quietly. "Who could've done this?"

"Shane," John croaked causing everyone to jump.

"John," Brianna said smiling rubbing his cheek.

"John how?" Hunter said crouching down to his level. "What happened?"

"Well," John said slowly, not opening his eyes as Brianna tightly grabbed his hand. "I had just left the room and he was there, caught off guard he punched me a few times. And threw me against the wall, then he dragged me to the stair well and threw me down. I climbed up and this is as far as I got."

"John we have to get you to the hospital," Brianna said quietly worried something seriously might be wrong with him.

"No," John said trying to stand up but couldn't move "I'm fine."

"You need help John," Randy said "This isn't RAW, you don't need to be strong, you're seriously hurt, you need help."

"What did he do?" John asked quickly opening his eyes as much as he could through the bruises and blood as he looked at Brianna. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She smiled weakly. "He knows John, about us and the baby."

"He didn't try to hurt you did he?" John asked quietly, as Brianna looked at her friends then back to John.

"Not me," She said slowly "The baby."

"I'm going to kill him!" John said angrily standing up on wobbly legs as Brianna supported him as she tried to pull her shirt over her.

"John don't," Hunter said as Brianna handed John over to him and Randy. "It'll just make matters worse, you don't need that now."

"Hunter he tried to kill my child," John snapped.

"McMahon's not going to do anything," Randy said slowly.

"What?" He said pushing himself away from his friends as he rested on the wall, breathing heavy, Brianna rushed over to him as he lightly hugged her. "Why isn't he?"

"It's his son," Stephanie supplied "He doesn't want bad press—I'm sorry John and Brianna, I don't know how I can be related to them."

"It's not your fault Stephanie," Brianna said smiling as she helped John off of the wall again.

"I wish I could do something," Stephanie said quietly tears swelling in her eyes as Hunter wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Get us some bandages," Brianna smiled. "If John's not going to go to the hospital I'll fix him up."

"Consider it done," Stephanie smiled as she and Hunter walked off.

"Do you need anything else?" Randy asked looking John over slowly.

"Help me get him back to the room," Brianna said "I can't support him."

Randy slowly helped John back to his hotel room, Brianna closely behind, pulling her ripped shirt tightly around her. The hall way was now empty, she had a feeling Mr. McMahon had the entire floor blocked off for the time being. She started to cry as she walked back into the hotel room. Randy placed John lightly on the bed and turned to Brianna kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"I'm here for you," He smiled hugging her. "If you guys need anything let me know."

"Thanks Randy," She smiled as he left the room, slowly she walked to the bathroom and dampened a face cloth.

"Brianna," John said quietly. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here baby," She smiled weakly as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, lightly she rubbed the dried blood from above his eye.

"How bad do I look," He winced as he touched his bruised face.

"Don't," She smiled lightly batting away his hand. "You look handsome."

"That bad ay?" John laughed a little, wincing as he grabbed at his rips.

"You were thrown down the stairs and you don't want to go to the hospital?" Brianna said slowly. "You know John; you don't have to be strong at a time like this. You need help."

"That's why I have you," He said opening the one eye that didn't hurt. "How are you doing?" He said as he slowly sat up.

"Take your shirt off," Brianna said avoiding the subject. "I have to clean the cut on your chest."

"Brianna," John said wincing as he took of the bloody shirt. "You know you don't have to be strong either," She looked away from him, he slowly turned her head back to his "Hey, please talk to me."

"John," She said shaking her head as she pulled the ripped shirt tightly around her. "I don't know what to say, I feel like this is all my fault."

"Brianna," John said bringing her into a light hug. "It's not your fault; you had nothing to do with this."

"Our baby might be hurt because of me," She sobbed rubbing her chest.

"Babe," John said placing his hand over hers. "The baby will be fine, you're fine, I'm fine, it'll all be okay."

"You sure?" She smiled weakly as they broke their hug.

"Positive," He said rubbing her cheek lightly. "We'll get through this."

"What are we going to do about RAW?" Brianna asked quietly as John leaned back so she could clean the deep cut on his chest.

"Well," He said flinching as the hot water got into the cut. "Hunter's going to be with you just don't leave his sight. And during the match, he's going to wish he's never been born."

"How are you going to beat him badly if he's going to win?" She asked slowly continuing to clean the wound.

"I have my ways," John said smirking a little. "Ouch." He said wincing again as she rubbed the wound.

"I'm sorry," She frowned "It's deep; I just want to make sure nothings in it."

"Don't worry," He said moving uncomfortably. "I've had worse."

"You know," Brianna said folding the face cloth and letting it rest on the cut. "You can stop being strong now, I told you before, and this won't make me think less of you."

"It's just hard to show pain," John sighed "When you give and get pain as your job."

"I know," She said soothingly as she brushed his hair lightly.

"You okay now?" John asked.

"I'm fine," She said taking off the ripped shirt. "I really did like that shirt." She laughed a little throwing it next to John's bloody shirt.

"I'm sorry baby," John said smiling rubbing her arms lightly. "Leave it to you to make a joke at a time like this."

"Trying to lighten the mood," She said kissing his stomach as she peeled off the blood soaked face cloth off his chest. "Usually that's your job."

"It kind of hurts to laugh dear," John smiled as she got off the bed and went back into the bathroom for a new face cloth. "Make it cold water! Hot water stings."

"Baby," She laughed as she came back out of the bathroom sitting down on the bed she folded the face cloth and let it sit on the cut again. "How about getting some rest ay?"

"How about some food," John said slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't get any."

"Not your fault," She said kissing his forehead. "Room service?"

"Room service," John smiled as he picked up the phone while Katie put on a new shirt. After John placed their order, Katie sat down next to John as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you ever wish, that none of this happened," She asked resting her head on his chest.

"What never happened?" John asked slowly rubbing her back.

"You getting into wrestling—meeting me," She said quietly.

"Into wrestling sometimes," John sighed. "Meeting you never, you're the best thing that's happened to me."

"But I've caused you so much trouble," Brianna said as she lightly rubbed his stomach. "You've been late to matches because of me, you were almost suspended because of me, and then there is this. The chairman's son beats you up and throws you down a stair well."

"Well I'll admit being beaten up isn't something that's happened to me in a long time," John said smiling "But for you I'd do anything."

"You're big and strong in the ring," Brianna laughed "But you're such a sap."

"Keep that our secret okay?" He grinned.

"I'll only use it in a time of need," She said kissing his chest.

She checked the face cloth before snuggling down next to him. After a few minutes of silence a loud knock sounded around the room. Brianna sat up and looked at John; slowly she got out of the bed and walked toward the door. Slowly she opened the door sighing she smiled.

"Oh thank you,"

* * *

**This was probably the most intense chapter I've ever written but I want to stress that I LOVE SHANE MCMAHON! This is a story, I wouldn't think he would be capable of doing that to a person. So just remember that. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	18. Damage Control

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna are finally able to clean up after Shanes attack, while Paul and Stephanie discuss the fate of the pay-per-view, and Brianna begins to have nightmares.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,470  
Chapter #: (18?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

* * *

"Thanks Stepahnie," Brianna smiled taking the bag from her, "I really appreciate this, and how much do I owe you?"

"Oh nothing," Stephanie smiled shaking her head. "I owe it to you with what happened. How's he doing?"

"Better," She said quietly "He's stubborn, but at least he's letting me clean the cuts."

"That's John for you," Steph laughed. "Don't worry, but you might want to have the trainer take a look at that cut soon."

"I will thanks Steph," Brianna said quietly shutting the door. "Well John time to put some bandages on you, I'm sure that cloth is getting pretty nasty."

"It feels like it's sinking into the cut," John said sucking in air as he removed the face cloth from the cut.

"Yeah we're seriously going to have to see the trainer about that cut," She sighed as she emptied out the drug store bag. "I'm going to put a gauze pad over your cut then I'm going to wrap it up in the bandage Stephanie got. Is that okay?"

"Fine with me," John said wincing as he sat up and moved over toward Brianna "Anything so I can breathe without pain."

"John, your ribs might be cracked let me take you to the hospital," Brianna sighed as she put some cream on the gauze pad and placing it gently on John's cut.

"Brianna no," John said relaxing as the cream cooled the cut as Brianna taped it down with medical tape. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"How can I not," She sighed as she got the bandage out of the box. "Just tell me if I'm doing this to tight okay?"

"Sure," John said as she started to wrap the brown bandage around his stomach, wincing as she tugged on the bandage and wrapping it around him again.

"There," Brianna said tapping it down. "Feel better?"

"Much," John said sighing with relief as he laid down on the bed.

"Do you want some cream on that cut above your eye?" Brianna asked looking at him.

"No that'll be fine," He said touching it. "It's just a scrape it'll heal in no time."

"I really don't know how you're going to wrestle like this," Brianna frowned at him as she cleaned up the wrappers and threw them away.

"I'll be fine," He smiled weakly at her.

"It's not like you can tell him to let up, he'll jut make it worse," Brianna said placing the other supplies Stephanie and Hunter got them in the bathroom.

"I know," He nodded, as another knock sounded in the room "I'll figure something out. Must be the food,"

"Must be," Brianna smiled as she walked to the door opening it she greeted the waiter as he pushed the small tray into the room. "Thank you."

"No problem ma'am." He nodded and left.

"Foods here," Brianna smiled pushing the tray toward the bed. "You stay right there, I don't want you moving around."

"Yes mother," John said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me," Brianna said sticking out her tongue at him, as she sat on the bed. "What did you get me?"

"I just got some grilled cheese and fries," He said grabbing his ribs as he moved to sit next to her. "Something simple and easy."

"Thanks baby," She said kissing his cheek as she handed him the plate of food.

Quietly John and Brianna ate their late dinner, John wincing occasionally as the pain ran through his body. Finishing his dinner he placed the plate back on the tray as he laid back, closing his eyes he breathed out. Brianna finished her dinner and slowly pushed the tray back outside of the room. Walking back to the bed she curled up next to John as she lightly rubbed his stomach above the bandages.

"When do we leave for New York?" Brianna asked quietly as she closed her eyes, lulling herself to sleep by John's breathing.

"Thursday," John sighed "I can't believe it's only Tuesday, today was a long day!" John said rubbing Brianna's back lightly.

"It was, first our fight this morning, and then the doctors, then Shane I'm exhausted. I could sleep till Thursday." Brianna smiled.

"Yeah same here," John said kissing the top of her head as they snuggled close to each other. "We aren't doing anything tomorrow are we?"

"Not that I know of," Brianna said thinking.

"Good," John smiled "We can finally have a day to rest instead of running around."

"Yeah, I just want to spend all day in bed," She said half asleep.

"Me too," John said quietly "I love you,"

When Brianna didn't answer he looked down and noticed she was sound asleep. Reaching over he turned out the light snuggling down he rested his cheek on the top of her head as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Paul we should do something," Stephanie said quietly as she rocked the baby to sleep. 

"What are we going to do Steph?" He asked leaning against the wall as he folded his arms. "You're father basically told them that John had started the fight and wasn't going to press charges, according to Shawn."

"Did he even mention what Shane did to Brianna?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"No," Hunter said shaking his head sighing. "Not from what Shawn said, I can't believe he did this."

"I can't believe Brianna is still going to go along with the story line," Stephanie said placing the baby in the crib.

"I can't either," Hunter said shaking his head looking confused. "But she won't leave my sight I'll guarantee that! And Orton he's going to be worked into the story right?"

"Yeah," Stephanie said picking up a few papers "He's going to be John's 'helper' in a way. He'll be with John and he'll also make sure nothing happens to Brianna."

"Who's going to win the pay-per-view?" Hunter asked calmly.

"Right now," Stephanie said taking a deep breath "It looks like Shane."

"Stephanie you can't!" Hunter said loudly.

"Paul please," Stephanie said frowning at him as she put a blanket over their son.

"Steph," He said sitting down next to her on their bed. "How can you guys let Shane win?"

"I've wanted John to win since day one," Stephanie sighed looking worried "But they said they can get more out of Shane and Brianna than John and Brianna."

"You mean they can't figure something out, with a story line with her being pregnant." Hunter said slowly.

"We have," Stephanie said slowly "They have, and it involves Shane."

"I'm almost too scared to ask," Hunter said.

"Then don't," She frowned "It's not agreed upon yet it's just a suggestion, so I'm not sure."

"Poor Brianna and John," Hunter sighed laying back on the bed. "All of this they have to go through, while trying to get married and have a baby. I don't know how they are going to handle it."

"But we did it," Stephanie said laying next to her husband cuddling with him.

"True, but people aren't supposed to know we're married," He said "When John and Brianna get married it'll be know, they'll know she's pregnant."

"I feel so helpless, they are our best friends and we can't do anything," She frowned.

"We're doing the best we can," He said rubbing her back lightly. "That's all we can do right now."

* * *

Brianna tossed and turned, all she could do was picture what had happened, and all she could do was think about Shane trying to kill her baby, Shane trying to rape her. The story played out in her head but instead of getting Shane off of her he raped her. 

"NO!" She screamed repeatedly as she sat up in bed. "NO DON'T!"

"Brianna," John said frantically as she screamed out at the top of her lungs. "Baby listen to me, it's a dream, you're with me you're safe."

"NO!" She screamed thrashing out.

"Brianna," John said slowly as he tried to wrap his arms around her as she continued to scream. "Calm down Brianna, he's not here; you're okay, John's here, Brianna please."

"No," She sobbed tearfully as she went limp in John's arms continuing to cry. "No," She said clawing at his arms.

"Baby its okay," He said soothingly as he rocked her in his arms rubbing her back lightly.

"John," She said quickly as he continued to rock her.

"It's okay Brianna," John said quietly "I'm here with you, its okay. You're fine."

"I-I couldn't get it out of my head, all I could see what him over me, but this time we went to far," She sobbed. "Then I saw you, beaten to a pulp unconscious John why does this happen to us?"

"I don't know baby," John said slowly resting his chin on top of her head. "I don't know."

* * *

In case you find Katie instead of Brianna there might be that mistake a lot. Katie is the OFC in my Randy Orton story and I usually work on both of the stories at the same time. So those names might occur by accident. Just so you know :) And also, so you know how far I am in this story, I am going to start Chapter 25 of the story **tonight**. 

Also I'm going to be working on a fan mix for this story like I did for _Betrayal_ my Randy Orton story. So if you've got some ideas for songs don't hesitate to tell me. Enjoy!


	19. Our Future

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: John blames himself for what happened to him and Brianna, while Brianna avoids talking about last night, leading to a discussion about their plans for the future.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,593  
Chapter #: (19?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Tonight I'm going to complete Chapter 25, Chapter 30 just so you know I'm planning on being the Pay-Per-View. But I haven't decided yet, I've added a lot of stuff that I didn't plan in the original so I can lengthen it, but enjoy.

* * *

Sitting up John grabbed his wrapped ribs as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Brianna lay curled up in the blankets exhausted from the night before. John was going to let her sleep as long as she wanted; he couldn't get her to go to sleep till well after midnight last night. Wincing he grabbed his ribs again as he walked toward the bathroom.

He needed to see how bad his faced looked; he knew it wouldn't look as bad as it felt. Flipping on the bathroom light he looked at himself in the mirror. The cut above his eye was red and had dried blood around it. He rubbed it lightly the cut stinging. His bruised eye was purple and black and he could barely open the eye all the way. He had small scrapes on his shoulders and arms from falling down the stairs. He frowned at his reflection he looked much worse than he felt.

Taking the only clean face cloth he ran it under some cold water before rubbing it lightly over the cut above his eye he got the dried blood off of his face. Sighing shallowly John turned off the bathroom light as he leaned on the wall looking at Brianna. From the bathroom he could see the tear streaks from her cheeks. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms last night, he felt so bad for her, and he blamed himself for what happened to her.

"I never should've left," He said quietly to himself. "I will never forgive myself if she never gets over this. I don't know how we're going to survive RAW anymore."

Sighing he ran his hand warily over his face, he hadn't even thought about proposing to her. They would have a wedding to plan, and a baby to prepare for. He had about eight months for the baby, but they hadn't even discussed the wedding. His heart raced as he realized it might be postponed or at this point canceled. He wouldn't be able to handle that, he had waited to long he wanted Brianna to be Mrs. John Cena.

"John," Brianna groaned as she rolled over holding onto her stomach. "John!"

"Brianna," John said running over to the bed brushing back her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Morning sickness," She said quickly, cupping her hand over her mouth she swung her legs off of the bed, pushing John out of the way she ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Babe," John asked knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"As good as I can be with this," She groaned.

"I mean from last night," John asked quickly.

"Yes," He could hear her sigh "I'm fine, I have some bruises on my sides but other than that I'm fine, and the baby is fine."

"Good," John said smiling; he knew she would be okay physically, but he knew it was going to take a toll on her mentally. He made a note to mention it later. "You just want to lay around in bed all day?"

"Sounds good to me," She said before retching again. "I didn't get much sleep."

"I know," John sighed. "I was up all night with you."

"I told you to go to bed," Brianna said quickly. "Why didn't you?"

"Well," John said stepping away from the door as it opened and Brianna walked out pale faced "I couldn't, I wanted to make sure you didn't have another bad dream."

"I love you," She smiled rubbing his cheek lightly as she went to go lay down on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Better," John sighed reaching into his wrestling bag to grab the aspirin. "Ribs hurt, but that's to be expected,"

"How are the cuts?" She asked propping herself up on some pillows.

"Found new cuts on my shoulders and stuff, cut above the eye is fine," He said taking a few aspirin.

"What about the one on your chest?" She frowned looking at his bandaged chest.

"It feels fine," He smiled sitting at the end of the bed "I dared not to look at it."

"I'm going to have to change it soon anyways so we'll see how it is then," She sighed. "I'm just hoping it won't need stitches."

"If I needed stitches I would've known," He winked.

"No you wouldn't," She smirked "You wouldn't go to the hospital."

"Yeah well," John frowned looking away. "I don't like hospitals."

"Who does," Brianna laughed turning on the TV.

"You're going to have to spend some time in one," John smiled sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah thank god not for another eight months," She sighed. "John,"

"Yes dear," John said quietly as he rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"Where are we going to have the baby?" She asked rubbing her stomach lightly.

"I hadn't really thought about it," John frowned. "There are so many places."

"We have so many homes," She joked quietly. "There's your home in Florida."

"West Newberry, Hartford, Boston," John sighed. "Where do you want to have the baby?"

"I dunno," She said biting her lip smiling up at him. "I always wanted to have a baby at home, in Massachusetts."

"Massachusetts it is," John smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Slight problem," Brianna frowned "We don't have a house in Massachusetts."

"We'll get one," John grinned.

"Babe we can't afford two houses," She said slowly.

"I'll sell the one in Florida," He said slowly.

"John no, you love that house," She said sitting up shaking her head "I love that house, we've had some good memories there."

"Yeah very good memories," He winked kissing her forehead. "But do you really want to raise a family in that house? It's a big bachelor pad."

"Well," She said carefully "Not really, but like I said you love that house, we can fix it up you know, make it a home."

"Bri, you've told me before you've wanted to live in Massachusetts, why can't you just agree with me now?" John laughed.

"I don't know," She said quietly. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"We still have eight more months to go," John added.

"Not to mention a wedding," She said happily. "I forgot the wedding," She added quietly looking at her engagement ring.

"I did too," John frowned "So much has happened since then, it's slipped my mind."

"Mine too," She said quietly twisting her engagement ring around her finger. "John," She said above a whisper. "What are we going to do about the wedding?"

"What ever you want to do," He said smiling kindly at her. "If you want to wait till after the baby I'm fine, if you want to get married before the baby I'm with you all the way. Just tell me what you want."

"I think I want to wait till after the baby," She said nodding "I think we have too much on our plate right now without having to worry about a wedding. When the baby comes, hopefully you'll have some time off, and we can plan it."

"What ever you want to do babe," John said kissing her lightly.

"A long engagement and a lot of planning is what I want right now," She sighed. "Well we can plan the small things, find a church, a hall, and get the dress." John said slowly.

"Well I'm sure we can wait on the dress," She laughed "After all I will be having a baby; it wouldn't be right finding a dress while I'm pregnant."

"True," John laughed getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. "This bandage is itching me terrible."

"You want me to change the bandage?" Brianna asked getting off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Please," John said itching above the bandage as he sat back down on the bed.

"You're such a baby," Brianna laughed as she picked up the bandages and opened up a new gauze pad.

"You try having this thing on your body all night long," He said scratching his ribs. "It's murder!"

"Baby," She muttered smirking at him. Un wrapping the brown bandage she gently took off the gauze pad from the deep cut. She could feel it pulling skin.

"Ow!" John said wincing, as his body twitched.

"I'm sorry," She said biting her lip as she lightly held down the skin taking the rest of it off. She frowned at the cut. "John, doctor!"

"Brianna no!" John said shaking his head as he looked at the cut, wincing as he lightly rubbed it he smiled. "It's not bad."

"Not bad?" Brianna laughed throwing away the old bandage "John it ate the gauze pad!"

"So," He frowned at her as she laughed shaking her head.

"Lay back will you," She sighed pushing him lightly as he laid back, she put some of the cream on the pad again before putting it over the cut. John winced but breathed a sigh of relief once the cream cooled the cut. "All better," She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips.

Cleaning up the mess she made on the bed she threw away the trash and placed the rest of the stuff back in the bathroom. Climbing back into bed with John she curled up against this body as she lightly rubbed his chest.

"Brianna," John said quietly as he held her. "We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked looking up at him frowning.

"Last night," John sighed.


	20. About Last Night

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: John finally talks to Brianna about last night while he calls Shawn and they discuss they are worried about Brianna. Risking going down to the resturant for breakfast, Brianna and John get stared at by their friends.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,593  
Chapter #: (20?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Just started Chapter 27 the other day, right now the PPV is getting pushed back to the mid 30s as of this point. After Chapter 22, 30 is going to be another RAW. Enjoy!

* * *

"What is there to talk about?" Brianna asked pushing herself away from John, but he held onto her. 

"Brianna," John said slowly. "I don't want to have to remind you of what happened."

"I don't need reminding John," She snapped pushing him off of her as she got off the bed.

"I—I know you don't," John sighed sitting up. "It's just I don't want you to bottle it up inside forever. We should've talked about this after it happened."

"What is there to talk about?" She said folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Well for starters someone wanted to kill our baby, and if you hadn't gotten away would've raped you," He said seriously.

"Thank you for the news flash Mr. Cena," Brianna said turning her back on him as she walked toward the window. "I know what happened, I was there, and you don't need to talk to me about it like I'm a child."

"Brianna please," John said quickly getting off the bed and walking toward her. "You need to talk about this, I was worried about you last night, and you really scared me waking up like that."

"I scared myself," She sighed her voice softening. "I didn't know what to do, John," She said turning around slowly her cheeks stained with new tears. "I just wanted us to be happy, and then this happens, are we going to have to deal with this all the time? I don't want to be worried about our children when they grow up John!"

"Brianna I know," John said quietly bringing her into a hug and rubbing her back lightly. "I just want to make sure you're okay, we still have a lot to go through with this, and I don't want you to do anything."

"I'm worried about you doing something," She said softly "You can't kill him John."

"I know," He sighed "I want to protect you but I can't do anything."

"Save it for the ambulance match," Brianna said kissing his chest lightly. "You can do anything then."

"I don't want him to win in that match," John frowned.

"We don't know who's going to win, Steph doesn't even know who's going to win," Brianna explained quickly. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"Bad," John sighed letting her go running his hand over his face. "Very bad, it can't be good."

"I don't want you to be hurt," She said soothingly touching his arm lightly. "I don't approve."

"I don't want you to be hurt," John smiled looking at her. "You're carrying our baby and I'm worried for you. With the match coming up this Monday you have to be around the ring, Shane might try to do something."

"Well that's why I have Hunter," She smiled kindly at him "And I'll see if I can get Hunter to keep me on the ramp till I have to hit Shane or something."

"And the Ambulance match?" John frowned.

"I'm not sure if I'll be allowed near the ring for that match," Brianna said biting her lip frowning. "I'm not sure I want to see that match."

"Yeah I don't think you'd want to," John laughed walking back over to the bed leaving Brianna by the window "I have a feeling it's not going to be pretty."

"Well at least you have a few weeks so you can rest up," She smiled weakly as him. "I'm hungry you want to go get some breakfast down stairs?"

"You sure you want to get stared at?" John smiled reaching for a shirt from his suit case.

"If it means I get food, I don't care," Brianna smiled. "I'm hoping this time I can keep it down."

"Are you going to go down like that?" John asked slowly.

"No," She frowned, "I should wash these tears off my face and change. Give me five minutes."

"Take your time babe," John smiled, as he picked up this cell phone from off of the night stand, flipping it opened he found Shawn Michaels and pressed call.

"John," Shawn said quickly. "How are you?"

"Sore, but that's expected after being thrown down a damn stair well," John said quickly. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Shawn laughed. "How's Brianna?"

"Surprisingly," John sighed staring at the bathroom door "Taking this very well, she's keeping it all in Shawn, I tried to talk to her about it this morning and she didn't take it very well, I'm surprised she didn't hit me when I mentioned it."

"Well give her time," Shawn sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"You're not the only one," John said slowly. "Especially considering we still have to deal with Shane."

"But you have Hunter," Shawn supplied "He wouldn't let Shane lay a finger on Brianna."

"And Randy,"

"Orton's going to help too?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Yes, I think he's going to interfere in my favor at the No Holds Barred match on Monday," John sighed.

"No Holds Barred, when did they decide that?" Shawn asked quickly.

"Monday, I haven't told Brianna yet about what type of match it is," He said slowly. "She flipped out when she found out it was an Ambulance Match at Vengeance."

"Well that's understandable you know how Shane gets in those matches, I would be scared if I was in her shoes too," Shawn laughed. "Have they decided who's going to win that yet?"

"Not that I've heard," John said shaking his head. "I don't think we'll know till the night of."

"That can't be good," Shawn said quietly.

"No it can't, I don't want Brianna to be with Shane for a month. If Vince has him keep her—I don't want to imagine what he would do to her."

"That's why you got to make sure he doesn't win," Shawn said slowly.

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet, let me see if Hunter, Randy and I can figure something out," Shawn said slowly.

"Won't you guys be fired?" John asked.

"Not if we get Stephanie to agree upon it," Shawn said brightly.

"Thank you Shawn," John said smiling as Brianna walked out of the bathroom. "I've got to go; Brianna and I are going to have breakfast down stairs."

"See you down there I was just about to head down," He said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Brianna asked kindly as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Shawn," John smiled standing up putting his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, how's he doing?" She said smiling walking toward the door.

"He's worried—about you," John said carefully.

"Everyone is," Brianna sighed. "John can we just go to breakfast without any of this?"

"Sure, but you know people will ask questions when we're down there," John frowned as he opened the door as Brianna walked out.

"Well hopefully, they'll leave us alone, I'm sure some form of the story has gone around," Brianna frowned as she waited for John to shut the door.

"Let's hope it's not the worst part of it," John smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked toward the elevator.

As they entered the restaurant it seemed like all eyes were on them. The entire place was filled with everyone who was staying on their floor. Brianna's face went red as John pulled her closer as the hostess led them to a table in the back. As they sat down Brianna frowned at John.

"They are still staring," Brianna whispered looking around at her friends.

"Don't worry about it, they'll stop, eventually," John said slowly as their waitress poured them some coffee.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Brianna snapped as she looked at them smugly.

"You did not just ask that," John frowned at her. "They just want to know the true story, only you really know what happened."

"Yeah well I'm not going to tell anyone," Brianna said rolling her eyes. "The only person I'll tell is Shawn."

"Tell me what," Shawn smiled as he took a seat at their table. "Man you guys are popular, everyone is staring."

"Thanks Shawn I didn't notice," Brianna said blushing as their waitress came and took their orders.

"Just trying to lighten the mood Bri," Shawn smiled weakly.

"I appreciate that Shawn, but I'm just not in the mood," Brianna said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Shawn, it's just the wrong morning," John frowned looking around at his coworkers who seemed to have gone back to their breakfasts. "Everyone just wants to know what happened, it'll pass," Shawn smiled kindly at his friends.

"God I hope so," Brianna sighed as their food came.


	21. Three Weeks

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: In order for John and Brianna to get away from Shane they drive to the next state. While Stephanie finds out something shocking  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,541  
Chapter #: (21?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: You know you're going insane when you get confused with your own story. But here is Chapter 21, Chapter 22 is Raw!

**CONGRATS! To Triple H and Stephanie for their baby girl Aurora Rose! I wanted to wait to name the baby till Steph had it, so if I've said it was a he earlier and then it's a she, you know why.**

* * *

They arrived in New York City on a Friday morning deciding to drive to New York rather than fly. Brianna didn't want to be on a plane with Shane, or any where near him. With the frequent stops at rest stops so Brianna could get over her morning sickness they arrived later, with an okay from Mr. McMahon. Brianna climbed out the car clutching her stomach as she leaned on the car for support.

"Brianna," John said weakly as he supported his fiancé as they stood outside their hotel ready to check in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said gulping. "I'm just nauseous; I need to lay down, soon."

"C'mon Bri," John said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked into the hotel. John sat Brianna in one of the chairs as he checked into the hotel. She was half asleep, when John finished. Picking her up in his arms he went to the elevator to go to their hotel room. He held her tightly as they road up to their room.

"John need some help?" Randy smiled as he saw John struggling to get the door open with Brianna asleep in his arms.

"Thanks," John blushed handing Randy the hotel key.

"How is she?" Randy asked opening the door for them.

"Exhausted," John sighed walking past his best friend as he laid Brianna gently on the bed. "The morning sickness is getting worse." He frowned as he took of Brianna's shoes and tucked the quilt around her. "I feel so bad."

"Well it is partly your fault," Randy smiled.

"Ass hole," John rolled his eyes hitting Randy on the arm. "Make me feel even worse."

"You know I'm just joking," Randy said clapping John on his shoulder as they left the room.

"Shane's not on this floor is he?" John asked looking around.

"No," Randy smiled "Stepahnie convinced her father to get Shane to stay two floors up and you're surrounded by friends. I'm next to you, Stephanie and Hunter are to your right and Shawn's right across the hall."

"How did you work that out?" John laughed pressing the down button for the elevator.

"Well Stephanie gathered everyone around here while you two were still getting here and asked that we are allowed to move into those rooms, just in case," Randy explained as they got into the elevator.

"Thanks," John sighed. "I'll feel much better when I'm not there that people who are protecting her are around."

"And if you ever leave Brianna alone, just open the connector door, mine's always going to be open," Randy smiled.

"Thanks," John smiled as he gathered their luggage from the trunk of the car handing Randy a suit case John shut the trunk. "You don't know how much I appreciate this; I'm really scared for her."

"She'll be fine, we'll make sure of that don't worry," Randy smiled.

After Randy and John brought up the suit cases Randy left John and the sleeping Brianna alone. Not wanting to disturb her, John decided to take a shower to get the grime of the road off of him. Gathering up some clean clothing from his suitcase he went into the bathroom.

Letting the hot water travel over his body he winced as the water sank into the cut on his chest. Everything had healed and the bruises were almost gone but the cut in his chest didn't seem to get better at all. He outlined the cut and winced again, he was hoping the cut would heal before Monday or it would be a prime target for Shane. Once he got out of the shower he was going to let the cut get some air so it would get better.

Shutting off the water he grabbed one of the rough hotel towels and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out of the shower he stood in front of the mirror. He lightly touched the yellow bruise that outlined his left eye, a few more days and it would be gone. Sighing he leaned against the counter—it would all be over soon.

"John?" Brianna called out for him.

"I'm right here Bri," John smiled as he opened the door leaning on the door frame as Brianna smiled at him from the bed.

"You took a shower," She said groggily. "I could've joined you."

"You needed sleep," John said sternly as he smiled.

"You look good in a towel," Brianna said quietly. "How did I get up here?"

"I carried you, you fell asleep in the lobby when I checked in," John smiled sitting down on the bed rubbing her side.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, hopefully when I'm father along this won't happen," Brianna sighed as John kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I like taking care of you, you've taken care of me for years," He smiled.

"Well hopefully I'll get over this exhaustion soon, I feel like a slob just sleeping all day," Brianna laughed quietly.

"You're in the first trimester of a pregnancy you shouldn't feel like a slob," John laughed. "This is how things are, and don't worry, you still have a job to do."

"Yeah run from a psycho while trying to take care of myself," She groaned.

"That's not exactly what I meant," John frowned nodding lightly as he got off the bed and went to his suitcase. "There's a lot more to do for our storyline then run from a psycho, you have to--" John bit his lip as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "You have to--"

"Yes?" Brianna smiled sitting up as John ran his hand through his hair.

"Run from a psycho," John said quietly as he slipped on a pair of shorts.

"You don't always have to be right," She smirked climbing out of the bed wrapping her arms around his waist. "And besides I do have one thing to do, I get to hit you over the head with a chair."

"I bet that'll be pay back for doing this to you," John frowned down at her.

"Stop blaming yourself will you!" Brianna laughed hitting him lightly on the chest. "It's my fault too."

"But we have a baby on the way, so that makes up for it, and we shouldn't blame anyone," John smiled kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Stephanie you have to tell them!" Hunter said frantically as he looked up at his wife.

"Paul I can't," She said placing folders of papers on the desk in the room. "I'm not allowed to, it's not official, and it's just what we have written down."

"Steph this could change their lives you have to tell them," Hunter said slowly.

"Paul we don't even know if his is going to happen it's a rough draft!" She said frantically. "Don't worry; I'm going to change it."

"How can you change it, you're not the one writing that part," He said slowly.

"Paul I'm the bosses daughter I can do anything," She said smirking.

"Then do it, I don't want to lose our best friends because of your damn brother," Hunter said quickly.

"I don't want to lose them either, but once Dad gets his hands on the draft you know Shane will make it happen, I don't know what to do," She said slowly. "John already wants to kill him; you're going to have to hold him back when he finds this out."

"Well then I suppose we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Hunter sighed. "There's a chance it can be changed right?"

"A slight chance," She said quietly.

* * *

"I'm only a three weeks along and I feel so unattractive," Brianna sighed as she brushed her wet hair.

"That's just because you were in a car for six hours babe," John smiled after biting into his apple. "I still find you totally attractive."

"Well you have to," Brianna smirked putting down her brush. "You're the one who got me pregnant."

"Hey we discussed this earlier babe," John said pointing at her, apple in hand. "Takes two to tango."

"Yeah yeah," Brianna rolled her eyes walking into the bathroom and putting her hair brush on the counter. "I already am missing half of my clothing it's going to suck having to buy maternity clothing later on."

"You can live out of my wrestling shirts," John smiled as she took a seat near his feet.

"Thanks but no thanks babe, I should just get Mom and Dad to send me some of my clothing, or get my old room mate to send me what I left there," She sighed.

"I'm sorry," John sighed as he looked at his apple.

"For what?" Brianna asked as she rubbed his legs lightly.

"Taking you away from your life," John sighed again.

"Would you stop," She said hitting him on the calf. "I told you a month ago, I wanted to come, I wasn't happy in school anyways, I missed you to much and it just wasn't my thing."

"We'll head back there soon so we can ship your stuff to the house," John frowned. "I've got a week off after the pay-per-view we can do it then."

"Sounds great to me," She smiled.


	22. Good News, Bad Luck

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: It's RAW and it's the no holds barred match. Brianna and John find out something good, while during the match something goes horribly wrong.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 2,824  
Chapter #: (22?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: The next RAW chapter, took me a while to write this and it took forever. The next RAW chapter is Chapter 30, the PPV has been pushed back to mid 30s.

* * *

John wrapped his arm around Brianna's shoulders as they walked slowly into the arena for RAW. They arrived early so that Brianna would be able to rest before the nights match. He was worried about her, having to deal with being with Shane, he thanked God every minute that Hunter would be with her through it all. John dragged his suit case behind him as they walked through the semi empty halls of the arena.

"John Brianna," Hunter called out for them, stopping they turned around and smiled at him.

"Hunter," John said quietly "What are you doing here so early?"

"Steph had to come here early for some rewrites," Hunter said smiling. "How are you Brianna?"

"Feeling a little better," She smiled weakly. "Just nervous about tonight."

"Don't worry I'll be with there all throughout the match," Hunter smiled kindly at her.

"About that Hunter," John said slowly "I want you to keep her away from the ring, with Shane he might try to do something during the match that could hurt her badly."

"Don't worry I'll keep her away, probably on the ramp or something," He said nodding. "Oh and Randy's going to interfere on your behalf tonight."

"Really why?" John asked slowly.

"Well he asked to be apart of this story line," Hunter laughed. "He's going to take Brianna away from me tonight, or try to; they are working on that right now."

"So he's going to be my body guard?" Brianna asked smiling.

"In a way, Stephanie wants more people to look after you," Hunter grinned. "I better go, I don't want to leave the baby with Vince for to long. Oh Orton should be here any minute and we'll talk about the match I'll meet you guys in your locker room."

"Thanks Hunter," Brianna smiled as John waved and they walked to his locker room.

Brianna sat quietly on the couch while John changed quickly into his wrestling gear. The show wasn't for another two hours but he figured there would be a lot they would have to do before the taping started. Brianna smiled at John as she watched him change; as he slipped on his shirt he looked up at her.

"You feeling okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine," She laughed "Stop asking me, I'll be fine tonight, stop worrying."

"I can't help it," John smiled. "I just like to worry about you."

"Find a new hobby hunny," Brianna said sticking her tongue out at John. "I'll be fine, everything will be okay. Our best friends are protecting us, its okay."

"I know, I know," John sighed slowly. "It's just I don't know, I'm just confused about all of this."

"You're not the only one," Brianna frowned running her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to do this any more John." Brianna said tearfully.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," John sat walking to the couch wrapping his arms around her shoulders holding her tightly.

"I agreed to it," Brianna frowned. "I didn't expect to get pregnant right off the bat; I would be able to handle it if I wasn't. I would be able to handle Shane, and all of the other stuff. I might just be wrestling in the ring tonight if I wasn't pregnant."

"I don't want you to wrestle," John said cupping her face in his hands.

"Well I really can't now," She grinned. "Not for a while, not ever I don't think I will."

"Good," John said kissing her forehead. "I don't want the baby to be worried about both of its parents when they get older."

"That means don't be in this to long," She smiled kindly at him. "I want you to be able to play with our children."

"I know," John smiled, as a knocked sounded on the door. John draped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him. "It's open."

"Hey guys," Randy smiled opening the door as he and Hunter walked into the room. "We aren't interrupting anything are we?"

"No," Brianna laughed "We were just talking."

"John we need to talk about what's going to go down at the match," Hunter said slowly glancing at Brianna.

"That's my cue to go," Brianna said getting off the couch.

"Bri I think you should stay," John said slowly.

"I want to be surprised," She smiled kindly kissing John lightly on the lips.

"Stephanie is in catering," Hunter said over his shoulder as Brianna left the room.

"Just tell me one thing before we begin," John said looking seriously up at his best friends. "Do I get Brianna back tonight?"

"Yes," Hunter and Randy said in unison smiling at John.

* * *

Brianna walked quickly down the hall toward catering making sure she didn't bump into Shane on the way. Being without John made her worried that he would be able to do anything to her—and not everyone knew what happened last Monday. Sighing she reached catering to find only Mickie and Stephanie sitting at the same table.

"Hey guys," Brianna smiled sitting in the empty chair at the table.

"Hey Bri," Mickie said brightly. "Where's John?"

"Discussing the match with Hunter and Randy," She sighed "I want to be surprised as to what happens tonight."

"Well you're going to like it no matter what," Stephanie said smiling.

"That's all I needed to hear," She said smiling back at Stephanie.

"So Bri," Mickie said after moments pause "I hear you're pregnant."

"Sure am, when are you and Kenny going to start having kids?" She asked quickly.

"Not any time soon if have anything to do with it," Mickie laughed taking a sip out of her water. "I told him I want to wait a little, considering how young we both are."

"Well accidents happen," Stephanie laughed, then closed her mouth blushing as she looked over at Brianna.

"Don't worry Steph," Brianna said rubbing her flat stomach "Best accident of my life."

"I thought that was meeting John Cena," Mickie grinned.

"Okay," Brianna said slowly "Second best."

"Is John going to take time off when the baby comes?" Mickie asked smiling.

"He's planning on it," Brianna sighed "With my parents out of the picture he's all I have,"

"Bri what happened with your parents?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"Well," Brianna said laughing "They kind of found out that I'm not in school anymore." She said getting up from the table and grabbing a bottle of water.

"How?" Steph and Mickie asked together.

"They kind of—caught me on TV," She said quickly taking a sip out of her water bottle.

"Come again," Mickie said slowly.

"It's ironic," She said sitting back down "After years, and years of never watching wrestling, they happen to turn on the TV the minute their little girl is standing in the ring with her boyfriend." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh Bri I'm so sorry," Stephanie said quietly.

"Yeah so they said, if I don't get back to school, then never to come back at all," She said shrugging "So I'm not going back."

"Have you told them?" Mickie asked amazed.

"No," She frowned at her friend. "Why should I? They kicked me out of their house, why should I tell them they are going to be grandparents."

"I think you should," Steph said nodding "They need to know you are their baby, they should know you are having one."

"But they hate John, they'd never accept I'm having a child with him," She said shaking her head.

"But that's not the point," Mickie added "Bri they need to know, they'll be happy this might be the chance you get to get back on their good side."

"Maybe," Brianna said placing her bottle on the table. "But I'll wait a little while, who knows they might watch RAW and find out I'm pregnant so I won't have to tell them."

"Bri you don't want them to find out that way do you?" Mickie frowned.

"No," She said sighing "Not really, but it's a hell of a lot easier then having to call them."

* * *

"So he gets me for the pin," John sighed leaning back against the black couch. "Why does he have to win?"

"Just think of it this way," Randy said leaning forward in his chair smirking "It's not the stipulations match."

"Yeah thank god," John said staring at the ceiling.

"And you get Bri back," Hunter added smiling.

"That makes up for me losing," John smiled "And the fact that Randy is her bodyguard for me, thanks for asking to be in the story line Randy."

"Don't worry about it John, none of us want to see Brianna hurt," He said smiling kindly.

"Wow Randy we better get going," Hunter said swatting the younger wrestlers leg "Hour till show time,"

"I got to go find Brianna," John said standing up quickly and leaving the room before his friends.

"Have you told him yet?" Randy asked Hunter as they walked out into the hall ways.

"No," Hunter said quietly shaking his head.

"Hunter c'mon!" Randy said stopping the older man "You have to tell them!"

"Stephanie wants to make sure there won't be any changes, I'm going to wait," He said slowly.

* * *

"Brianna," John said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her neck kissing the top of her head. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been here the last hour," Brianna smiled at Mickie and Stephanie.

"Hey John," Steph and Mickie said smiling at him.

"Hey Mickie, Steph," John said grinning at both of them.

"I hope you don't mind but I've got to take my girlfriend away before she has to go with Hunter," John said taking her hand and helping her out of the chair.

"See you later guys," Brianna said waving to Mickie and Stephanie as she walked out of the now crowded catering room.

"I have some good news for the match," John smirked placing his arm around her shoulder as he brought her closer.

"What?" She laughed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I get you back tonight!" He said kissing the top of her head.

"Really?" Brianna said excitedly "Steph did say I would be happy with tonight."

"Randy's going to take you back from Hunter," John continued.

"What is going to be going on about me and the ring?" She asked slowly.

"Hunter said he'll keep you away, what you'll do is just ran away from him get a chair—hit me—then Randy will come from the back and take you." John said looking at his watch. "Oh shit I've got to go babe, Randy and I have a promo, so people won't think he's taking you for him. Hunter's in his locker room, I'll see you during the match."

John kissed her slowly on the lips and smiled at her before running off to his locker room. Brianna smiled waving as John left down the hall. Turning around she walked toward Hunters room, lightly she knocked at the door opening it slowly.

"Hey Hunter," Brianna smiled peering around the door as Hunter sat on the couch watching the TV.

"Hey Bri," He smiled padding the place next to him "Sit, John's promo is up next."

Brianna took a seat next to under as her stomach knotted when RAW came back from commercial.

John was standing alone pacing in his locker room wringing his hands when Randy suddenly walked in. Brianna could hear the crowd pop from her seat in the back, smiling Randy nodded at John. John looked up at Randy.

"John I've heard about Brianna," Randy said slowly. "Is there anything I could do?"

"No I can handle this," John said turning his back on Randy as Brianna giggled behind her hand.

"John let me help you, you can't handle this on your own," Randy said loudly at Johns back. "Let me do something you can't handle the McMahon's on your own."

"You really want to help me," John said slowly turning around running a hand over his face. "There is something you can do."

The camera went back to Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross, as Brianna let out a sigh of relief. That promo was about Randy getting her back from Hunter and she felt elated.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Shane grumbled as he walked into the room. Brianna flinched as Hunter pulled Brianna closer to him.

Shane was already dressed in his white Shane O'Mac t-shirt, his windbreaker pants and sneakers. He was ready and waiting for his match against John. He didn't even glance at Brianna as he moved about the locker room. Hunter held Brianna close as he finally turned around.

"Get ready we're on in five minutes," Shane frowned as he threw Hunter a pair of handcuffs.

"What are these?" Hunter said looking at them strangely.

"Since Brianna is pregnant she isn't allowed near the ring," Shane said brushing it off "You have to handcuff her to the entrance."

"What about me interfering?" Brianna whispered to Hunter as he smiled.

"Randy," Hunter winked as they got off the couch.

"Let's go," Shane said walking out of the locker room.

"It's going to be okay," Hunter smiled as he placed his hand on Brianna's shoulder as they walked to the waiting area.

"Hey baby," John said in her ear as he kissed her on the neck. "I'll see you after the match."

"Good luck," Brianna smiled as John walked past her.

Brianna's heart fell as Shane's music started; she could just picture him jumping around for his energetic entrance. She wrung her hands as John's music started she knew during the beginning of the match she would come out with Hunter and he would handcuff her to the entrance distracting John and he would get hit with a chair. She hoped it wouldn't bust him open.

Soon the stage hand waved at them and Hunter placed one of the cuffs on her as he dragged her toward the entrance ramp. The crowd cheered as John hit Shane with a trash can, turning around John noticed Brianna and started toward her as Hunter handcuffed her. Brianna screamed pointing at John, he turned around and Shane hit him hard on the head with a chair. She cringed when she realized that he didn't block the blow with his hands.

Hunter stood with his arms crossed in front of her as John and Shane continued to beat the crap out of each other with anything they could get their hands on. Brianna was relieved when she realized John had left his shirt on so Shane wouldn't be able to see the cut still fresh on his chest.

"Hey," Someone said quietly in her ear.

"Randy," She said pulling at the cuffs, "Get these off of me!"

"You have to run down and hit John," Randy said quickly fumbling with the key before Hunter turned around.

"Randy I can't," Brianna said rubbing her sore wrist.

"Bri you have to," Randy said as Hunter turned around glaring he ran toward Randy as Randy hit him with a hard right hand. "GO!"

Brianna ran to the ring as fast as her legs would carry her, ducking from a trash can being thrown from the ring Brianna reached under the ring, her heart pounded, she couldn't find a chair, grabbing for the only thing in her reach she grabbed a Singapore cane and climbed into the ring, she smiled nervously at John as he stood staring at her. Shane was breathing heavily as he lay on the mat after repeated hits from the chair by John. Smirking Brianna threw the cane at John; Shane suddenly moved quickly and headed toward Brianna.

John quickly moved in the way of Shane and hit him hard with the cane causing him to fall to the mat. John turned around to Brianna and told her to get out of the ring, motioning for Randy to come down as he ran down the ramp.

"Randy get her out of here!" He shouted at Randy as he grabbed her lightly by the hand.

"John watch out!" Brianna shouted as Randy was pulling her away.

Turning around John took the cane to the stomach, Brianna grimaced as he grabbed his chest, and the cut was open. Randy knew it too, but he pulled Brianna to the back.

John grabbed his stomach he pulled the shirt over his head as his stomach was covered in his own blood. He clutched it as he struggled to get to his feet. Kicking Shane in the stomach he grabbed a chair and swung hard. He fell to his knees, he didn't want to lose this way, and the cut was stinging as Shane groggily got up and grabbed the chair and repeatedly hit John with it on the stomach. The pain shot through out his entire body, his vision fogged as he felt Shane on top of him pinning him for the win.


	23. Scare Of The Night

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: After his match with Shane, John is taken to the hospital. While Randy and Shawn try to figure out how to protect John and Brianna from Shane.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,532  
Chapter #: (23)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

* * *

Brianna ran down to the ring as the doctors hovered over John, she pushed them out of the way as she gasped at John's motionless body bleeding from the stomach and from the head. She bent over him as the doctors moved about.

"Brianna," The main doctor asked as she held his hand. "How long has he had that cut on his stomach?"

"He's had it for a week," She said slowly.

"It should've been stitched up immediately, I have a feeling it might be infected, he's going to have to go to the hospital," He said seriously. "Why didn't you take him to go after that fight?"

"He wouldn't let me," She said a tear falling from her eye as she looked down at him.

"Next time make him," He said seriously as they moved John to the stretcher.

"Brianna," He said weakly as they pushed him up the ramp.

"John you have to go to the hospital," She said weakly. "They said the cut might infect and it needs stitches."

"I should've listened to you," He smiled laughing.

"John don't," She said tearfully. "I'm going to go find Randy and I'll meet you at the ambulance."

"No need," Randy said appearing behind him with Shawn. "Shawn's coming too."

"Only one person is allowed in the ambulance," The medics said.

"Randy and I will follow in a car," Shawn said taking his keys out of his pocket. "We'll meet you guys there."

* * *

Brianna stood in the hallway pacing as Randy and Shawn approached. She lunged into Shawn's arms and cried. He smiled kindly as he rubbed her back. Randy brushed back her hair as she broke away from Shawn.

"I'm so worried," She said biting her lip. "He's been in there for a while."

"It'll all be okay," Shawn said slowly "Just sit down you shouldn't be this anxious think about the baby."

"I know," She breathed out as she sat down in a chair "I know, but I'm just so worried about him, I knew I should've taken him to the hospital after that fight I should've!"

"Bri," Randy said soothingly as he placed a kind hand on her shoulder "Don't blame yourself for this, we all knew he should've gone, but we didn't want to push him, no one is to blame,"

"But Shane," Shawn added. "This was all started by him, he knew that cut was there he knew John didn't do anything about it, he knew."

"He's going to be okay," Randy said, trying to lighten the mood. "Just needs a few stitches."

"That's not all he needed," The doctor said coming up behind them.

"How is he doctor? Can I see him?" She asked wringing her hands as Randy and Shawn stood by her.

"He'll be okay," The doctor said slowly "But we took some x rays and turns out, John has a broken rib, and that cut on his chest is infected, we gave him a shot for that and stitched it up. Because it's infected the cut might itch, but we'll give you some cream to put on that. He has a bad concussion and has a strained wrist. He's going to have to stay here for a few days, he needs his rest but you may see him."

Brianna looked at her best friends before running off to John's room down the hall. Slowly she opened the door her heart falling as John lay motionless on the bed with IVs coming from his arms. The lights were turned off so the room looked scary as she walked in quietly. She sat in the chair next to the bed as she grabbed onto his hand.

"John," She said soothingly as she rubbed his shoulder lightly "John baby are you okay?"

"Bri," John said groggily, turning his head toward her.

"Yes," She smiled as she kissed his hand.

"What happened?"

"It was the match," She said quietly and calmly "Shane opened up the wound on your chest, gave you a concussion and you have stitches on your head."

"I feel horrible," John groaned as he ran his hand slightly over the stitches, wincing at how they felt beneath his fingers. "You're okay right?"

"I'm fine, the baby is fine," She smiled lightly "Randy, he pulled me into the back before Shane could do anything."

"If I'm this beat up after a No Holds Barred match, I can't imagine myself after the Ambulance Match," John joked laughing before coughing. "I hate being like this."

"John don't be that like, you needed help, you finally got help, and it's about time too," She frowned "That cut is infected and you broke a rib. John I can't believe you were wrestling with a broken rib."

"I couldn't help it," He said blushing, turning his head away from her. "I don't like to be weak."

"I told you, you don't have to be strong in front of me," She sighed forcing him to look at her "Stop it will you, John you're lucky you got help, who knows what would've happened with that cut."

"I know," He sighed. "At least I don't have to wrestle next week."

"That's a good thing," Brianna smiled as she rubbed his stomach lightly.

* * *

"Why does everything seem to happen to them?" Randy asked breaking the silence between him and Shawn as he threw down a magazine in the empty chair next to him "They are the nicest people I know, yet every thing bad happens to them."

"I don't know what to tell you Randy," Shawn sighed resting his head against the hard wall "Hopefully this baby will bring some happiness into their lives, some well deserved happiness."

"Now if only Shane will let them have that happiness," Randy sighed "And we know that won't happen anytime soon."

"Give it time," Shawn said nodding lightly "John and Brianna are going to be taking a break when she gets near to her due date, they will be moving back to Massachusetts."

"What about John's house in Florida?" Randy asked leaning forward.

"Selling it," Shawn said quickly.

"We have to make sure Shane doesn't find out," Randy said quickly "I don't want him going to their house while they are waiting for the baby to come."

"Nor do I," Shawn sighed "I don't know how we are going to protect them when they are out of our sight."

"Vince will suspect something if more than one person in our group of friends takes a day or two off," Randy sighed. "Maybe we can figure something out, an arrangement or something, keep an eye on them."

"You think they would allow us to do that?" Shawn laughed.

"They won't be happy about it," Randy grinned.

"We'll figure something out," Shawn said slowly. "You think we should go check on them?"

"Yeah, we can make sure they are okay then head back to the hotel and talk to Steph and Hunter," Randy said pushing himself out of the chair.

* * *

"What time is it?" John asked moving uncomfortably as Brianna looked at her watch.

"One o'clock," She yawned

"Baby go back to the hotel with Randy and Shawn, you need your rest," John said rubbing her cheek lightly.

"I don't want to leave you," She said quietly. "I'll sleep in the chair."

"I don't want you to sleep in the chair," John frowned at her. "Sleep here in the bed with me."

"You sure?" She asked blushing.

"I don't mind," John said moving over so she could lay on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around her as she rested her head on his chest, lacing their fingers together. He kissed the top of her head as he took a deep breath. "I love you."

"MMM," Brianna said quietly falling into a deep sleep. "I love you too."

* * *

"Look at them," Randy said leaning on the door frame of John's hospital room. "Aren't they so cute?"

"So cute it hurts," Shawn laughed as he walked over to them and placed the blanket over them. "We better get going, we'll come back tomorrow with Hunter to discuss this."

"Shawn," Randy said quickly stopping him as they walked down the hall "What do you think Vince is going to do about this? I mean Shane almost attacked Brianna again!"

"Nothing," Shawn growled jabbing the down button of the elevator "Vince is going to do nothing about this, which makes me furious! Brianna is like a sister to me, and to see her treated this way by his son, I could just kill him!" Shawn said clenching his fists together.

"You're not the only one," Randy sighed looking back down the hall at the shut door of John's room. "The locker room is divided over this; half are on John and Brianna's side and half on Shane's." Randy sighed walking into the elevator.

"The half that's on Shane's side, what do they say about it?" Shawn asked slowly.

"That Brianna's the one that is causing the trouble," Randy sighed "They listened to Shane saying that Brianna was his first and she left for John. That they had an affair, and I think he's even told them that the baby is his."

"That little--" Shawn grumbled he couldn't say the word.

"Shit," Randy finished for him smiling.


	24. Taking Sides

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Vince has a talk with Shane. Brianna runs out on John while Hunter says something that could keep Shane away for the time being.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,487  
Chapter #: (24?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Vince yelled at his son as he looked at him from across the locker room. "Don't attack Brianna, are you that stupid?"

"Maybe," Shane said glaring at his father.

"Shane if you touched her I can't imagine what would've happened," Vince said shaking his head. "You could've really killed the baby! And the entire locker room would have your ass."

"Not the entire locker room Dad," Shane grinned triumphantly "The little shits are falling for the plan, I've got half of them on my side, and it'll only be a while before all of them are on my side."

"Not all of them Shane!" Vince said quickly. "The leaders of the locker room, Hunter and Shawn, they'll never be on your side they are to close to Brianna."

"Who cares about them?" Shane laughed waving it off as he plopped down into the couch. "They aren't important."

"Shane, listen to yourself, you aren't making any sense," Vince said quietly. "Why can't you leave John and the poor girl alone?"

"Because she's mine Dad!" Shane snapped "She doesn't belong to Cena she belongs to me!"

"If you do something rash again I can't cover your ass this time," Vince said glaring at his oldest child. "You knew how much convincing it took last time, that nothing had happened and everything was settled, I'm not going to do that again."

"I'm not asking you too Dad," Shane said shaking his head. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, and after the pay-per-view, I'll finally have her."

* * *

Hunter sighed as he took a seat on the bed in John's hotel room. Randy had gotten a key from Brianna and they were gathering some clothing for John and Brianna while they stayed at the hospital. When they got back they would talk about what happened on Raw. He couldn't believe what had happened, Stephanie was beside herself, and she didn't know what to think of her brother anymore.

"Hunter I've got some clothing for Brianna," Randy sighed as he threw the small suitcase behind Hunter on the bed before he sat down in the chair. Sighing he looked around his best friends room. "Has Steph talked to her father yet?"

"She can't get in touch with him," Hunter sighed rubbing his hands tiredly over his face. "He won't talk to her; I think he's trying to cover things up with Shane again."

"I can't believe he did that," Randy said shaking his head "That look in his eye, he wanted to kill her, if John didn't stop him and I didn't get her hidden in the back I don't know what he would've done."

"I don't even want to imagine," Hunter said shaking his head as he picked up the suit case. "We better get to the hospital, Shawn's there waiting for us, we have to discuss this."

Fifteen minutes later they sat around John's hospital bed after Brianna had changed quickly in the bathroom. Hopping back onto the bed John wrapped his arm tightly around her; he never wanted her out of his sight now.

"How are you?" Hunter asked slowly glancing John over. Where he received stitches on his head was blood red and looked sore. The top of his rip cage was wrapped tightly and the cut on his chest was finally stitched up and glistened from the clear cream the doctor had applied before they arrived. He had never seen his friend in such bad shape.

"Well it's only Tuesday, I'm sure I'll get better," John smiled. "I just need time to heal."

"And you better take that time to heal," Shawn said seriously from his spot standing against the wall with his arms crossed. "You shouldn't have wrestled with a broken rib."

"You could've hurt yourself more," Randy added from his spot sitting at John's feet.

"I know, I know," John said shaking his head "I couldn't tell Shane something was wrong! You guys understand that, he would just make it all worse."

"He's right," Hunter sighed "John you should just be happy all he did was open the cut on your chest."

"And a concussion," Brianna sighed as she rubbed his chest lightly. "From that damn chair shot."

"He wasn't supposed to hit me with a chair then," John grimaced as he felt the stitches on his stomach. "He really knows how to swing that damn cane doesn't he?"

"I don't know how you can joke around at a time like this," Brianna said shaking her head.

"Trying to lighten the mood after being beaten by a hyper active 30 year old," John laughed.

"Speaking of that hyper active 30 year old," Shawn sighed "He's missing, him and Vince won't take anyone's calls, not even Stephanie's, he's covering it all up again John."

"I can't believe this," Brianna said a tear falling from her eye. "Why won't let just leave us alone?"

Randy glanced at Hunter in his seat by the window. Hunter shook his head lightly at him. Randy sighed and looked back at his best friends. He didn't like what Hunter was keeping from them, it was best get the shock over with. Brianna would be almost three months pregnant before the pay-per-view began and they needed to know.

"He's been saying some things in the locker room," Randy said weakly avoiding Brianna's gaze. "About this entire thing."

"What has he been saying?" John asked rubbing Brianna's back to stop her from going into hysterics.

"Well just so you know," Shawn said calmly "He's trying to get the locker room on his side about the ordeal. He's got about half on his side right now."

"What is he saying?" John sighed as his friends.

"That Brianna brought it on," Hunter said quietly.

"And I think he's even saying that the baby is his," Randy said slowly.

Brianna couldn't take it anymore, without a word she quickly moved from her spot on the bed and ran from the room. The guys were silent, John made to get out of the bed but Randy held him down.

"You have to stay still," Randy said sternly.

"I'll go talk to her," Shawn smiled moving from the wall "She probably went to the cafeteria." Shawn said quickly leaving the room.

"I never should've asked her to come with me on the road," John groaned as he held his ribs lightly.

"Stop," Hunter said smiling "You know if you could go back you would still ask her."

"I'd just tell her to stay away from Shane," John said rolling his eyes. "I can't believe he was her friend."

"He was all our friends," Randy said frowning "I don't know what we're going to do now."

"Well for one thing," John sighed "Brianna and I are going to be driving from every where; I don't want her near him."

"Invest in a bus," Hunter smiled "It's perfect."

"We can't afford a bus," John sighed. "We can barely afford a house even after we sell the one in Tampa."

"I can go in on you with that one," Randy said patting John's leg. "We can get one with a bed room in the back that can be yours and Brianna and one of the couches we can turn into a bed."

"You thought about this already haven't you?" John laughed.

"We were thinking of ways to watch over you guys, and that's what we got," Hunter said grinning. "We only have one for you still being here. We don't know how we are going to watch over you guys while you are in Massachusetts."

"Don't worry about that," John laughed. "But about that bus, were will we get one?"

"I'm sure we can work something out," Hunter smiled "We can look after you get out."

"I've got two more days," John said resting his head against the pillow.

* * *

Shawn walked quickly to the cafeteria, looking around he noticed Brianna sitting alone at a table near the large window with a bottle of water in her hands. Sighing he walked toward the table and sat across from her. She continued to stare blanking outside of the window.

"Bri," Shawn said soothingly. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just had to get out of there," She said looking slowly at Shawn.

"Understandable," Shawn smiled "John's worried about you; you need to stop running out on him."

"I know," She sighed "He's worried about the stress and how it'll affect the baby."

"He should be," Shawn said seriously. "You don't need to be stressed, be happy that nothing is going to happen next week on RAW, you need to rest. You shouldn't be doing this while pregnant."

"I know," She said shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore."

"Your going to be doing it for a while knowing Vince," He said frowning.

"I know," She said looking back out the window. "I want my life back."


	25. Safety At Last?

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna talk about investing in a bus, but Brianna is worried it isn't the right way to raise a child. John sends Brianna back to the hotel for a decent nights sleep.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,142  
Chapter #: (25?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna walked back to John's hospital room with Shawn behind her. After talking with Shawn she felt a lot better. Sighing she pushed the door open. Smiling at John she walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him while Shawn took Hunters empty chair.

"Where did Randy and Hunter go?" Brianna asked as John kissed her head lightly.

"To get us some decent lunch," John smiled "I ordered for you I hope you don't mind."

"As long as you ordered what I usually get," She said cuddling up to John.

"Hunter knows what you get Shawn so he's just going to order you that," John said grinning at Shawn over Brianna.

"That's fine," Shawn said leaning back in the chair closing his eyes.

"Bri," John said rubbing her back lightly "I want you to go back to the hotel room tonight, get some sleep on a real bed."

"I don't want to leave you alone here," She said wrapping the blanket around her as she cuddled closer to John.

"I'll be fine," He laughed. "You need some rest without worrying about me. And don't worry Randy will be with you. Just open the adjoining door and he's right there. Just if some knocks get him to answer it for you."

"John are you sure?" She asked slowly.

"Positive," John said kissing her lips lightly "You need the rest."

"I suppose," She said resting her head on his shoulder as he lightly rubbed her back.

"Randy and Hunter brought up a great way that we can drive to each city," He said quietly not wanting to wake Shawn who had fallen asleep in the chair.

"Really how?" Brianna asked yawning.

"We can get a bus," John said simply. "Before you object and say we can't afford it, Randy said he would go in on it too."

"How are we going to work out the living situation?" She asked quickly.

"We've already thought of that," John laughed lightly "We'll find a bus with a bed room in the back that we'll get and we can put a crib in. And Randy can have a pull out couch."

"John are you sure?" Brianna asked sitting up looking at him.

"It'll work," John smiled rubbing her cheek lightly. "Stephanie and Hunter have one; he was the one who recommended it. You've seen their bus we can get something like that."

"But living with a baby on a bus?" She asked slowly.

"We'll work it out," He said kissing her hand lightly. "Right now the priority is to get away from Shane. And that means staying off the air planes. So we'll get a bus follow Hunter and Steph. And Randy will be with us."

"It's a great way to travel Bri," Hunter grinned walking into the room with his arm full of take out food.

"And when the baby comes," Randy said coming in behind him with the drinks "I'll be there to help you guys."

"C'mon Bri, we'll make it a home away from home," John said grinning.

"Okay fine," She said smiling. "Tonight I'll take a look online and in the phone books for people who sell those types of RVs and when you get out of the hospital we'll go look."

"I'll come along," Hunter said placing the food down on the hospital table.

"Me too," Randy said quickly "If I'm going to invest in this I want a part in it—what's up with Shawn?"

"Oh," Brianna said giggling "I think he's tired he's been asleep since we came back."

"He's sitting in my chair," Hunter said slowly.

"Well move him," Randy said shaking his head as he unloaded the bags of food.

"Food," Brianna said hungrily "I haven't eaten in a while."

"That's a bad thing," John frowned at her as she grabbed a burger from Randy as she sat at John's feet sitting Indian style she bit into the burger.

"So good," She through a mouth full of food.

"Bri," John said sternly as she shrugged him off.

"He's right," Hunter said shaking Shawn awake "You have to eat, you can't skip meals."

"I know I know," Brianna said nodding her head before taking a bite out of her burger again.

"What?" Shawn said snapping to attention as he glared at Hunter.

"Foods here," Hunter smiled as nothing happened.

Everyone laughed as Shawn glared as his best friend as he got out of the chair and went over to Randy to get his food. Everyone sat quietly in the room as they ate their lunch, not really sure what to say to each other. After ten minutes, the wrappers were thrown away and the drinks were finished everyone was ready to leave.

"John," Brianna said frowning "I don't want to leave you alone."

"What you think Shane is going to come?" John laughed.

"Yes," Brianna said seriously as Randy helped her with her coat. "This is a public place John."

"Vince is guarding him," Hunter said quietly "I doubt he would let him out."

"But still," She said putting her hair up in a pony tail "I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine babe," John said motioning her to come toward him. He wrapped her arms around her neck as he kissed her lightly. "I want you to rest."

"I will," She smiled weakly at him. "And I'll take a look and see if I can find a place to buy us a bus."

"Have fun," He said kissing the top of her head "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brianna walked away from the bed; looking back she waved at John as she left the room with Hunter and Shawn. John sighed as he looked at Randy who stood at the end of the bed.

"Take care of her," John said seriously.

"You're talking like you're going to die," Randy laughed slipping on his hat. "Relax."

"I just feel like something is going to go wrong," John sighed "You know?"

"What can go wrong?" Randy asked frowning "Brianna is being watched by three of your best friends, you only have two more days in the hospital, and when you get out we're going shopping for something to keep Shane away from Brianna."

"It's not something that's going to go wrong now," John frowned "Later."

"You mean," Randy's heart dropped "Like having to deal with the pay per view and Shane later on?"

"In a way," John laughed "Sounds stupid."

"It's not stupid. Look John I have to tell you," Randy started.

"Randall," Hunter said frowning at Randy popping his head in the door way. "Let's go it takes 20 minutes to get to the hotel."

"I better go," Randy said moving toward the door.

"What did you have to tell me?" John asked looking at his friend strangely.

"Nothing," Randy smiled "Don't worry about it."


	26. What Goes Bump In The Night?

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Randy keeps his promise and watches over Brianna while John is still in the hosptial. During his sleepless last night John calls Randy with something on his mind.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,142  
Chapter #: (26)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sighing Brianna tried another search. Sitting at her laptop she tried her best to find a place that would sell her a bus she was looking for. After searching for almost an hour she was about to give up. Sighing she rested her head in her hands. Running her hand down her face she looked up. Randy was laying on the bed flipping through a magazine and watching a random movie on the TV. Shaking her head she laughed, leaning to the side of the computer she rested her head on her arm and smiled at him.

"Randy you know you don't have to stay here all night with me," She said kindly.

"I know," Randy grinned sitting up after closing the magazine. "John comes back tomorrow so I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Randy," Brianna laughed as she went back to searching on the internet. "Now it would help if I could find a stupid dealership for a damn bus."

"No luck?" Randy asked rolling off the bed and walking up to her. Resting his hand on the back of the chair he leaned over her.

"None at all," She sighed "I've been looking for two days, and nothing. I even have Hunter looking now. I really don't want to have to go to Connecticut to get it."

"I'm sure we won't have to go to Connecticut to get it," Randy laughed as his eyes scanned the screen. "Well there's got to be something around here."

"Randy I've looked," She said looking up at him. "There is nothing."

"There," Randy grinned pointing to the screen.

"Where?" Brianna asked quickly turning her attention back to the screen.

"There," Randy said clicking on a web site. "You haven't looked here."

"That's because it's two hours away," She sighed leaning back in the chair.

"We've got time, it's only Wednesday," Randy grinned "We can go up there Thursday afternoon and who knows we might find something and we get to drive it back."

"Don't we have to get an okay from Mr. McMahon so he knows we're driving and not flying?"

"Who cares," Randy said quickly "Write down the directions, I'm going to go call Hunter."

"Why do I have to write them down," She said grumbling as she reached for a pen and piece of paper.

"Because you're on the computer," Randy said smirking as he took a seat on the bed.

"Spoil sport," Brianna said sticking her tongue out at Randy. "I wish I had a printer." She grumbled as she began to write out the directions.

"Great thanks Hunter!" Randy said smiling as he hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Brianna asked not looking up from the paper.

"He said tomorrow after we collect John from the hospital we can go," Randy grinned.

"Are you sure John would be up for it?" Brianna asked tucking her hair behind her ear as she continued to write down the directions.

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Randy said getting off the bed.

"He's still sore," Brianna sighed as she finished the directions.

"Well we'll bring Hunters rental then," Randy said walked behind her to get to the open door. "It's bigger."

"Fine with me," She sighed shutting off her computer. "Heading off to bed?"

"Yup," He smiled putting his hand in his pockets as he smiled at her. "Early start tomorrow."

"Thanks Randy," She smiled kindly at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being here for me, for John," She smiled "Helping us, without you, I don't know how we'd be able to get through this."

"You guys are my best friends," He said blushing a little "I would do anything for you two. You're like a little sister to me Bri, seeing you in trouble with Shane—it makes me want to protect you as much as I can."

"Randy," Brianna smiled getting out of the chair as she threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his lightly around her back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He said kissing the side of her head as he let her go. "Leave the door open?"

"Please," She smiled weakly as she backed away from him. "Without John here I feel like Shane can get to me."

"I won't let that happen," Randy smiled as he waved. "Good night Bri."

"Night Randy," She sighed as she sat on the bed.

She was happy she was already in her night clothing, she was exhausted. She had spent the entire day with Stephanie and the baby. Seeing Stephanie with the baby made her want to be a mother even more, she hadn't really thought about being pregnant for a while, but seeing her with her child she was getting excited.

Throwing the covers back she shut off the TV and laid down in the darkness. The only light was coming from Randy's room as he was preparing to go to sleep. Closing her eyes her hand went instinctively to her still flat stomach. She wouldn't be showing for another three months, sometimes she hated that she found out so soon about being pregnant. But thinking about being in the ring when she didn't know scared her to death. This baby was going to change her life for the good, and she knew it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

John groaned as he moved to his side in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He couldn't sleep on his right side because of the stitches on his head and side, and it felt uncomfortable to sleep on his left but he tried his hardest. He opened his eyes as he rolled back onto his back. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he looked at his watch: it was 2 in the morning.

He groaned again as he banged his head lightly against his pillow. Being in the hospital made him miss the hotel beds, he missed being able to hold Brianna while she slept in his arms when he couldn't. When all he could think about was Shane taking her from him, holding her knowing she would never leave him.

For ten minutes John stared at the blank ceiling above him, he just couldn't go to sleep. Sighing he reached for his cell phone, and quickly dialed Randy's number. He closed his eyes as the phone rang.

"John what's the matter?" He heard Randy say clearly.

"How did you know it was me?" He said holding back a laugh.

"It's two in the morning, who else would call me this early," Randy said.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep, I just wanted to see how Bri was, it would help me sleep better," John said cracking a smile.

"Does that mean that I have to get out of bed," Randy groaned.

"No," John laughed. "Just wanted to see how she was doing."

"She's fine," Randy said quickly. "She's been upbeat, the entire day she was out with Steph and the baby, and she's looking forward to being back in your arms."

"I just want to get out of here," John groaned. "I hate sleeping in these beds."

"How you doing?" Randy asked.

"Stitches are still killing me, I want them out!" He sighed.

"Aren't they going to come out?" Randy asked slowly.

"No," John grumbled. "These are the ones that just seem to melt away, I'll have them another week."

"Well at least you don't have to wrestle," Randy said happily. "Be happy about that."

"Yeah I suppose," John sighed running his hand down his face, flinching as he touched the stitches. "I hate these things."

"Well in a few hours you will be able to put on a hat and shirt that actually covers you and forget about them," Randy said yawning.

"Randy I'm sorry I'm stopping you from sleeping," John said blushing "You should get some sleep."

"It's okay I was awake," He sighed. "Can't sleep really."

"Why," John asked quickly.

"I don't know I just feel like something is going to go wrong," Randy sighed.

"Like what, something with Bri," John asked quickly sitting up, angry that he couldn't do anything.

"I'm not sure," Randy said quickly. "Something of the sort."

"Please," John said slowly "Just check on her."

"Don't worry I am," He could hear Randy quickly walking toward his and Brianna's room. His heart stopped as Randy didn't say anything. "John, hold on, I think someone is outside the door."

"Randy," John heard Brianna say groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," Randy said as John stopped breathing.

"Randy," Brianna said slowly. "RANDY!" He heard Brianna scream.

"RANDY!" John screamed into the phone.


	27. So Cute It's Sickening

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: After a hectic night, Brianna, Randy and Hunter pick up John from the hospital before they head to the bus dealership.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,864  
Chapter #: (27?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: I just started college everyone, so I might not update as often as I have been. Though I am still well ahead of what I'm posting. I'm going to try to finish chapter 38 this weekend.

------------------------------------

"Randy get away from the door," Brianna said flinging the covers off of her as she ran toward him. He was standing at the door looking through the peep hole "Randy please."

"Bri, shush," He said quietly as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"What is it?" She asked quietly as she gripped at his night shirt.

"I don't know," He said looking down at her. "I thought I saw Shane but no one is out there."

"Randy does he know you switched rooms?" She asked quickly.

"I don't think so," He said letting go of her as he walked toward the door leading to his room. "Oh," He said picking up the phone and throwing it to Brianna. "It's your boyfriend."

"John?" She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Brianna!" He said breathlessly "What's going on is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," She said brightly walking toward Randy's room.

"Why were you screaming?" John asked slowly.

"Oh well we thought someone was at the door," She said looking at Randy standing by the door.

"And was there?" John asked.

"Randy anyone there?" Brianna asked quickly covering up the phone.

"Shush!" He said motioning her to turn off the phone.

"Everything is all right love, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'm tired I think I better head to bed." She said quickly shutting off the phone before John could reply. "Why did I just have to lie to my fiancé?"

"Because Shane's out in the hallway," Randy said quietly as he looked at her pulling her close.

"What?" She asked quickly looking out the peep hole and saw Shane quickly walk by the door as she jumped back.

"C'mon Bri, we have to call Hunter," He whispered leading her toward the bed. "Stay there, I'll call Hunter."

Laying down Brianna pulled the covers over her. Laying on her side she stared at Randy who stood in the door way leading to her room talking to Hunter on the phone. Shutting his phone he turned around toward her and walked toward the bed. Laying next to her he held her hand tightly.

"Hunter knows he's out there," Randy sighed. "He says he's drunk he's already talked to him about it. Apparently he's been out there for hours."

"Can't they get him to go away?" She asked quickly.

"His father is in charge of the floor what are they going to do?" Randy sighed. "Hunter told me that we should just stay in my room, and everything should be okay."

"John's not going to like this," Brianna sighed. "I'm not going to tell him."

"I think he's already a little suspicious with the way that you ended that phone call," Randy laughed.

"He's probably already called Hunter, so I'm sure it doesn't matter," She grinned as she closed her eyes. "Good night Randy."

"Night Bri," Randy said kissing her hand as he let it go, turning over they were both asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna helped John dress as Randy and Hunter waited outside. She slipped the shirt over his head trying not to bump the stitches. He sighed as he took a seat on the bed and Brianna handed him his shoes. Taking a seat at the end of the bed she smiled at him.

"I'm happy you're getting out of here," She grinned as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Me too," John grinned back at her after pulling on his shoes. "It was lonely without you here."

"Well I would've stayed here if you let me," She smirked back.

"Well now I know," He said leaning toward her and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Hopefully we won't have to be in a hospital for a while."

"Meaning you hope they let you win that ambulance match?" She sighed.

"In a matter of speaking yes," John smiled as he put on his Red Sox hat. "C'mon let's go find us a bus."

He smiled grabbing the suit case as he wrapped his arm around Brianna's shoulder as she got off the bed. She smiled as they walked out of the hospital room out to Randy and Hunter who were waiting for them by the elevators.

The two hour car ride to the dealer ship was mostly silent. Hunter drove while Randy sat in the passenger seat catching up on the sleep he lost last night worrying about Brianna. While John and Brianna were asleep in the back seat, John sat behind Hunter with his arm around Brianna who was sitting in the middle seat her head resting on his shoulder.

Hunter smiled as he looked at the sight in his back seat while looking through his rearview mirror. They truly were meant for each other, they were happy together. He was just angry that his brother in law wanted to ruin it all. If Shane hadn't been so spoiled surely he would see breaking up John and Brianna would destroy both of them.

Hunter knew before John had met Brianna his life wasn't going so well, and he wasn't happy with it. He was sleeping around drinking more than he should have then during a house show he fell into Brianna's lap—literally, and it was love over night. It broke John's heart to say good bye to her when he left. With her being at school, he knew they wouldn't be able to be with each other. He hadn't seen John happier than when Brianna was in his arms.

Sighing he pulled into the lot of the bus dealer ship. He turned off the car as he turned his head toward Randy. He tapped him lightly stirring him; Randy blinked and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"We here," He said groggily squinting his eyes against the afternoon sun.

"Yeah," Hunter said removing his seat belt turning around in his seat he smiled at John and Brianna. "Makes you not want to wake them."

"They're so cute it's sickening," Randy laughed getting out of the car.

"John," Hunter said shaking his leg, "John c'mon get up we're here."

"I'm up," John said removing his arm from about Brianna as he yawned. "Bri sweetie, we're here c'mon."

"So tired," Brianna groaned as she opened her eyes and followed John out of the car.

"You should be tired," John smiled putting his arm around her as she leaned against him. "I'm surprised you haven't had morning sickness today."

"Oh she did," Randy laughed stretching. "Poor thing got up at 6 o'clock this morning, was up for hours throwing up."

"Yeah thanks for holding back my hair Randy," Brianna smiled as a dealer came up to them.

"Hello," He said smiling. "How can I help you?"

"My fiancé and I are looking for a bus to travel in while I'm on the road," John said quickly.

"Oh of course," He said smiling. "Why don't I start showing you around, you can go in the buses if you like, and just tell me which one you like best."

For the best of two hours John, Brianna, Hunter and Randy were led around by the sales man as they looked in different buses, and walked around the lot. Finally they found the perfect one for them. While Randy and Hunter were talking to the sales man Brianna and John looked around their new home.

As you entered the 'living area' was to your left. With a couch (which Randy would be sleeping on) and a few spare chairs. Past that was the kitchen area, with a fridge, and a small four person table. Then there was a bathroom across from that a closet. In the back was the bedroom, with just enough room to spare for a cradle later, and under the bed was more storage space.

It was the perfect bus for them; they just needed to find the perfect driver. Luckily Hunter had already arranged that for them. He would be driving up to meet them, and would begin working from that day.

After the papers were signed, and the hands shook Brianna, John and Randy climbed onto their new home. Brianna fell into one of the recliner chairs across from Randy's bed.

"I'm already settled," She smiled as Randy laid out on his bed.

"Now we just have to get food, drinks and move all of our clothing in here, and we need sheets" John grinned sitting in a chair next to Brianna.

"Spoil sport," Randy said sitting up as Hunter walked onto the bus.

"Drivers here," He said as man of 30 walked onto the bus and smiled. "This is David. David this is John and Brianna, and that's Randy on the couch."

"Hi," He said smiling waving at them.

"So he's going to be driving you back to the hotel. I'll follow you guys in the rental," Hunter smiled leaving shutting the door.

"We need to go to Wal-Mart," John sighed as he laid down in the hotel room bed. They had just gotten back from the two hour trip from the bus dealership. Their new bus was parked beside Hunter and Stephanie's. "Feel like taking a trip?"

"I suppose," Brianna sighed as she clutched at her stomach, as John frowned at her pale face. "When they say morning sickness—they lie!" She said collapsing on the bed next to John.

"I'm sorry baby," John laughed as he rubbed her back lightly. "Few more months and you're over it."

"Months that can't go by quick enough," She smiled weakly at him as she rubbed her eyes.

"They'll go by faster than you think," John grinned as he propped himself up on his arm as he looked at her. "I love you."

"I know," She grinned back as she laid on her side looking at him. "Should we get young Randall to join us on this wonderful trip to Wally World?"

"I suppose," John smiled sitting up as he scratched his stomach above his stitched cut. "I hate stitches."

"Stop scratching," She said swatting his arm as she got up from the bed. "They'll go away in no time."

"I hate I can't apply that stupid cream for another three hours," John said resisting the urge to scratch his chest again.

"Baby," She laughed as she knocked on Randy's open door.

"Bri," Randy said looking up from his book.

"Hey Randy, you want to come with us to Wal-Mart? We can get some food for the bus and you can get some blankets for your bed," She smiled leaning on the door.

"Sure," He said closing his book. "Let me change and I'll be right there."

"Get your stuff," She laughed kicking John's shoed foot. "We're going; we've got a lot to get."

"I'm coming I'm coming," John grinned as he moved from the bed and wrapped his arms around Brianna's waist as he smiled at her before he kissed her.

"You two make me sick," Randy grimaced as he walked into their room putting on his jacket. "Please no PDAs at Wal-Mart, bad enough we might get recognized."

"Oh hush up and put on a hat," John laughed at his friend as he grabbed his car keys. "Shall we?"


	28. Shadows In The Daytime

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: After a trip to Wal-Mart John and Randy find someone hanging around outside of John and Brianna's room  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,716  
Chapter #: (28?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Sorry that I'm not really updating this as much as I should be, but I have started college and though I'm not there all day I haven't been writing as much as I was during the summer. Though tonight most likely I'm about to start Chapter 40, except _The Heights of Love _to go to 50 chapters then shall be a 'sequel'

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Man John why are you driving so slow?" Brianna laughed at him from the back seat.

"I'm trying to be cautious here!" John scowled at her through the rear view mirror.

"You guys still make me sick," Randy huffed from the front seat.

"Randy," Brianna said seriously as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "We'll stop."

"Thank you," Randy said grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it. "As much as I love you guys, you act too much like teenagers."

"So," John laughed pulling into the parking lot.

"John you're almost 30, to old for a teenager," Randy laughed.

"Ouch Randy, ouch!" John said slowly. "Just because you're still in your twenties doesn't mean you have to rub it in!"

"Since when did you get sensitive about your age?" Brianna laughed getting out of the car putting on a green Red Sox cap.

"Just recently," John said slowly as he followed Brianna and Randy into the store.

"You've been acting so weird since that match John," Brianna said seriously as Randy grabbed a shopping cart.

"It's the concussion," Randy said smiling as he walked up to them. "It'll pass; give it a few more days."

"By then he might get another concussion," Brianna sighed as she took the car from Randy.

"Are you guys talking about me?" John asked looking away from a display of movies.

"No," Brianna smiled brightly at him as she placed her purse in the cart. "Now what to we need?"

"Food," Randy and John said together.

"Yes we have an empty fridge sitting on the bus," Brianna laughed as she pushed the cart along trying to figure out the store. "But besides that."

"Sheets," John said "Storage lockers."

"DVDs, stuff to keep us entertained," Randy said looking around.

"So let's get that stuff first," Brianna said pushing her cart toward the bed room accessories section. "Then we can argue over what food we're going to get."

While Randy went off to find some blankets and pillows for his couch John and Brianna looked around the shelves for some sheets they both could agree on. The first one they decided on without argument, a beautiful blue set. The quilt on one side a design in copper while on the reverse side it was solid blue, while the sheets were a solid blue and the pillows matched the quilt.

"What about this one?" John asked holding up a black and white checkered print sheet set.

"No," Brianna said crinkling her nose as she frowned at him "Everything on the bus is black we need some color. This?" Brianna asked holding up a very frilly comforter.

"No," John laughed. "We have the girly sheets, we don't need more."

"You guys done yet?" Randy asked poking his head into the bedding aisle.

"No," John said frowning looking at Randy. "Have you got everything?"

"Yup," He smiled throwing some pillows and a quilt and blanket into the cart. "My beds all set."

"How about this set?" Brianna said holding up a light green sheet set.

"Fine with me," John smiled as she threw it in the cart. "It's neutral, time to get pillows."

"Pillows, three aisles down," Randy said pointing behind him.

After gathering some pillows they headed to the entertainment center to find some DVDs and a game system so John and Randy would have something to do. Randy had left to go look at DVDs while John and Brianna were looking through some CDs. John took his hat off as he scratched above the stitches. Placing it back on he continued to look through the CDs.

"Excuse me," Someone said quietly as John felt a tugging on his jersey, John looked down at the eight year old that reached his waist. "Are you John Cena?"

John looked at Brianna who smiled at him from under her cap and nodded as John looked back at the little boy.

"Yes I am," He said smiling crouching down to his level. "What's your name?"

"James," The boy said weakly.

"Hi James nice to meet you," John said as Brianna smiled at John's back. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I have your autograph?" James asked his voice shaking as he handed John a scrap piece of paper and a pen.

"Sure," John smiled taking the pen and paper and balancing the paper on his thigh he quickly signed the paper. "There you go."

"Thank you!" He said beaming as he ran away.

John smiled as he stood back up; turning back to the CDs he heard a laugh and turned toward Brianna who was beaming at him.

"What?" He asked blushing.

"That was so cute," Brianna said walking up to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh hush up," He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Are you guys done here?" Randy asked placing some movies in the cart.

"Just need to pick up the XBOX," John said as Brianna let him go. "Let's do that so we can go get the food."

After picking up the XBOX from the cashier Randy, followed Brianna and John to get some groceries. Walking through the aisles they put everything in the cart they would need for a while, they didn't want to have to stop at a grocery store every city. While Brianna was searching through the snack aisle Randy walked up to John.

"You ever get the feeling we're being followed?" Randy asked slowly as he looked around.

"All the time," John laughed leaning on the shopping cart. "Why?"

"Because I think people are realizing who we are," Randy said slowly.

"Well just act natural will you," John laughed as Brianna threw some chips and cookies into the cart.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking from John to Randy.

"Randy's just being Randy," John laughed. "Too many people following us."

"Awww what's the matter Randy?" Brianna laughed looping her arm through Randy's "Don't like those teenage girls fawning all over you?"

"Teenage girls?" Randy smirked looking around. "Where?" He said laughing.

"I knew that wouldn't get you to mind," She laughed hitting him lightly on the side. "But please let's hurry, I'm feeling exhausted." John wrapped his arm around Brianna's shoulder as she leaned against him as Randy pushed the cart to the checkout line.

--------------------------------------------------------

Brianna walked up to the hotel room while John and Randy loaded everything into the bus. Tomorrow while traveling they would straighten the bus but for right now they just put everything in the chairs and couch that could last. Brianna got into the elevator pressing the button for the second level she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. Something was wrong—but she couldn't tell what.

The door opened to her floor looking down the hall it was empty. Quickly she walked to her and John's room. Looking behind her she looked around the still empty hall way, since Wal-Mart she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed and watched. Sliding her key into the electronic lock she pushed the door open. Turning around she made sure no one was behind her as she walked into the room.

Shutting the door and throwing down her purse on the bed she walked over to the window. Leaning her head against it she smiled as she saw Randy and John load everything into the bus. Turning her attention back to the room she bit her thumb nail as she furrowed her brow. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watching. Her heart raced as she looked around the room for the possibility of Shane hiding.

After checking every possible place she looking in Randy's room, and there was nothing, not even a hint that someone had been in there. Sighing with relief she went back to John and hers room as she sat down on the bed. Running her hands through her hair she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. After flipping through the channels a couple of times she found an afternoon movie on and laid back to watch it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

John and Randy walked back into the hotel lobby laughing as they joked about when they were younger. Randy pressed the up button on the elevator as John leaned against the wall waiting for it.

"I still haven't shaken the feeling of being watched," Randy sighed running his hand down his tired face.

"Yeah I know what you mean," John said looking around as he folded his arms over his chest. "Something is off; you don't think its Shane do you? I hope Brianna is all right."

"Calm down John," Randy said slowly to his friend.

"Why is this taking so damn long?" John growled at the elevator.

"John," Randy said grabbing his arm, "We'll take the stairs one flight up we'll be there quickly, so you can see Brianna is all right."

John quickly ran to the stair case and ran up the stairs two at a time. Pushing the door open, Randy walked up behind him. He's eyes glared as he saw someone run down the hallway and into the waiting elevator.

"You saw that didn't you?" John growled.

"Yeah I did," Randy said quietly. "You think he was following us all day?"

"I have no clue," John said running down the hall to his room. "I just hope he didn't do anything to her." He said fumbling with the key to his room. "Brianna!" He pushed the door open "Bri--"

He stopped as he saw her laying on the bed wrapped in the covers asleep. He sighed with relief as Randy walked to his room shutting the door quietly behind him. It was only eight o'clock but John was exhausted. He had spent most of the week in the hospital and slept in the most uncomfortable bed. He was happy that he'd be able to at least be in a comfortable bed.

Kicking off his shoes he slipped off his shirt. Throwing his hat on the table he unzipped his jeans and kicked them away. Yawning he shut off the TV as he un-tucked the sheets and pulled them back. Sliding under the sheets he shut off the lights as he pulled Brianna closer. He was happy to have her back in his arms.


	29. A Home Away From Home

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: After waking out in the middle of the night, John goes to comfort Brianna but instead gets a bloody nose. The next day, they hit the road.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,404  
Chapter #: (29?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Here is Chapter 29, I have just started Chapter 40, and i plan on taking this part of the story to Chapter 50, so that means 10 more Chapters till the 'sequel' Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------

Brianna shot up in bed as she looked around the pitch black room. Sighing she ran her hand down her tired face. She hated having these nightmares; they woke her up almost every night. Running her fingers through her hair she looked back at John who was sleeping silently. Smiling she quietly got up from the bed as she walked over toward the window. Folding her arms she rested her head on the cold window.

"Brianna," John said quietly as he saw her outline by the window. "What's wrong, another dream?"

"Yes," She said quietly lifting her head up sighing. "This one wasn't as bad, but it was bad enough to wake me up."

"Bri," John said as he got out of the bed walking toward her, he wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm here you know, if you ever need to talk about these dreams, you have them a lot but you don't tell me about them."

"Because I don't want you to be scared," She laughed quietly as she leaned against him.

"Of what," He asked slowly.

"Everything," She sighed rubbing his arms. "Just don't worry about it. We should get back to sleep. It's four in the morning."

"We can sleep on the bus," John smiled kissing her neck.

"John," Brianna smirked turning around in his arms. "What's gotten you in the mood?"

"Realizing we'll have an audience when we're on the bus," John laughed before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Shutting the joining doors to Randy's room, John and Brianna didn't break their kiss till they hit the bed. John had Brianna pinned under him as she smiled at him. She cupped his cheek in her hand as she rubbed it lightly, leaning down he kissed her quickly on the lips before removing her sleep shirt. Frowning he straddled her hips.

"John what's wrong?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing," He said shaking his head. "It's just my head, it's killing me."

"Let me get you some aspirin," Brianna said squirming her way from under John as he sat back on the bed.

"It's probably nothing," John smiled as she went into the bathroom to get the medicine and a glass of water.

"Still," She frowned getting the glass of water after putting her shirt back on. "Just take some."

"Okay," John sighed as he walked toward her.

"John!" Brianna gasped. "Your nose it's bleeding!"

"What?" John asked rubbing his finger under his nose, pulling it away his eyes widened at the streak of dark blood on his finger. "How did that happen?"

"Here," She said getting a wad of toilet paper and putting it under his nose "Pinch it, tilt your head back, that's it."

"How do you know what to do when someone has a bloody nose?" John said in a nasal voice.

"My brother," Brianna laughed getting out the aspirin from the bottle. "When we were younger he had tons, I've learned how to take care of them, clean up after them just about everything."

"Well," John said removing the paper so he could take the aspirin quickly. "This is my first one; I wonder what brought it on?"

"Probably the medicine from the hospital," Brianna sighed sitting on the edge of the tub. "Your sinuses are dry, it'll pass."

"Thanks," John said after running his bloody finger under the sink, shaking it dry. "I really don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be completely lost," She smirked yawning. "So damn tired."

"Go back to bed," John said leaning on the counter as he gathered some more toilet paper to continue to catch the blood. "I'll be fine," He said quickly putting the clean tissue under his nose.

"We can sleep on the bus bed after we make it," She smiled resting her forehead on her palm.

"You're exhausted, you need sleep, I don't want you to be put up in the hospital for not taking care of yourself," John sighed checking on his nose.

"I can't," She sighed looking up at him "I'm too worried about you. Look at you, stitches in your stomach and head, concussion, and broke ribs."

"Brianna," John said throwing the bloody wad in the toilet when he stopped bleeding. "Nothing is more important than taking care of you. You're carrying our baby after all."

"I know," She sighed. "I'm just used to taking care of other people, not really worrying about myself you know? It's going to be hard to change the swing of things."

"I understand babe," John smiled sitting next to her wrapping his arm around her. "But I'm here to take care of you too you know." He said kissing the side of her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Randy hurry!" John yelled out of the bus door as Randy quickly ran toward the bus "Hunter and Steph left twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry," Randy said gasping for breath as he climbed onto the bus and shut the door behind him. "I had to run back to the room, I left something,"

"What?" John laughed holding onto the chair and the bus lurched and began moving.

"My wallet," Randy blushed.

"Randy," John said laughing as he shook his head. "Well it's time to get down to business; Brianna and I are going to work on the bed room. You want to put the stuff away in the cabinets?"

"Sure," Randy said walking toward the kitchen as John left for the bedroom in the back.

"Hey babe," John said kissing her neck lightly as she shook out the fitted sheet for the bed.

"Hi," She said happily as she laid it on the bed tucking the corners under the mattress.

"How can I help?" John asked moving to the other side of the bed tucking in those corners.

"For now," She said shaking out the top sheet and throwing part of it toward John. "Just help me make the bed. After we can figure out were to put all the stuff."

"Well Randy is putting away the food," John said as she threw the quilt at him.

"After that we just have to figure out storage, where to put Randy's sheets after he's done sleeping. What goes in the closet what goes under the bed…who knew it would be this stressful!"

"Calm down," John said unwrapping the pillows as Brianna threw him a pillow case. "No need to get stressed over this."

"I'm trying not to," She laughed placing the pillows at the top of the bed as she brushed her hair back from her face. "There is just so much to do!"

"Don't worry," John smiled getting the trunks from under the bed. "We've got Randy to help us."

"I heard my name in vain," Randy smirked as he rested his hands over head leaning on the door frame.

"John was just telling me you're going to be our personal slave," Brianna said laughing as she walked past Randy.

"She's joking right?" Randy asked seriously jerking his thumb toward her.

"Of course," John laughed pulling out the last trunk from under the bed. "Chose which one you want."

"I'll take the silver," Randy said pointing at it. "Where are we going to keep these?"

"Haven't decided," John said leaning on the blue on. "Bri and I will keep ours under the bed, yours you're welcome to keep it under the bed too."

"Fine with me," Randy said grabbing for his suitcase which was in the corner of the room. "Doubt it'll fit in the closet." Randy looked at Brianna who was moving around the living area looking for something. "Have you—told her?"

"About catching Shane?" John asked quietly as he looked at her, before shaking his head. "I can't, I don't need her to be worried about more."

"I understand," Randy said unpacking his suitcase into his trunk. "You'll have to tell her eventually."

"I know," He sighed. "During RAW, I'll tell her,"

"You know what you're doing on RAW right?" Randy asked slowly.

"Yeah," John said nodding. "Accepting Shane's challenge to an Ambulance Match."

"Know who's going to win?" Randy asked quickly.

"Not yet, even if we find out soon, I can only imagine what'll happen if Shane wins," John said looking at Brianna who was sitting on the couch with her eyes closed. "It'll break her heart, and spirit."


	30. The Secret Is Out

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shawn Michaels, HHH and Shane will make regular apperances)  
Summary: Brianna finds a cyrptic message in the bus when she grabs something for John, while during the last RAW before the PPV, Shane shocks everyone by letting something slip.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,583  
Chapter #: (30?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: So here's a new chapter! Only three more chapters till The Ambulance Match...excited?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Brianna ran quickly toward the bus with the umbrella over her head protecting her from the down pour of rain that seemed never ending. John and Brianna were just about to leave for RAW, when John realized that he had left his shoes under the bed, and Brianna offered to get them for him. Taking her keys out from her pocket she unlocked the bus door and climbed in. Shaking out her umbrella she closed it and laid it at the bottom of the stairs as she shut the door behind her.

Flicking on the lights she brushed her wet bangs out of the way and she quickly walked through the bus to get to the bed room. After reaching under the bed she pulled out John's wrestling sneakers. Standing up she quickly left the room. As she walked past the table she saw a note laying on top of it that didn't seem to be there before. Biting her lip she placed his shoes down in one of the chairs as she reached for the note.

Unfolding it her eyes scanned the note slowly; her brow frowned as she read the letter over and over. Lightning flashed outside as she looked up. Tears welled in her eyes as she crumpled the letter in her hand. Slowly she fell to her knees, as she looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't going to tell him, he wasn't going to know till it was time.

"Bri," Came a soft voice, it seemed to far away.

"John," Brianna said shoving the note in her back pocket as she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing," She said wiping the tears away with the back of her hand. "I just got a little emotional."

"You sure you're okay?" John asked as she finally looked up at him as she nodded lightly.

"Yeah don't worry about me," She said quickly standing up. "I got your shoes!"

"I see that," John said smiling lightly. "Car's ready, you coming?"

"Of course," She smiled weakly at him as another large clap out thunder sounded followed by a strike of lightning not to far off.

"Strong storm," John said casually as Brianna stared out the window as John drove to the arena.

"Yeah," She said blankly.

"Babe are you sure you're okay?" John asked looking at her as he stopped at a red light. "You haven't been the same since I got you off the bus."

"Oh yeah," She said smiling weakly as she nodded. "I'm just thinking you know."

"Okay," John said slowly as he turned into the arena parking lot.

"I don't get it Hunter," John sighed running his hand down his face as he looked up at him. They were sitting in Hunters locker room as Brianna was with Stephanie having dinner in the catering room. "Something has scared her, but she won't tell me what."

"You sure she's just not getting nervous about the Pay-per-view? It is next week," Hunter supplied.

"Oh please don't remind me," John said shaking his head. "They haven't even told us who is going to win yet."

"When do you think you'll find out?" He asked slowly.

"Hopefully tonight," John sighed "They need to tell me first, because I don't want her to get the news, I can only imagine what it'll do to her."

"Well I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Hunter smiled weakly. "Have they told you the stipulations yet?"

"Yes," John sighed. "She didn't take to kindly to those that's for sure. But I have a feeling to carry this on for a while, he's going to win."

"John you can't believe that can you?" Hunter said sadly.

"What else to have I to believe?" John frowned.

"Stephanie I found this," Brianna sighed sliding the note across the table to her. "I think you can imagine who wrote this."

"Bri," Stephanie said slowly as she read the note.

"Is it true?" She asked holding back her tears.

"Brianna," Stephanie said handing her back the note "We don't know yet."

"How can you not know?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"This is the only thing we don't know for the pay-per-view," She sighed. "I'm really sorry Brianna but I don't know what to say. I've been trying to push for this not to happen, but they want what ever we can get more story lines out of."

"So you're saying basically he's going to win," She said anxiously "Stephanie, that can't happen!"

"I know it can't," She said leaning forward. "Dad has told the writers to ignore everything that Shane has done outside of the ring,"

"So your Dad is putting my life and my unborn child's life in Shane's hands?" Brianna said shocked.

"In a way," Stephanie said biting her lip. "Look Brianna if this does happen; I will do everything in my power to have Paul there with you throughout it all. I'm not going to leave you and Shane alone, ever!"

"Thanks Stephanie," Brianna said smiling for the first time today. "Now I just have to deal with Shane challenging John to an Ambulance Match tonight. Thank god John's not going to be in the ring. I've already talked with him about it. He's just going to accept from the top of the ramp."

"That's good, those stitches would come undone easily if he got into a fight with Shane, and I'm sure he doesn't want them in his head longer," Stephanie laughed.

"No he doesn't, he flinches every time he touches them," Brianna smiled.

"At least he's healing now," Stephanie smiled. "It's better than nothing."

"It's just going to be really hard when those things get opened again during the ambulance match next week," She sighed resting her head on his hand. "I just want this over with."

"It won't be over anytime soon," John sighed sitting at the table with Brianna and Stephanie.

"What makes you say that?" Brianna asked looking at him slowly.

"Just think, if they get Shane to win, it'll be more story lines they could use," John frowned "Right Steph?"

"Exactly," She said nodding, as she glanced at Brianna who shook her head.

"Bri c'mon we've go to go get ready," John said reaching for her hand.

"I'll talk to you later Brianna," Stephanie said smiling as she walked off.

"C'mon John," Randy said knocking on John's locker room door. "We're all supposed to be on the ramp."

"Why?" Brianna asked slipping on her sweatshirt.

"I'm not sure," Randy frowned. "Mr. McMahon came by my locker room and told me."

"You're not going to have a match are you?" John asked as she wrapped his arm around Brianna's shoulders as they walked toward the entrance ramp.

"I hope not, I'm not scheduled for a match," Randy sighed. "I suppose I'm just there to guard Brianna."

They stood waiting watching the monitor watching Shane explain his actions and showing video clips of the past month. Brianna bit her lip worried about what would happen, as John wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her tight.

"John!" Shane yelled out onto the mic as Hunter stood quietly behind him, "I know you're here Cena! I'm calling out you out, get you're ass out here!"

"That's our cue," John said grabbing the mic from the stage hand as his music echoed through out the arena.

"Shane what are you yapping at," John said into the mic as he held tightly onto Brianna's hand with Randy standing behind them.

"I'm yapping that you're such a lousy boyfriend," Shane laughed "Oh excuse me fiancé."

John's eyes widened as he looked at Brianna who looking back at Randy. Brianna looked toward Hunter, who was looking stunned.

"He wasn't supposed to say anything," Brianna said into John's ear quickly as John nodded lightly.

"What does that have to do with anything," John said shaking his head.

"It has to do with a great deal of everything," Shane laughed walking around the ring. "It has to do with the challenge I'm going to give you. For Vengeance John, I'm challenging you to an Ambulance Match! And if I win, Brianna is mine!"

"John don't do it," Brianna said holding lightly onto his arm, it was her line but she really didn't want him to do it. "Please don't."

"Brianna I'm sorry," John said slowly. "Shane, I accept!" John yelled into the mic he said throwing the mic down as they walked off into the back.

"Why did he say you two where engaged?" Randy asked quickly as they walked back to John's locker room.

"I don't know," Brianna said biting her lip. "Mr. McMahon doesn't even know."

"He does now," John sighed sitting in a chair. "This—can't be good at all."

"That Bastard!" Hunter said furiously as he walked into John's locker room. "I swear I had no clue he was going to mention that."

"Well Bri," Randy said smirking "Looks like the twelve year old girls are going to hate you."

"Shut up Randy," Brianna said laughing.

"But look on the bright side," Hunter said smiling kindly "You don't wear your ring, so for all Vince knows it was something they added into the story line."

"That's what we can hope," John sighed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the Ambulance Match, and find out who's going to win," Brianna sighed, as Hunter and Randy exchanged glances as John sat next to Brianna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also I posted a poll on my fan fiction journal for this story about possible prequels/sequels, so I would love you forever if you could fill out the poll. For people who don't have LJs I wrote what anon people can do. Here's the link: http/shattered-fics.


	31. The Road To California

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: While driving to Califronia, John has a sleepless night, while the next day Stephanie calls to tell them their decision about the Ambulance Match  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,583  
Chapter #: (31?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: So here's a new chapter! Only two more chapters till The Ambulance Match...excited?  
A/N #3: I have also started a prequel to this story called _A Face in the Crowd_ Chapter one is currently posted on :)

------------------------------------------------------------------

John sat in the dark of the bus as they were being driven to the next city. Brianna was asleep in the bed room while Randy was snoring lightly on the couch. He only had two days till the pay-per-view, Vengeance and he wasn't getting much sleep. Luckily the stitches on his head were gone, but the ones on his chest remained. The cut was much deeper than they originally thought and had to be redone. Sighing John looked at his watch from the light from the front of the bus, it was midnight, Friday morning.

Closing his eyes he leaned back in the chair drinking the last bit of his glass of milk. Placing the cup gently down on the table he ran his hand down his face.

"John," Brianna's quiet voice came from beside him "Babe it's 12:30, you should be sleeping you need to rest up for Sunday.

"I know," He said quietly as she tied her bathrobe around her sitting in the chair across from him. "I just can't seem to sleep. Still worried because we haven't found out who's going to win," He sighed resting his hands on the table.

"Stephanie said we'll find out tomorrow," Brianna said reaching across the table holding his hands lightly.

"I know that's why I can't sleep," He smiled weakly at her.

"Well I can't sleep without you," She said standing up holding onto his hand tightly. "Come to bed Hun."

"Okay," John sighed standing up wrapping his arms around her neck kissing the side of her head. "You need your rest too, so next time you catch me out of bed, just continue to sleep."

"But you worry me when you're out of bed," Brianna sighed as she climbed back into the bed pulling the covers around her.

"Why?" John asked quietly closing the door before taking off his shirt and crawling into bed next to her.

"Because that means you're really worried about something, I don't want you to worry about me John," She said quietly as he pulled her closer to him.

"I can't help it Bri," John said kissing her forehead. "With the whole Shane deal, I've probably become more protective that I should be. And it makes me even worried with you being pregnant."

"So if I wasn't you wouldn't be that worried," She asked rubbing his side lightly.

"Honestly?" He asked quickly.

"Yes," She said nodding, "Tell me the truth."

"Probably not," He said quickly "You're such a strong girl, and I know you can handle Shane on your own."

"John," She said laughing lightly kissing his neck. "I love you."

"I know you do," He said brushing her hair back from her eyes. "I really don't know what we're going to do if Shane wins; we were supposed to have a week off."

"Well," She said sighing "If he wins I can see if we can get some taped segments you know? And just hope I won't be needed at RAW."

"Do that, only if he wins," John smiled "We were supposed to go up to your school to pick up your clothing and stuff."

"Oh I forgot," She said giggling "So much has happened since we discussed that."

"Seems so long ago," John said nostalgically.

"Everything seems so long ago now," She said quietly. "But let's get some sleep, we've got a while left on the road. We're only in Ohio, and we're heading to California."

"Riding in a bus for a day sure beats riding on plane for four hours sitting next to Shane," John laughed quietly as Brianna drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning John walked toward the table holding back a yawn. He smiled at Randy who was eating some cereal. Nodding lightly, still to tired to talk, John took out a water bottle from the fridge and sat at the table across from Randy.

"Morning," He said through a yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" Randy asked before getting another spoon full of cereal.

"Couldn't sleep," John sighed running his hand down his face. "We're supposed to find out who's going to win the match today."

"Oh," Randy said dropping the spoon back into the bowl "Steph and Hunter already in Cali?"

"Yeah," He said nodding, "They should've got there last night. Where are we?"

"Last I checked," Randy said looking out the window "We just entered Colorado."

"We'll be there by tonight then," John sighed.

"Where's Bri?" Randy asked as he continued to eat his cereal.

"Still sleeping," John said looking back at the closed bedroom door. "She really needs her rest."

"You do too," Randy said pointing his spoon at John and he smiled through a mouthful of cereal "An Ambulance Match, you need your strength."

"Not you too," John laughed as he got out of the chair and walked over to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yes me too," Randy sighed putting his cereal bowl in the sink shaking his head. "You got to start listening to people John, just because you think that Shane is going to win doesn't mean you can't at least try!"

"I don't think that Shane is going to win. I know he's going to win," John grumbled turning on the XBOX.

"You're pathetic," Randy sighed sitting next to John on the couch.

"I know just leave me alone to dwell in my sorrows," John grinned at Randy.

--------------------------------------------------

The phone rang as Brianna rolled over, it was John's phone. Brianna crawled to the end of the bed looking for John's shorts from yesterday. She never understood why he couldn't just take the phone out of his shorts and place it on the nightstand so she didn't have to go digging for it. Looking at the caller ID she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Brianna asked holding back a yawn as she laid back on the bed.

"Bri, it's Stephanie," She said quickly.

"Oh hey Steph, what's up?" Brianna asked pulling the covers around her again.

"Well we finally figured out who's going to win the Ambulance Match," Stephanie said happily. "And it's good news."

"John's going to win?" Brianna asked grinning as she sat up suddenly.

"Yes, he is, I was finally able to convince everyone else that it was for the best and we could think of some other feuds for you two," Stephanie said brightly.

"Oh thank you Steph!" Brianna said throwing the covers off of her. "I'm going to go tell John, I'll see you tonight." She said quickly shutting off the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you cheater," Randy said grabbing for John's remote as he started to laugh.

"You blinked I killed you," John said moving his remote from Randy's grasp. "Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not," Randy sighed "I'm just--"

"John!" Brianna said flinging the bedroom door open as she ran toward John and Randy. "John!"

"Brianna," John said placing the remote behind him. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Stephanie!" Brianna said brightly as John slightly held her hips and she held onto his arms tightly. "John you're going to win!"

"What?" Randy asked getting up from the couch.

"John's going to win! Stephanie just told me, we're going to win! I don't have to go with Shane for a month!" She said happily the smile not leaving her face.

"Brianna!" John said picking her up and hugging her tight, as he kissed her. "That's got to be the best news of the month!"

"Hey!" Brianna said laughing.

"Well that and finding out we were pregnant," John smiled.

"Nice save," Randy grinned walking past them.

"What do you want to do during our week off?" Brianna asked gripping John's neck.

"You guys get a week off?" Randy frowned "No fair!"

"Oh hush up," John smiled "You have one too."

"Since when," Randy asked slowly grabbing a bottle of water. "Hunter told me, you, him and me have a week off."

"Well that's good news," Randy smiled. "What are we doing?"

"Well," Brianna said as John placed her back on the floor. "The first couple of days we were going to head to Massachusetts, to get all the stuff I left at school. You can meet my roommate."

"Is she cute?" Randy smirked.

"Randy," Brianna said laughing as she sat down in the chair smiling. "She's not your type, sorry."

"You should call her and tell her we're coming," John suggested. "Since you might not still have access."

"It's only been a month," Brianna sighed.

"Your parents might've stopped paying for you when they found out," John frowned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Brianna said slowly.

"Are you ever going to talk to your parents again Bri?" Randy asked from his seat at the table.

"Eventually I suppose," She frowned "If and when we ever have to go that way, I might stop by the house try to work things out. But right now it's not in the cards. My parents have already told me they don't approve of my decision, so I'm angry at them about that."

"You're their baby girl," John sighed sitting on the couch frowning "They'll forgive you."

"If only it was that easy," Brianna said quietly.


	32. Tomorrow Our Lives Change

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: At breakfast the morning before the PPV, John woried Shane is trying to plan something, while later in the afternoon John and Brianna spent time with Paul and Stepahnie  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,624  
Chapter #: (32?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: So here's a new chapter! Only one more chapter till The Ambulance Match...excited? If you haven't noticed I have started the prequel for this story, I'm working on Chapter four right now, so go read and review it :) It's called _A Face In The Crowd_

* * *

Saturday morning John, Randy and Brianna sat in the hotel restaurant having breakfast. Everyone was abuzz about Vengeance tomorrow night and the word had gotten around to the Superstars that John would be winning the ambulance match, which just about everyone was happy about. Everyone who was supporting John and Brianna walked by their table and clapped John on the back telling him he better kick Shane's ass.

"Seems like just about everyone in the locker room is on your side John," Randy smiled as he leaned back in his chair looking around the room as all of his co-workers.

"Well most of them," John said nodding as he looked over at Shane's table. Where Shane sat with Johnny Nitro, Matt Striker, and Rob Conway, they were the only superstars that seemed to be on his side.

"Who cares about them anyways," Brianna said after taking a sip from her glass, "No one really likes them anyways."

"True, but I can't help but think they are up to something," John frowned at Brianna and Randy.

"What makes you say that?" Randy asked quickly.

"They keep looking over here with weird looks on their faces," John said quietly.

"They are probably just jealous," Brianna laughed gripping John's hand tightly "Just relax okay? There is nothing he can do, you're the one who's going to win, he's just angry."

"That's what worries me," John sighed. "But enough of this, let's eat."

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" John asked Brianna as she walked around the room looking for her book.

"Well Stephanie asked me if we wanted to go to the park with her, Hunter and Aurora," She said clutching her book in her hand as she sat down next to John on the bed "I told her I would ask you then tell her yes or no."

"Sounds like a plan," John smiled tucking her hair behind her ear. "It's not to hot, it's perfect outside, and at least we don't be dying in the heat."

"My thoughts exactly," Brianna smiled kissing him lightly. "I'll go tell her."

Brianna quickly left the room to head next door to Stephanie's room. John stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser were his keys, wallet and hat lay. John frowned as Brianna's engagement ring lay next to his keys. He still didn't want her to wear it out, but ever since Shane had announce they were engaged he was going to get her to wear it again, but he kept forgetting.

"John," Brianna smiled shutting the door behind her. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay," John smiled as he turned around, ring in hand. "I want you to wear this all the time now, since everyone knows now, no use hiding it."

"You're right," Brianna smiled as John slipped the ring on her finger again. "And besides I feel naked without it." She said standing on tip-toes to peck him on the lips.

John smiled at her as she slipped his hat on his head, before kissing him again. Smiling she walked away from him to grab her purse and sunglasses off of the small table in the room. Slipping on her glasses she turned to John as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked holding out her hand as John took it. "We're walking."

"Are you up to that?" John asked frowning at her as he opened the door.

"It's across the street," She laughed as she met Stephanie, Hunter and Aurora in the hallway.

"John," Hunter said smiling "I need to talk to you, but we'll take a walk when we get to the park."

"Fine with me," John smiled wrapping his arm around Brianna.

* * *

Stephanie sat on the edge of the sandbox as Aurora sat with a small shovel in her hand flinging the sand around. Brianna said on the other end with her feet in the sand building a small castle by herself. John smiled at her as Hunter and him stood watching them.

"C'mon let's go for that walk," Hunter smiled clapping John on the shoulder as they started to walk. "While you guys were still driving here, word was going around," Hunter said warily "Something about Shane and the match tomorrow."

"He's planning on something isn't he?" John said nodding as he stood, hands on his hips he looked up to the sky. "I knew it, Brianna and Randy told me not to worry but I knew he was planning something."

"But we don't know what," Hunter frowned "There's hundreds of things he could do during that match."

"Then someone is going to need to watch Brianna, I have a feeling he's going to try to get his cronies to take her during the match," John said smugly. "That evil little shit why he wants to ruin our lives."

"He wants what you have," Hunter said shrugging as they continued their walk down the park path, "He's always been the jealous type, I've just never seen him go this far."

"So for the match," John said quickly changing the subject "You going to get involved?"

"I'm supposed to," Hunter laughed.

"Are you?" John grinned at his friend.

"Haven't decided yet, they gave me the option to, and Randy too can interfere if he wants, but he hasn't told me if he will," Hunter said nodding lightly squinting his eyes against the bright sun.

"Good, I'm going to convince him too," John laughed loudly "Anything to help me beat the shit out of Shane I'm game for!"

"Are you nervous?" Stephanie asked as she handed Aurora a small pail.

"About what," Brianna asked absent mindedly as she continued to build herself a small castle.

"Oh c'mon Bri," Stephanie frowned at her best friend "The match tomorrow."

"Of course I'm nervous," Brianna sighed dropping the shovel and dusting off her hands, her arms resting on her legs.

"But John's going to win," Steph said happily smiling brightly.

"Yes," Brianna said nodding "But I still hating seeing him beat to a bloody pulp, and you know Shane will draw blood, he wants to, and he will. I just don't want to see a trash can shoved into John's face with the coast to coast."

"Yeah," Steph said nodding lightly as she brushed back Aurora's brown hair. "But don't worry, everything will work out fine. John will win the match; you two will go back to the hotel check out and celebrate in the bus." Stephanie said winking.

"Celebrate quietly," Brianna grinned "John and I don't want to scar young Randall for life."

"Good point," Stephanie said laughing. "What are you three going to do on your week off?"

"Well, we're going home," Brianna smiled brightly "As soon as we leave we're going to Massachusetts to pick up everything I left at school, and then we're going to visit John's family."

"Sounds nice," Stephanie smiled.

"It is," Brianna nodded going back to playing with the sand. "And you and Hunter what are you two going to do?"

"We haven't really decided yet, probably just go home get some rest," She smiled.

"Do you ever miss being home, when you're on the road all the time?" Brianna asked quickly.

"Sometimes, but when you've got your family with you all the time, it doesn't bother you as much," Stephanie said kindly. "It'll get better don't worry."

"I hope so," Brianna smiled.

"Hope so what?" John asked as he sat beside Brianna as she finished up her castle.

"Nothing," She said kissing him lightly. "Have a good walk?"

"It was enlightening," John smiled looking at Hunter who sat next to Stephanie laughing at Aurora as she threw sand around with her tiny hands. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Take out," Brianna smiled picking up a small twig from the ground and placing it atop the tower. "Done."

"It's beautiful," John laughed as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"John you should get some rest," Brianna sighed as John paced about the room. Putting her bookmark in her book she sat up. "Don't worry you're going to do fine. You're going to kick Shane's ass just like everyone wants."

"I know," John said stopping as he smiled at her. "I just can't help but be nervous, but you're right, I need rest."

John took his shirt off and threw it on the dirty clothing bag, and slipped off his jean shorts. Yawning he climbed into bed next to Brianna as he shut off the lights. Curling up next to him Brianna rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Did you call your parents, to tell them we would be stopping by mid week?" Brianna yawned as she ran her fingers up and down John's chest.

"Yup," He said quickly as he pulled the covers over them. "They can't wait."

"You didn't tell them did you?" She asked quietly. "About the baby?"

"No," He smiled kissing the top of her head "I figured it would better to tell them in person. You know their reactions are going to be priceless."

"John," She laughed.

"They know about the engagement though," He said rolling his eyes "They caught that show of RAW, Dad laughed when he mentioned it, when I told him it was true he was dead silent."

"Shocked?"

"Relieved seemed like, he thought we'd never be married," He said shaking his head.

"Glad to see your family believes in us," She giggled. "Oh do they know Randy is coming with us?"

"Yup," John said closing his eyes taking a deep breath "They've got three couches we can sleep on."

"Or the bus," Brianna said slowly.

"I love you," John said quietly as Brianna fell asleep.


	33. The Ambulance Match

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: The day that could change everyones life is upon them and everyone is worried of the outcome  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 3,418  
Chapter #: (33?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: So here is the long awaited _Ambulance Match_ chapter. Now I'm not really pleased with it, because I didn't write the match the way I wanted to. I'm currently on Chapter 46 of this story, I'm still deciding when to end this and begin the sequel. (Mind you this won't be the sequel) I just don't want to go over 50 chapters for this story.

* * *

John stared at the plate in front of him; it was loaded with eggs, bacon, French toast, some pancakes and sausage, his mouth went dry as he picked up a piece of bacon. Staring at it like it was new to him Brianna laughed.

"Eat it John," She said before putting a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"I'm not hungry," John said putting the bacon down and pushing the plate away.

"Don't make me feed you," Brianna said slowly glaring at him. "You have to eat, because I know you're going to skip every other meal today."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Randy smirked as he cut up his French toast.

"Shut up Randy," John said through a dry mouth "You don't have a big match tonight."

"No," He laughed "But I get to interfere in that big match tonight."

"Just eat John you'll feel much better I know you will," She said brightly as she rubbed his arm lightly.

"Yes mother," John smirked as he cut up the French toast and quickly ate one piece of it. "Done!"

"John," Brianna glared at him.

"Okay I'm going to eat it all, that did make me feel better," John smiled as he starting cutting up the pancakes.

"What time do we have to head to the arena?" Brianna asked leaning back in her chair as she pushed away her empty plate.

"Last time I checked," Randy said looking at his watch "We had to be there at two."

"Why so soon?" Brianna asked slowly. "Honestly that wait's got to be killer."

"It is," John said looking at his half empty plate.

"Just a few run overs, last minute changes, stuff like that," Randy said stretching. "Have you even talked to Shane about the match?"

"Why should I?" John laughed. "There is no point, I'm going to kick his ass, then throw him in that ambulance and shut the doors and he'll leave us alone."

"You honestly think that's going to happen?" Brianna frowned "That's he's going to leave us alone?"

"There's a better chance of hell freezing over before that happens," John said quickly "But hey I was trying to look on the bright side here. At least with our break we only have to see him on TV."

"That's if we decide to watch it," Brianna winked.

"Your parents fine with all of us staying at the house for a few days?" Randy asked as they all headed back up to the hotel room.

"Yup, plenty of couches they said. But forewarning I'd find some place to be out of the house when Bri and I tell my parents about the pregnancy," John grimaced.

"They know about the engagement?" Randy asked pressing the up button on the elevator.

"Saw that RAW," Brianna said bitterly.

"What did they say?" Randy laughed as they road the elevator up to their floor.

"Dad laughed at me," John said rolling his eyes as they walked down the hall to their rooms. "Thought it was part of the story line, a fix, took me a while to tell him that it wasn't. Then he laughed even more saying that it took me long enough."

"That's what I said!" Randy laughed.

"What did everyone think I took to long?" John asked as they walked into his hotel room.

"Yes!" Brianna and Randy said in unison.

"Funny sweetie," John said rolling his eyes at her.

"What?" She smiled shrugging.

* * *

Brianna sat at the end of the bed her hands folded together watching John pack up his wrestling gear for the pay-per-view. She never wanted this day to come; she didn't want to see him get hurt. And she knew that with him going against Shane, there was a chance that the cut on his chest would be open again and that he would have new cuts and stitches in a matter of hours. The week they had off, would result in him resting—which she knew would never happen.

Frowning John looked in his bag, he had his shoes, shorts, shirt, the wrist bands, arm band and his supply of aspirin. Sighing he shut the lid and zipped it shut. Turning around he smiled weakly at Brianna. Slowly he walked over to her and sat next to her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he held her close.

"Stop worrying," He smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

"I can't help it," She blushed "You're still hurting from RAW last week and that attack from Shane. That cut on your stomach," She said her hand traveling under his shirt rubbing the gauze pad that covered the stitches. "It's still hasn't healed."

"I'm going to be fine," He smiled holding onto her hand. "Don't worry; you're going to be fine. We have Hunter and Randy and Shawn. They are going to make sure nothing happens."

"I know," She smiled. "Do you want me to come with you to the ring?"

"No!" John said shaking his head.

"Let me come," She said frowning "I can have Randy with me and he can take me in the back as soon as possible, because I know if I'm out there long enough Shane might try to do something."

"Randy's not going to let you out of his sight, because I have a feeling Shane might try to take you tonight." John sighed.

"What about when he interferes?" Brianna asked quickly.

"Shawn," Randy smiled leaning on the door frame. "The camera's are going to show us watching from the back, then I'm going to run off and when the camera's are off us, Shawn will watch you."

"Sounds good to me," Brianna smiled.

"Good," Randy said pushing himself off of the wall "C'mon we best get going the car's waiting for us."

* * *

The atmosphere in the locker room before the pay-per-view was somber. Everyone seemed to be incredibly focused. The halls were completely empty as Brianna walked around looking for Stephanie and Aurora. She couldn't stand John being so scared about the match so she told him she would be back before his match so she could walk out with him and Randy. Brianna knocked quietly on the door to Stephanie and Hunter's locker room before opening it.

"Hey," She smiled at Stephanie who was sitting on the floor with Aurora between her legs playing with some blocks.

"Hey what you doing here?" She asked.

"I couldn't stand seeing John so worried," Brianna sighed as she took a seat next to Stephanie. "I'm really scared for him."

"No need to be," Stephanie grinned "I've talked to Shane, Dad's talk to Shane and Mom's talked to Shane, and he's not going to win this match."

"Good," Brianna smiled running her handing through her hair. "Just so he knows, but John still thinks he's going to try something."

"Paul too," Stephanie sighed. "He told Dad about his worries but Dad just brushed it off, says Shane isn't that stupid."

"Little does he know," Brianna scoffed as she folded her arms across her stomach. "I just want to get this over with so we can go home and rest. I'm so worried that John's stitches will open again."

"I'm sure they will," Stephanie sighed "But don't worry, Paul is going to make sure that Shane gets cut open too."

"I thought Hunter was going to interfere on Shane's behalf?" Brianna smirked.

"He's supposed to," Stephanie grinned. "But it's going to take a chair and swing hard, missing John and hitting Shane."

"You know I'm sure it isn't right to me hoping your older brother gets beaten up by your husband," Brianna laughed.

"Since when has my family been normal?" Stephanie smirked.

"It's going to be okay," Brianna reassured John as they stood outside of his locker room ready to go to the waiting area. "You're going to do fine."

"Kick his ass John," Randy smiled clapping his friend on his back.

"Let's go," John said quickly as he grabbed Brianna's hand.

Shane's entrance music blared over the loud speakers as Brianna gripped onto John's hand harder. She could hear his heart beating loudly as she stood beside him. She glanced over her shoulder at Randy who was taking deep breaths. For everyone this was a big match. John's music started suddenly causing her to jump a little. John squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked through the curtains.

John let go of her hand quickly as he started his hyper entrance running from one side of the entrance way to another as Randy and Brianna followed him out to a big pop. The first thing Brianna's eyes fell on was the ambulance which was parked to the side, ready and waiting for Shane. She hoped this match wouldn't last long.

John went back to Brianna as he gripped his hand in hers again as they made their way to the ring, with Randy following them close behind. Shane rolled out of the ring as John slid under the ropes with Randy as Brianna climbed up the stairs and ducked under the ropes. Brianna kissed John quickly before his music stopped, and before she could even climb out of the ring Shane was all over John throwing hard punches and kicks.

Randy pulled Brianna out of the way as John stopped Shane's momentum by close lining him out of the ring. Brianna laughed holding her ground as Shane lay on the floor shaking the cob webs out of his head. Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her.

"Randy no," Brianna said turning around quickly shaking her head.

"Brianna c'mon it's not safe," He said loud enough to for her to hear over the screams of the crowd as John close lined Shane again.

"Randy there is something I have to do," Brianna grinned as she wrenched her arm out of Randy's grip as she dropped to her knees, moving things around under the ring she found was she was looking for.

"Bri watch out," Randy said pulling her close to him as she stood up, John being thrown in front of them.

"Thanks," She said breathlessly as she turned around in his arms and with a hard smack hit Shane across the head with the Singapore cane.

"Brianna," Randy said laughing as John got up and looked at Brianna smiling as she threw him the cane. Kissing him quickly before she and Randy ran back to the waiting area. "You weren't supposed to do that were you?"

"Nope," Brianna smirked as they ran to the nearest monitor. "But it felt pretty damn good."

John shook his head free of the fog as he pressed his hand against the spot Shane had just hit with the cane. Kicking him in the stomach Shane dropped the cane as John kicked it away. Grabbing him roughly by the shirt John threw Shane into the metal stairs. Shane flew over the top hitting his knees hard. John leaned against the ring as he a blinked his eyes taking a deep breath.

Shane crawled toward Lillian Garcia, and pushed her out of the way getting the metal chair in which she sat on. He stood crouched and waiting. John walked toward him, smirking he took the chair and swung it like a bat hitting him hard on the head, he didn't even have time to block the chair shot. He fell to the ground as Shane smirked and kicked him as he walked to the Spanish announce table.

Shane threw away the top of the announce table. Picking up one of the monitors he unplugged it, just as John was getting up Shane smacked him on the side of the head with the small TV and threw it back to the ground and he unplugged the other TV. Picking it up, he threw it on John hitting him hard on the arm. Smiling he grabbed John by the back of the shirt and dragged him to the announce table. Placing John on the table he quickly climbed into the ring.

John rubbed the spot where Shane clocked him on the head. Bringing his hand in front of his face it was covered in blood. Shaking his head he looked up to the ring as Shane was standing on the top turnbuckle ready to jump. John's eyes widened as Shane launched himself off of the turn buckle at the last minute John rolled out of the way as Shane crashed through the table just as John landed on the floor. Standing up he made sure that Shane was still knocked out. Reaching under the ring he pulled out a wooden table.

Setting it up he picked Shane up off the floor and lifted him into a fireman's carry on his shoulders. Smiling at the camera because he knew Brianna was watching backstage he FU'ed Shane through the table. He leaned against the ring to catch his breath as he brushed the blood away from his eye. Shaking his head he walked to the other side of the ring and picked up the Singapore cane and held it up, awarding him a large pop from the crowd.

Groggily Shane stood up and saw John coming with the cane, ducking out of the way Shane kicked John in the stomach and put John in a swinging neck breaker. As John nursed his neck on the floor Shane looked under the ring and grabbed a few trash cans, and threw them on the other side of the ring. Grabbing John by his shirt, Shane picked up the discarded cane. Smacking John on the back, he twirled it around in his hand and taunted John as he repeatedly hit him. Kicking John over on his back he hit him repeatedly on the stomach where he knew the stitches where.

John grabbed the cane and ripped from Shane's grasp and sitting up he threw the cane away and low blowed Shane. As Shane fell over John stood up on wobbling knees. Looking around he grabbed Shane by the back of his white jersey as he dragged him toward the ambulance. Picking him up roughly he threw Shane into the doors as he fell hard to the ground.

Shane picked himself off the ground as John walked back from the ring with the two trash cans. Shane kicked John in the stomach hard as he dropped them. Picking up one he swung hard and dented the trash can over Johns head. Throwing the trash can down he tore the shirt off of John before dragging him to the barricade, and propped him up against it.

Picking up the trash can he cracked John over the head again. Making sure that John was out Shane placed the trash can over Johns face, set up a cushion and ran over to the ambulance. Climbing on the hood he jumped up onto the roof and walked to the edge. Taking a deep breath he jumped from the roof and flying through the air kicked the trash can into Johns face as he landed.

* * *

"Randy," Brianna said hiding her face in his shirt as she looked away from the monitor. "I hate his coast to coast move; he always has to use a trash can!"

"Don't worry," Randy said pushing her away lightly as he smiled at her. "It's my turn!"

"What are you going to do?" Brianna asked smiling lightly.

"You'll see," Randy grinned as he quickly ran down the hall way. Pushing the curtains back he heard the crowd pop as he looked around for John who was trying to be thrown into the ambulance by Shane. Randy quickly ran toward them and picked up the discarded trash can and smacked Shane over the head with the trash can as he fell to the floor and helped John out of the ambulance.

"Just a few more minutes," Randy smiled pulling him out of the ambulance.

"Good," John said wiping the blood from his eyes again. "I can't take much more of this."

"It'll be over soon," Randy smiled as he nodded at Shane. "Quickly."

"Randy watch out!" John said pointing behind him as Johnny Nitro came out of the crowd with a Singapore cane.

"Shawn what's going on?" Brianna asked frantically as Johnny Nitro randomly came out of the crowd and ran toward Randy and John swinging the cane. Low blowing Randy he smacked John across his exposed chest right on the un bandaged stitches. "Why doesn't he have that bandaged?" Brianna asked running her hands worriedly through her hair.

"Bri," Shawn said as he wrapped his arms around her as he stared at the scene unfolding before him.

Shane was back up again and threw the dented trash can on Randy's stomach as Johnny Nitro continued to beat John with the kendo stick. John lay motionless beneath the ambulance doors. Smirking Shane took the cane from Johnny and whacked John across the head and stomach a few times before he motioned for Nitro to pick him up.

"No!" Brianna screamed as she started to run.

"Brianna don't!" Shawn said dashing after her, quickly grabbing her by the waist. "You can't, don't worry!"

"Shawn," Brianna said tearfully as they looked back at the TV. John was unconscious as Shane with the help of Johnny Nitro threw him into the back. "NO!" She said loudly as Shane shut one ambulance door, then the other.

As the bell sounded the arena was silent, Brianna couldn't even hear Jim Ross, or Jerry Lawler talk, and she didn't even think they were talking. The audience was stunned and the ambulance didn't even move. Shane stood smirking behind the ambulance as Randy lay still at his feet.

"Brianna!" Stephanie yelled as she ran toward them. "We have to get you out of here."

"What about John!" Brianna asked as Shawn took her by the arm as they followed Stephanie down the hall. "He's going to need stitches!"

"He's getting them as we speak," Stephanie said looking around frantically. "We have to get you out now!"

"He wasn't supposed to win!" Shawn said as they entered John's dressing room.

"I know," Stephanie said quickly gathering up John's things with Brianna throwing him in his bag. "Paul was supposed to interfere, but Nitro stopped him, they had a plan."

"What about Randy?" Brianna asked as Shawn picked up John's suit case as they left the room. "Where is he?"

"Paul got him, when the lights went black because they didn't know what to do. He got John out of the ambulance and Randy is in the bus now." Stephanie said frantically.

"What's going to happen now?" Brianna asked as they ran toward her and John's bus, she could see Randy a head of them running toward the open door.

"I don't know," Stephanie said biting her lip. "But you can't be in this town for RAW tomorrow you have to get going now. Go quickly get on the bus; John will be out in five minutes!"

"Stephanie!" Brianna said as she took John's suitcase. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," She smiled as she and Shawn quickly ran back to the arena.

"Randy," Brianna yelled as she got onto the bus followed by her bus driver.

"Bri," Randy said frantically "What's going on?"

"Shane cheated, he wasn't supposed to win, and Stephanie says we have to get out of here now." She said looking around the bus.

"John? What about him?" Randy asked taking the suit case from her and placing it next to the couch.

"Right here," Hunter said as he helped John on the bus. His arm was wrapped around John's waist holding him up while John had his arm around Hunter's shoulders walking slowly. "He's got the stitches and here are some pain pills."

"Got him," Randy said taking him carefully bringing him slowly to the back of the bus.

"Hunter," Brianna frowned taking the aspirin "What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure Bri," He said sadly "This is the first time this has happened…in years, they'll work it out. But you can't be here they'll get you tied into something. This is your break you deserve it. Now go."

"Thank you Paul," Brianna smiled as he quickly ran out of the bus.

David quickly shut the door behind Hunter and drove away quickly. Brianna fell into the arm chair as she broke out into sobs. Randy quietly shut the bed room door and walked quickly to Brianna. Kneeling beside her he lightly held her hand.


	34. The Return Home

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: It's the day after the ambulance match and everyone just wants to relax while heading to Massachusetts. John begins to experance the effects of the Ambulance Match.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1680  
Chapter #: (34?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Gosh guys, I'm really sorry it's been a week since I posted another chapter, school has been kicking my ass and I've papers up the wazoo! I'm on Chapter 47 and I'm planning on starting another chapter in this series after 50. So I'll be sure to rmind you guys to check out that story after I post 50 here :)

* * *

Brianna was sleeping quietly in the arm chair in the front of the bus, covered in a light blanket that Randy covered her with. Randy had fallen asleep just past midnight, an hour after Brianna. John still hadn't woken up and it was over five hours since the show had ended. All the cell phones were off on orders from Brianna. Stirring Brianna turned on her side as she tried to curl up in the chair. Her leg twitched as she jerked herself awake.

Letting out a yawn, she blinked her tired eyes. She knew it was early in the morning and they still had about ten more hours on the road, but she didn't care, they were far away from Shane. Putting down the foot rest she stood up. Stretching she placed the blanket lightly on Randy who pulled it around him and turned over in his sleep.

Smiling Brianna walked quickly back to the bed room, opening the door quietly John was laying on the bed on his back breathing slowly. It seems like he too had woken up while they were on the road he was now stripped down to his boxers as his wrestling attire was piled at the end of the bed. Quietly she pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and crawled next to him.

"I was wondering when you would come to bed," John said quietly, startling her.

"John," She said breathlessly "I though you were sleeping."

"Just got up, sleeping in those shorts are killer, especially after you wrestled in them," John said quickly. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue," Brianna said yawning lightly as she cuddled up to him resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "Far away from California and closer to home is all I know."

"Which is a good thing," John said lightly rubbing her side.

"Are you feeling okay," She asked placing a hand lightly on the gauze pad covering his re stitched cut.

"I think it's a record," John managed to laugh "Number of times a cut had to be re stitched."

"Not funny," She said seriously.

"Trying to lighten the mood," John grinned.

"I called your parents," Brianna sighed "They saw what happened and said they were going to call, but I got to them first."

"What did they have to say?" He asked slowly biting his lip.

"They just wanted to make sure that you're okay, I told them that we would be there at night Monday," Brianna said quietly.

"Just in time for the RAW recap of the ambulance match," John said bitterly.

"Hey," She said sitting up and looking down at him in the dark. "You're not to blame for what Shane did, stop thinking that you are."

"It's not that I'm thinking that Bri," John said looking away from her staring out of the window. "It's just I could've done something."

"John, baby," Brianna said kindly as she cupped his cheek in her hand as she turned his head toward her, she smiled at him as she lightly brushed his forehead. "Every thing is going to be sorted out; everything is going to be okay. We just have to trust our friends and they know what's best for us."

"Like sending us away before the show is even over," John grinned rubbing her hip lightly as he smiled at her.

"They wanted us to go on a vacation," She said laying back down yawning. "We need the break."

"We do," John said as he pulled Brianna close to him wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her hair. "I love you."

"Of course you do," Brianna laughed quietly as she fell asleep in John's arms.

* * *

Randy threw the blankets off of him as he ran his hand over his face before opening his eyes. Sitting up he looked at his watch, frowning he looked out of the window. It was a little past one, on a Monday after noon, and they were already driving through cities. Grinning Randy threw his legs over the side of the couch, standing up he stretched before he went to go talk to David.

"David," Randy said leaning on the back of the drivers' chair. "Where are we?"

"We are now in Pennsylvania," David said quickly.

"What did you speed?" Randy laughed,

"Sorda, Miss Brianna told me to get to West Newberry as fast as I could, so we could put the arena far behind us," David said happily.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to West Newberry from where we are?" Randy asked slowly.

"Oh I'd say about five hours, seven hours max depending on the traffic," He said smiling at Randy through his mirrors.

"Thanks David, I'm going to go wake John and Brianna," Randy said padding him lightly on the shoulder.

Using furniture as a balance Randy slowly made his way toward the closed door of John and Brianna's bedroom. Placing an ear against the door he couldn't hear anything, knocking lightly he waited a moment. Slowly he cracked open the door and peaked around it.

John and Brianna were sound asleep. John held onto her tightly she was using his chest for a pillow, while John's cheek was lightly resting on her head. One of her legs was draped across his as her arm lay lightly across his stomach. Randy smiled at the sight of his two best friends.

"Love birds," Randy said shaking the socked foot of John as it hung outside of the sheets "Time to get up."

"Randy," John said slowly blinking his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Quarter past one," Randy said looking at his watch leaning on the door frame.

"Hhmm," Brianna said groggily "Where are we?"

"Pennsylvania, if we don't stop for food we'll be in West Newberry in about five hours," Randy said nodding.

"Good," John said sitting up as he grabbed at his ribs, grimacing he swung his legs over the side of the bed as Brianna sat up and crawled over to him.

"John," Randy said going quickly toward him.

"John baby are you okay," Brianna asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah," John groaned. "I suppose I'm finally feeling the pain from last night."

"Your ribs didn't have time to heal," Brianna frowned as she crawled off the bed and kneeled in front of him as she lightly rubbed his legs. "Randy where are those pills Paul left with us yesterday?"

"In the kitchen I'll go get them," Randy said quickly as he left the room.

"Just take slow breaths," Brianna said quietly helping John stand up off the bed.

"I'm fine Bri," John said slowly walking toward the door where Randy was holding the pills and a glass of water. "Thanks," John said taking the cup and throwing the pills in his mouth downed the drink. "Better."

"I want you to take it easy during this break," Brianna said frowning at John as he walked around the room getting his clothing.

"I'll see you guys in a bit," Randy smiled shutting the door.

"Brianna I'm fine," John said laughing quietly as he took out a shirt and a pair of shorts from his trunk. "There is no need for me to take it easy."

"John," Brianna said stamping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest looking at him sternly "I will not have you do this to yourself; I want you around for our baby,"

"I will be," John said seriously as he slipped on his shorts. "Brianna it's just some bruised ribs."

"And those ten stitches in your chest," Brianna said as he slipped his shirt over his head "As well as that concussion that's still around from last week."

"So I'm a little banged up," John said shrugging "It's no big deal."

"A little? No big deal?" Brianna said quickly looking at him furiously, taking a deep breath she looked at him kindly "I need to learn to take these things in stride, what's a lot for me, is less for you, I just have to learn that."

"I know where you're coming from," John said smiling as he sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Brianna he brought her close, straddling his legs she rested her forehead again his.

"I suppose I'm just a little emotional at this point," She smiled cupping her hands behind his neck as she kissed him lightly. "It'll pass."

"You going to get dressed," John asked lightly rubbing her back.

"I was hoping you would get undressed," Brianna grinned devilishly at him as she kissed him roughly.

"Later," He said breathlessly "When we get to my house."

"But that's so long," Brianna groaned as she frowned at him.

* * *

"We're almost there," David announced quickly as he looked back after they stopped at a red light "Few more blocks."

"Thanks Dave," John said smiling over his book.

John was sitting on the couch reading a book while Brianna's head was in his lap as she took a small nap. Randy was sitting in one of the arm chairs playing the XBOX sighing Randy saved the game and turned off the system. Leaning back he looked at John.

"I can't wait to get off of this bus," Randy groaned as he stretched.

"You and me both," John grinned as he placed his bookmark in his book as he lightly brushed back Brianna's hair. "Bri, time to get up we're here."

"I'm so exhausted," Brianna said standing up looking out the front of the bus as they pulled into the drive way.

"Don't be," John grinned standing up and kissing her.

"All right," Randy said pushing them away. "Save it for the bedroom."

"Home sweet home," David said happily as he opened up the door.

John grabbed Brianna's hand and with Randy following them exited they bus. Brianna looked around the yard, the house was bigger than she remembered and the yard seemed to stretch on forever, she forgot how much she loved this place.

"John! You're home!"


	35. Telling The Grandparents

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: Shane is furious after the match when he can't find John or Brianna, while in his locker room with Johnny Nitro, Shane tells him people will be on his side. Meanwhile John and Brianna are in West Newberry staying with his parents, and they tell them the good news--there going to be grandparents.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,672  
Chapter #: (35?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: I'm on 48. Expect me to finish this part in the series by next week :)

* * *

"Where is she?" Shane asked throwing his towel on the ground of Stephanie and Hunters locker room.

"Shane, quiet," Stephanie said scowling "Your niece is sleeping."

"I don't care; I know you know where they are!" Shane said as Hunter pushed him out of the room. "Where are they?"

"They're gone?" Stephanie said quickly.

"Don't play innocent," Shane said shaking his head. "I saw her right after the match now no one can find her, where is she?"

"She's gone obviously," Hunter said slowly "Are you that stupid?"

"Don't even tempt me Paul," Shane said shaking his head.

"You were the one who pulled a fast one on all of us," Stephanie said pushing her brother. "How dare you take away that win from John, everyone told you, you were not to win that match."

"How was I supposed to know Nitro was going to run into the match?" Shane said shrugging.

"You liar," Stephanie said menacingly pointing at her older brother. "Everyone knew you had a plan to win that match, what's Dad going to say about all of this! He's not going to be happy with all those rewrites."

"What do I care?" Shane laughed folding his arms smirking at his sister and her husband.

"Don't you care about John and Brianna's feelings?" Stephanie said quietly as Hunter wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What do they have to do with it?" Shane said rolling his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore Paul let's go," Stephanie said going back into the locker room to gather up Aurora and start their week break.

"What's her problem?" Shane laughed quietly to Hunter.

"Shane," Hunter said slowly but shook his head and walked into the locker room.

* * *

"Dad I swear I didn't know Nitro would do that!" Shane said desperately as his father stared at him over his desk.

"Your mother and I and even Stephanie told you a hundred times that you wouldn't be winning that match what prompted you to do so?" Vince said sighing,

"Momentary laps of judgment," Shane said "I just didn't want John to win, he doesn't deserve her!"

"Oh would you just stop it!" Vince snapped. "And I got a lot of complaints from everyone about you letting it slip that they are engaged."

"I thought everyone knew," Shane said shrugging.

"Don't lie," Vince said shaking his head. "Thanks to you, our writers have a lot of reworking to do, but I do have a plan for what we're going to do at RAW tomorrow night, I think we'll discuss it together and I'll send it into the writers in the morning."

"What are we going to do?" Shane asked holding back a smile.

* * *

"This is it Johnny," Shane said smirking as he slipped on his suit jacket turning around to face Johnny Nitro as he sat in Shane's locker room on the couch. "This is how I'm really going to get her."

"You know this is going to make John hate you even more," Nitro laughed as he stretched his arms out over the back of the couch. "You better start getting more people on your side; I can't be the only one protecting you when you have her."

"Oh not to worry," Shane said slowly "I'm slowly getting people to join my side. Shawn and Hunter have ruled the back for way to long."

"But you know that Shawn's the only one not on break this week right?" Nitro asked leaning forward "You have to watch what he's saying to people."

"Hunter's not here to back him up on it," Shane laughed taking a seat in one of the chairs. "With all of them gone, Shawn is by himself, not many people will believe him if it's only coming from him."

"A lot of people have a lot of respect for him," Nitro said thoughtfully "If you question his judgment on all of this; a lot of people might change their mind about him."

"You know," Shane said nodding lightly "That's not a bad idea."

"I thought so," Nitro smirked back at Shane.

* * *

"Brianna, Randy have a seat," John's mother said motioning for them to sit down on the couch as John went to go get them some drinks from the kitchen. "I haven't seen you two in ages, what's been going on?"

"They moved me back to RAW, which is why I'm able to be here," Randy smiled as John handed him his drink.

"That's fantastic," She said smiling "And Brianna dear, what's been going on with you."

"Well," Brianna said biting her lip glancing at John as he handed his mother her glass. "Idroppedoutofschool." She said quickly.

"I'm sorry dear I didn't catch that," She said frowning.

"I made some big changes in my life," Brianna said carefully, it felt like telling Mrs. Cena was like telling her own parents about what was going on. "And I decided to drop out of school."

"John," Mrs. Cena said sternly as he was taking a seat next to Brianna, his back went ridged as he slowly looked at his mother "Did you have anything to do with this."

"Oh no Mrs. Cena," Brianna said quickly "I made this choice on my own. I am going to go back though, finish up where I left off if they'll let me."

"I see," She said slowly glaring at John.

Once John's father returned home, and his brothers came over Mrs. Cena laid out dinner at the dining room table. Brianna said next to John and ate slowly as John didn't seem to have an appetite, they both discussed telling his parents about the baby after dinner, and neither of them wanted that to come quickly.

"Great dinner Mrs. Cena," Brianna said smiling after she wiped her mouth.

"Yeah Mom you really outdid yourself," John said smiled as he gripped Brianna's hand under the table, glancing quickly at Randy.

"Guys," Randy said smiling at John's four brothers "Let's go out side and play some football."

"After dinner?" Dan said looking at John funny; John glared at his brother who stood up immediately. "Sounds like a great idea, let's go."

"Thank you!" John mouthed to Randy as they walked out the back door toward the yard.

"Mom," John said slowly as he grabbed hold of Brianna's hand as they slowly walked into the kitchen.

"John, Brianna I'm so happy for you two," She said smiling as she wiped the dishes dry.

"Took you long enough," John's father said over his shoulder.

"John," His wife said hitting him lightly. "But you two belong together."

"Thank you Mrs. Cena," Brianna said blushing as she gripped onto John's arm.

"Mom there is something else that you and Dad should know," John said seriously as Brianna went pale, it seemed like telling her own parents she was pregnant, which would be soon.

"Why so serious?" John's Dad asked turning around frowning at his son.

"I think you should sit down," Brianna managed to get out.

"Okay," John's mom said slowly as they walked into the living room, looking curiously at John and his fiancé.

"Mom Dad," John said beaming as they took a seat on the couch in the living room. "Brianna and I have some more news for you two."

"What else could you two have to tell us besides getting engaged?" John's Dad laughed.

"Oh god!" His Mom said covering her mouth as she beamed. "Brianna."

"I'm pregnant," Brianna said smiling brightly as John's Mom shot up and hugged her tightly. John let go of Brianna as his Dad stood up and smiled at his son.

"Congratulations," He said hugging his son.

"When are you do?" John's mom asked beaming at Brianna and John as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Oh not for a while, I'm only about 5 weeks pregnant right now," She said blushing.

"You're pregnant and dealing with this Shane ordeal?" John's father asked slowly. "You're stronger than I thought Brianna."

"That's why I love her," John said kissing her head lightly.

"Safe to come in?" Randy asked smiling as he popped his head into the room.

"Yes," John said waving his best friend in "I told them."

"Good, I told your brothers," Randy said smiling.

"Randy!" John said glaring "Don't worry they left already calm down."

"What time is it?" Brianna asked quietly.

"Quarter of nine," John's mother said after looking at her watch.

"Do you think we should?" Brianna asked biting her lip looking up at John.

"Vince will have the rewrite of the story line in tonight's show, guaranteed that Shane will have a promo about it." Randy said slowly.

"Your mother and I are going to bed," John's father said, knowing that the trio better watch it alone.

"Night," John said slowly. "It's up to you Brianna; you're the one who this affects the most."

"It affects us all John," Brianna said slowly as she picked up the remote and sat herself down on the couch and quickly turned on the USA channel just in time for the quick preview for RAW before the end of Law and Order.

"RAW live from Los Angles, California," Jim Ross said quickly "The night after Vengeance, after winning the Ambulance Match, Shane has some choice words for John Cena and Brianna who seemed to have gone missing, find out what he has to say NEXT!"

"Oh god is he going to open the show?" Randy asked plopping himself down on the couch next to Brianna.

"Probably not," Brianna smiled "Recap of last night then he might come out."

"Well sure they've got to set up the new story line for you two." Randy said slowly.

"You guys seem too happy about all of this," John said quietly.

"We're taking this in strides," Randy smiled at John who stood staring at them. Brianna padded the spot next to her on the couch.

"John," Brianna said slowly smiling at him weakly. "Please just watch this; it might not be as bad as you think it will be."


	36. RAW at Home

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: Randy and Brianna convinced John to sit and watch that nights RAW, little do they know, a knew story line will unfold before their eyes to the dismay for Brianna and John  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,573  
Chapter #: (36)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: I've accidentally had this up for a while in the documents section but just now getting around to posting it up. I'm now on Chapter 48, expect this part of the series to end on Chapter 50 which I should finish by next Friday if I'm lucky. Enjoy!

* * *

"No Shane yet?" Randy asked coming back into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and handed it to Brianna. It was almost 10 o'clock and Shane still hadn't made his promo.

"Nope," John said happily taking a hand full of popcorn. "Though you did miss Kenny getting his ass beat," John added with a laugh before eating the popcorn.

"Man!" Randy said snapping his fingers before reaching for the popcorn. "Who got the chance?"

"Shelton," Brianna laughed as she tucked her feet under her throwing a cornel of popcorn into her mouth "Quick match though."

"Just one time I want to beat the snot out of him," Randy said menacingly.

"Still can't believe he's engaged to Mickie," John said slowly.

"They're a cute couple really, the only thing is the age difference," Brianna said thoughtfully.

"You're bias," John said teasingly "You and Mickie have been best friends since she was in OVW."

"So," Brianna said sticking her tongue out at John moving the popcorn from his reach. "No popcorn for you."

"I get it," Randy said smirking taking a handful for himself as RAW came back on the air.

"Last night we witnessed one of the most personal matches in WWE history," Jim Ross said slowly.

"This is it," Brianna said slowly.

"John Cena verses Shane McMahon, a stipulation ambulance match, if Cena won Shane would leave John and his girlfriend alone. If Shane won, Brianna, John's now fiancé would be Shane's for an entire month," Jim Ross said as Brianna reached for John's hand. "With the help of Johnny Nitro, Shane McMahon was able to capture the win from Cena and soon after the match ended John and Brianna disappeared out of the building."

They began to show the end of the match, where Randy was being hit by Nitro then John was being double teamed by Shane and Johnny Nitro. Brianna couldn't bring herself to look at the TV and buried her face into John's shirt sleeve. She felt his hand rubbing her back as she smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

Shane's entrance music echoed in the quiet living room, everyone went silent. Brianna taking a deep breath looked at the TV and Shane, dressed in his usual suit dancing before he walked down to the ring. The mic was already in his hands as he quickly walked down and into the ring. Straightening his suit he cleared his throat and brought the microphone up to his mouth

"John!" Shane yelled into the microphone, "I know you're sitting at home nursing your wounds, Brianna in your arms, watching this. But I'd like you to know, you signed a contract and by signing that contract you gave Brianna to me the moment those doors were shut! And I hope you know that by taking her from me you're kidnapping her!"

"KIDNAPPING?" John yelled at the TV causing Brianna to jump, spilling some of the popcorn.

"John," Randy said slowly.

"I can have you arrested! John you better return her to me, if you don't return her to me in 48 hours John, I will set out a warrant for your arrest! Don't think I won't, Brianna now belongs to me. So if you don't want to spend your days in jail, I suggest you listen." Shane said smirking into the camera.

Shawn's music blared through the living room, causing the trio to exchange quick glances with each other before turning their full attention toward the TV seeing Shawn Michaels come walking through the curtain looking furious.

"Shane, Shane, Shane," Shawn said shaking his head with a laugh. "You know I don't know what's gotten into your head, first you kidnap Brianna yourself, then you beat up John, announce to the entire world their engagement, then steal the win from him last night, you know I'm surprised more people aren't worrying about you."

"What do you want Michaels?" Shane sighed into the microphone as he leaned against the ropes staring up at Shawn as he stood below the titantron.

"I want you to leave them alone," Shawn said seriously.

"I don't think you get what's going on Michaels," Shane spat "Brianna is mine, legally, for a month! Cena signed that contract, he knew what he was getting into, and you can't stop me!"

"Watch me!" Shawn said throwing down the microphone and stalked slowly toward Shane and out of no where Johnny Nitro comes out of the crowd and starts pumbling Shawn.

"SHAWN!" Brianna screamed standing up, spilling the popcorn over the floor, as Randy quickly grabbed the remote and shut off the TV.

Brianna stood staring at the TV as Randy and John exchanged glances. Brianna slowly sat back on the couch staring at the blank TV. John wrapped his arm around her as she buried her face once again in his shirt. Randy slowly picked up the spilt popcorn on the floor, returning to the kitchen he left John and Brianna alone.

"Are you okay?" John asked slowly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm fine," She said shrugging him away. "I just want to go to bed."

Quickly she got off the couch and ran up the stairs. John sighed as he ran his hand down his face. Pushing himself off the couch he walked into the kitchen were Randy was standing at the sink washing out the popcorn bowl.

"You okay?" Randy asked looking at John over his shoulder.

"Taking this in strides," John smiled weakly. "This feud is never going to end with Shane is it?"

"If he wasn't a greedy little bastard," Randy said placing the wet bowl in the drying rack, turning around he wiped his hands dry "It would've ended last night. Did Stephanie tell you of any plans that would come after the Ambulance match?"

"Not that I can remember," John sighed leaning against the counter as he folded his arms across his chest.

"It'll get better, just think," Randy said smiling clapping John on the shoulder "In seven months time you get to fake an injury and stay home with Brianna while you two prepare for the baby."

"That seems awfully far away right now," John frowned as Randy shrugged "Where are you crashing tonight?"

"Your Mom said I could sleep in the living room, blankets and pillows are behind the couch," Randy smiled walking into the living room.

"Are you coming with us to campus tomorrow?" John asked quickly.

"Sure," Randy smiled kneeling on the couch pulling the pillows and blankets out from behind it. "Go to Brianna, I know my way around the house."

"Night Randy," John smiled before he ran up the stairs and quickly walked to his bedroom.

The door to his bedroom was shut, but the light was on. Slowly he knocked and heard Brianna mumble, slowly he opened the door. Brianna was sitting on the mattress, on the floor, that was his bed. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her chin rested on her knees. As John stood in the door way she looked up at him as he smiled weakly.

"You okay?" He asked again shutting his door.

"I'm fine," She sighed biting her lip as John kneeled down and crawled onto the bed laying down he propped himself up on his elbow "I just don't know why Shawn had to get dragged into this."

"All of our friends have been dragged into this," John said slowly rubbing her back lightly. "I'm sure this won't go on for to long."

"I hope your right," Brianna said turning around laying next to him on the bed.

Smirking she lifted his shirt up slightly as she moved her fingers lightly up and down his chest. John tucked a stray hair behind her ear, before he kissed her softly. Pulling her close he laid on his back as he pulled her on top of him.

"We are at your parents' house," Brianna smiled as she sat up and rubbed his cheek lightly.

"You know we're going to have to be quiet," John smiled as he gripped her rips tightly.

"You don't want to wake up the entire house?" Brianna giggled as she rolled off of him and pulled him on top of her.

"I'd prefer not to," John said as he hand found his way under her shirt, rubbing her stomach lightly. "I really can't wait for us to have this baby."

"Neither can I," She smiled blushing under his gaze before he brought his lips down on hers.

Leaning back he brought her into a sitting position as she pulled his shirt over the top of his head. Laying back down he straddled her hips and he lightly kissed her exposed stomach. Running her hands up his bare chest she smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ah what?" John asked leaning back on his heels.

"It's a sign," She laughed propping herself up on her elbows. "Go answer the door."

John kissed her lightly on the lips before pushing himself up. Walking to the door he opened it a crack as Randy popped his head into the door. Frowning John let him in.

"I just watched the end of RAW," Randy said awkwardly as he scratched his neck.

"What happened?" Brianna asked from the bed as she pulled the covers over her.

"Just thought I'd tell you John that we have a match next week," Randy said frowning.


	37. Return to College

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Randy find out about their match for next week. While the next day the three of them head up to Brianna's college to gather to their of her belongings. While there John and Randy meet Briannas best friend, Stacey.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,364  
Chapter #: (37?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: I am almost done with this part in the series. Chapter 49 should be finished tonight and Chapter 50 by the end of ECW on Tuesday I'm hoping. Enjoy :)

* * *

"A match?" John yelled, biting his lip he frowned. "Against who?"

"Nitro and Shane," Randy sighed glancing at Brianna.

"What about me?" She asked weakly.

"They didn't say, they just announced that Vince had made that match," Randy said taking a deep breath "But I'm assuming John's going to have to hand you over to Shane, before the show, you know get it on tape, then you'll have to be in his corner."

"I don't want to be in his corner!" Brianna yelled standing up as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"Bri," John said slowly walking toward her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "We'll work it all out; your not going to be with him after RAW is over."

"We hope," Randy said quietly as John glared at him over his shoulder. "I'll just be going to bed now; I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Just calm down," John sighed to Brianna as he held her at arms length "Lay down, think about the baby, just remember you can't over react!"

"I know," She said laying back down taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.

"Bri, if he tries to get you involved, I'll kill him," John smiled laying down next to her after he pulled off his shorts. Pulling the quilt around them he kissed the side of her head.

"Thanks John," She smiled turning her head toward him, opening her eyes she smiled. "I love you." She cupped his cheek in her palm as she rubbed it lightly.

"I know," He said kissing her slowly as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Take the car John," His father said throwing him the keys, "I'm sure you don't want to have that bus around, be incognito."

"Oh yeah," John laughed rolling his eyes "Like they wouldn't know who I am anyways."

"Just go," His father said laughing as Brianna and Randy ran out of the house.

"You guys ready?" John asked climbing into his fathers SUV as Brianna buckled herself into the passenger seat and Randy climbed into the back.

"Do you know were you are going, the college is pretty far from here," She laughed as John pulled out of the driveway.

"Well I'm sure we'll find it eventually," John laughed.

"Reassuring," Randy said from the back seat.

The car ride was long and quiet. After a few hours John pulled onto the campus of Brianna's college. Her stomach knotted as she looked around at her school.

"It seems so long since I've been here," She sighed.

"Spring Break was over a month ago," John said smiling.

"My dorm's right over there," Brianna said pointing to a small four story building near the main entrance of the campus.

"Are they just going to let us walk in?" Randy asked as John parked the car in guest parking.

"I'm still a student of this college, for another week," Brianna said slowly as she got out of the car.

"Well it's time to pack up your stuff," John said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

The campus was quiet everyone seemed to be in their afternoon classes. Brianna, Randy and John quickly walked toward the dormitory. Her room was on the second floor so they opted to take the stairs. Walking down a long stretch of hall Brianna stopped outside her room. Taking her keys out from her purse she opened the door.

"This is it," She said walking into the room.

"Do I even have to guess what side yours is?" Randy laughed looking at the messy side of the room then the neat side of the room.

"I have been gone for a few weeks Randall," Brianna drawled. "Now hush up and help me pack."

"Where is your suitcase?" John asked looking around the room.

"I think it's in the closet," Brianna said putting her hair up in a ponytail, turning around she shook her head. "Randy don't sit on that bed!"

"Why who's is it?" Randy asked sitting down anyways.

"That's mine," A voice said from the door. "Brianna!"

"Stacey!" Brianna smiled as Stacey ran toward her and hugged her.

"Where did you go?" Stacey asked throwing her book bag near her bed.

"That's my fault," John smiled from the closet, Brianna's suitcase in his hand. "I asked her to come with me."

"John nice to see you in person," Stacey smiled "I'm so used to seeing you on TV."

"I dropped out," Brianna said shrugging, Randy coughed from behind her, rolling her eyes she turned toward him. "Stacey this is Randy Orton, John's best friend."

"Hi Stacey," Randy said getting off her bed and holding out his hand as she shook it.

"Randy," She said looking him up and down, smiling she turned back to Brianna. "I don't have classes for a couple of hours need any help?"

"Could you?" Brianna smiled kneeling down reaching under her bed for her trunk. "I doubt Randy will help."

"Hey," Randy said frowning at her as Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Hey Orton," John said throwing a shirt at him. "Help me with the closet."

"Fine," Randy said taking the shirt off of his shoulder as he walked toward the closet were John was folding Brianna's shirts and placing them in her suitcase. "Dude, what do you think of Stacey?"

"She seems cool," John said glancing at Brianna and Stacey as they stripped her bed and folded up the sheets. Brianna looked over her shoulder at John and smiled at him. "I prefer Brianna though."

"You think she would go out with me?" Randy asked staring at Stacey laugh.

"Give it up Randy!" John said throwing shirts at him to fold.

"That Randy guy keeps staring at me," Stacey said slowly as they cleaned out Brianna's desk.

"Well he likes you of course," Brianna laughed handing Stacey her school books.

"Well Bri--" She said slowly gaping at her hand "Brianna what is this?" She asked throwing the books on the bed grabbing her hand.

"It's an engagement ring," Brianna said smiling.

"He finally proposed?" Stacey asked exited.

"Yes! He asked me a few weeks ago after I told him I was pregnant," She smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Stacey asked loudly.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Brianna asked shrugging continuing her work.

"Well ya," She smiled sitting down on Brianna's bed. "A lot has happened hasn't it?"

"More than you know," She smiled at her best friend.

* * *

After an hour of packing up Brianna's belongings they were dragging the boxes and suitcases down to the SUV. Opening one of the back doors John threw Brianna's trunk into the back seat of the car, while Randy and Stacey loaded up the suitcases and boxes in the trunk of the car. Brianna said quietly on the side walk near the car.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked John after he and Stacey finished loading up the trunk.

"I hope so," John frowned.

"She's probably just sad," Stacey supplied. "She had fun here, college was her life."

"Stace," John said turning around quickly.

"Oh John," She said weakly rubbing her neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay," He said smiling weakly. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"So you and Brianna have been best friends for years?" Randy asked smirking, making small talk with Stacey.

"Yes," She said slowly glaring at him, rolling her eyes she cupped his face and planted a hard kiss on his lips. "Remember, I made the first move."

"Bri," John asked slowly as he sat next to her on the sidewalk. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," She said smiling brightly at him. "I'm just really tired."

"You did a lot of work," John frowned "I think you over worked yourself today."

"I'm fine," She said shrugging "I'm just going to miss this place."

"I'm sorry for messing up your life," John smiled slowly.

"You didn't ruin it," Brianna laughed.

"But Stace told me that you had fun here, that college was you life," He said quietly.

"Was my life John," She emphasized. "You and the baby are my life now."

* * *

With the end of this series just over the horizon I made a poll for the next part of the story, including possible titles for the story, pictures for the banner as well as what you want to see and how you rate the story. Please check out the poll here: http/community. if you don't have live journal then just reply anon to that post. I'll count all anon comments in the final decision :) 


	38. Time to Quit?

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna get into a fight in front of the family, which leads to a shocking confession by Brianna.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,372  
Chapter #: (38/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Well I have offically finished _The Heights of Love, _chapter 50 is complete and I'm slowly but surely working on the next part which is intitled _Nothing Can Tear Us Apart_. Expect that to be posted here sometime in November.

* * *

"Hey what do you guys say we do something?" Randy asked ginning at Stacey.

"Sorry Randy, I've got a class in thirty minutes," She said frowning.

"We better be heading back anyways," John said as he and Brianna stood up. "Mom said she wanted us home for dinner, cooking something special apparently."

"But," Randy said looking quickly from John to Stacey "I wanted to hang out!"

"Later Randy," Brianna laughed padding him lightly on the shoulder. "Just give her your number and be done with it."

"I made the first move," Stacey grinned.

"I saw," Brianna smiled back. "I'll keep in touch, you can always catch me Mondays on RAW," She said slowly.

"I'll call you," Stacey said hugging her friend.

"Call me too," Randy grinned holding out a piece of paper to Stacey.

"I will," She blushed taking it, avoiding his gaze.

"You can catch me on Mondays too," He said kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Stacey it was nice to meet you," John smiled at her as he got into the car.

"Nice to meet you too John, and good to see you in person and not on the TV," Stacey smiled kindly as she stood on the sidewalk. "Bye guys."

* * *

"John," Brianna groaned as she clutched her stomach laying down on his bed.

Once they returned home and loaded up everything they took from Brianna's dorm into the bus, her stomach seemed to be going into seizures. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. John had to carry her up the stairs because she couldn't walk.

"Bri," John said frantically as he came running into the room with some medicine. "What's wrong is it getting worse?"

"I feel like my body is cracking in half," She groaned clutching her stomach bringing her knees closer to her chest. "What's going on?"

"I asked Mom," He said holding up her head as he helped her drink down the stomach medicine "It's just the baby growing, your body getting used to it."

"It's so painful," She said her face contorting in pain as John laid her head back down on the pillows. "Why is it so painful?"

"I wish I could do something," John frowned cupping her face in his hands, wiping the tears away. "Would you like any food, a change of clothing, more pillows, or another blanket?"

"John," She laughed. "Just stay with me, please, till I feel a little better that I can get up and eat."

"Sure," John smiled laying down next to her on his side as he brushed back her bangs from her face.

"Everything thing seems to happen to us doesn't it?" Brianna laughed her body finally relaxing.

"At least we got through packing up your dorm without any problems," John smiled.

"Well, except for Randy falling head over heels for Stacey," Brianna smirked.

"He doesn't seem like her type at all though," John said slowly. "And I never thought he would like her."

"Me either that's for sure," She sighed laying on her back as John lightly rubbed her stomach.

"Bri," Randy said knocking on the door looking concerned.

"Randy," John said looking over his shoulder at him.

"Hey Randy," Brianna said sitting up a little to look over John.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked slowly

"A little," She said as she laid her hand over Johns.

"Anything wrong," John asked slowly laying back on his back looking at Randy.

"Your Mom wanted me to come up and tell you guys it's dinner time," He said smiling weakly. "You up for it Bri?"

"I think so," She said slowly sitting up grabbing her stomach.

"You know it's not the best to be laying basically on the floor," Randy said biting his lip.

"Randy," John said glaring. "You sound like my mother."

"Well I should," He grinned "She told me to say that."

"Well it would sure help my case if I wasn't, that's for sure," Brianna laughed trying to get off the bed.

"Here," John laughed standing up quickly and helping Brianna up.

"Oh," She said clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" Randy asked seriously rushing to her.

"Yeah," She said taking a deep breath.

"Maybe you should stay up here and I'll bring the food to you," John said concerned as she held onto his arm.

"Maybe you two should stay, I'll bring up some food," Randy said smiling.

"No, no I'm fine," Brianna said standing up straight smiling at Randy and John.

"I want you to rest though," John frowned.

"Your Mom made a special meal because of us, I don't want to be rude," She said sternly.

"She'll understand!" John said desperately.

"No, no," Brianna said slowly smiling. "I'm fine, don't worry, I'm starving now."

"Bri," John said slowly as she walked toward the door.

"I think it'll be better for all of us if I get some food in my stomach now," Brianna smiled holding out her hand for John.

John looked slowly at Randy who shrugged and quickly walked past Brianna and down into the kitchen. Smiling he grabbed her hand lightly as they laced their fingers together. Kissing the side of her head they walked down to dinner.

"Brianna dear," John's mother said smiling at her across the dinner table "How are you feeling? I'm surprised you wanted to be down here for dinner."

"I didn't want to be rude," Brianna blushed looking down at her plate as John quickly glanced at her.

"If you were feeling bad we wouldn't have minded," She smiled at John and Brianna.

"I just thought it would be good to get up and moving," Brianna blushed again. "But I'm probably going to be going to bed after this. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"You need your rest," John said slowly as he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"I told you to stop worrying," Brianna smiled through gritted teeth.

The rest of the group exchanged glances at them as John and Brianna seemed to be having a silent fight with each other. John stared hopelessly at Brianna as she slowly picked at the food before her. Putting a final fork full of food in her mouth she excused herself from the table and could be heard running up the stairs, with the slam of a door everyone knew she had gone back into John's room.

"Aren't you going after her?" Randy asked slowly breaking the silence.

"She'll just chew my head off," John shrugged picking at the mashed potatoes that sat untouched on his plate.

"You're such a wimp," Randy said shaking his head returning to his food.

"Go talk to her," John Sr. said frowning at his son. "You two are going through some hard times, and with her being pregnant it'll seem a hundred times worse!"

"I suppose I'll go talk to her," John said quietly pushing himself away from the table and quickly walked to his room. Knocking lightly on the door he waited for her to answer when she didn't he opened the door; her back was toward him as she was laying down on his bed. He could hear her sobbing.

"Brianna," John said quietly as he shut the door.

"I don't want to talk John," She said pulling the quilt around her tightly.

"What happened?" John frowned as he slid into the bed next to her lightly rubbing her side.

"I'm just so uncomfortable," She said slowly turning around facing him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were blood shot from the crying. "I feel so ugly."

"You are far from ugly," John smiled rubbing the tear streaks away with his finger lightly. "You look beautiful."

"John I want to stay here," She said quietly after a few minutes.

"Stay where?" He asked frowning not sure what she was meaning.

"I want to be in a house, I want to stay in that house," She said quietly "I can't take much more of being on the road, and with the baby, it makes me nervous, the pain seems to be endless."

"Bri," He said quietly pulling her into a tight embrace. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want to do this anymore," She said after a moment.


	39. Staying Put

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: Brianna explains to John, what she wants to happen later on, while John doesn't think it'll happen.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,372  
Chapter #: (39/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: And for once I remember to add the R rating, for this. Because gasp mini sex scene here, that I forgot about. But yeah, sorda a 'filler chapter' with some info for later. I've started Chapter 3 of the next part and I'm ALMOST done with the Fan Mix :)

* * *

"Do what?" John said sitting up quickly looking shocked.

"Hear me out," She said slowly sitting up with him wrapping the quilt around her tightly.

"Okay," He said taking a deep breath waiting for the worst.

"I just think, after all of this is done and over, meaning the story line,"

"I don't think it'll ever be over," He said quietly.

"Okay," She said slowly "When we get to a stopping point for this part of the story line, I think its best that, I stop traveling with you. I think I should settle down in where ever we decide to live and stay there, preparing for the baby."

"But you're only five weeks along, by the time this story line is over you'll only be about three months along, I can't last six months without you," He said slowly.

"I just didn't know if you wanted the burden," She frowned looking away from him.

"I know it's been tough and it's going to get worse," He smiled weakly at her turning her face to meet his. "But we can handle it, our friends will help us. And I think when the time comes, I'll be prepared to let you go till I'm allowed time off for the baby."

"When will that be?" She asked weakly.

"Well," He said looking into her eyes biting his lip "Six months?"

"That's five months from now," She said desperately. "John we've got so much to do."

"Which is a good reason to have a lot of time," He said quickly. "We still have to decide where we're going to live, move everything from the other house to that house, decide on a name for the baby, find out if it'll be a boy or a girl," He said smiling rubbing her stomach lightly.

"You always seem to say the right things to change my mind," She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her lightly.

"Is that good or bad?" He laughed resting his forehead against hers.

"It depends," She said lightly kissing him. "Everyone is down stairs."

"Are you sure?" John asked cupping her face in his hands rubbing his nose lightly against hers. "With the pain and the baby,"

"I've never wanted you more," She smirked straddling his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We'll probably never be alone for the next few weeks," John laughed as she lifted his shirt over his head.

"Damn that bus," She giggled as John kissed her neck lightly.

"Damn Shane," He growled laying her down on her back after he pulled her shirt over her head. "We're going to have to be quiet."

"I think we can manage," Brianna gasped out as John kissed her neck, biting her collarbone.

"This feels so weird," John laughed as Brianna unbuttoned his shorts and pushed them off of his hips.

"Why?" She giggled as John pushed the shorts the rest of the way off of his legs.

"It's been a while since I've done anything like this in this room," He grinned straddling her hips as he worked on her jeans.

Getting her belt off of her he threw it across the room as he kissed her stomach lightly. Unbuttoning and unzipping the jeans she lifted her hips for him as he slid them slowly off of her throwing them at the end of the mattress where his shorts lay. Kissing her lightly he rubbed up and down her sides.

"Make love to me John," She groaned as he wrapped the quilt around them. He propped himself up on his arms as he smiled at her.

"I love you," He said as she slowly pushed down his boxers.

"I know," She said wrapping her arms around him as his hands moved toward her hips.

* * *

"John," She said weakly as he collapsed next to her, turning on her side she wrapped the quilt around them as she propped her head up with her arm. "Think we were quiet?"

"I hope so," John laughed as he kissed her nose lightly. "I've already scarred my parents enough I don't need them to hear me,"

"Well at least you didn't scream," She giggled resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm tightly around her.

"Oh hush up," He said kissing the top of her head.

"What time is it?" Brianna asked cuddling closer to him.

"A little past 10," John smiled kindly.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted," She giggled quietly.

"Me too," He laughed quietly lacing his fingers together with hers as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Wednesday, I believe," John said slowly.

"You want to go to Boston for the day?" Brianna said biting her lip "We have to be on the road Friday afternoon to get to the next arena by Saturday. I figured Thursday we would just stay around here, have a relaxed day."

"Sounds perfect, Randy going to be coming with us?" He asked holding back a yawn.

"Mmm hmm," She said closing her eyes.

* * *

Brianna slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to John's dark room. Groaning she rolled over on her side as she looked at the window it was still dark outside. Adjusting her head on the pillow she tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working for her. Sighing she rolled over and laid on her arm as she watched John sleep.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep, smiling she rubbed his cheek lightly as he smiled in his sleep. Groaning he turned over on his side asleep, Brianna turning her back toward him cuddled closer and she felt an arm around her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck.

"What you doing up?" John murmured into the back of her neck.

"I sort of just woke up," She laughed leaning against him as he hugged her closer.

"What time is it?" John asked holding back a yawn.

"Clocks on your side babe," Brianna laughed quietly. "This is your room and you don't know where the clock is?"

"I haven't been in my room in eight months," John said kissing her neck again.

"Uh huh," She said rolling her eyes, rolling over, sitting up clutching the blanket to her she looked over John's shoulder at the clock sitting on the floor "It's three am." She said falling back onto the mattress.

"Still exhausted," John smirked rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Even more," She groaned turning her head toward him, he grinned. "Oh hell no you horny bastard!"

"Bri," John said laughing "I wasn't thinking that."

"Uh huh," She said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that to you," John smirked wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her even closer. "Though I wouldn't mind--"

"I don't think so," She said slowly kissing him on the nose. "It's too early."

"Tomorrow," John said frowning.

"Sure, Thursday we can do it again!" She said sticking out her tongue.

"Hey no fair, it's technically not tomorrow till you wake up," He said quickly.

"Sorry to disappoint but we're awake, we were asleep for a while," She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"That's not fair," He said pouting.

"John," Brianna said grinning as she moved close to him sharing his pillow. "You're such a kid."

"Yet you still love me," He smirked closing his eyes. "But let's get a decent night sleep; we haven't had one in weeks."

"Sucks we won't have a good one for a while," Brianna groaned.


	40. Placing the Blame

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna over sleep and are disapointed when they can't go to Boston, instead they go out to lunch with Randy; where he tells them some interesting news from the boss  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,018  
Chapter #: (40/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Okay guys ten more chapters of this part in the story. I've gotten up to Chapter 4 of the next part of the story. It's comming alone well so hopefully I'll post that before the end of November.

* * *

"Get up sleepy heads," Randy said banging on John's door. He had just gotten out of the shower, his tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. "Guys c'mon its past noon get up."

"Randy," John said groggily as he flung open the door.

"What the hell happened to you?" Randy asked looking his best friend up and down.

He had dark circles under his eyes; around his stitches was a deep shade of red. His shirt was on inside out and backwards. Yet he still managed to keep his socks on. Randy took the toothbrush out of his mouth holding back a laugh from his friend.

"What?" John asked groggily.

"You look like, hmm how should I put this nicely," Randy smirked trying to keep the toothpaste in his mouth. "Like you had a fun night."

"Mmm hmmm," John said slowly "What time is it?"

"Noon," Randy said slowly "Get up."

"There goes out plans for Boston," John groaned to no one.

"I'm sure we can find something to do here," Randy smiled going back to brushing his teeth as he walked down the hall back toward the bathroom.

"John?" Brianna said slowly sitting up pulling one of John's shirts over her head "What time is it?"

"Noon," John groaned sitting down on the mattress "I really wanted to go to Boston."

"Well we can find something to do here," Brianna smirked wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek lightly. "What about a party?"

"A last minute party," He asked slowly. "How we going to pull that off?"

"You're the one who has friends here," She laughed crawling to the end of the bed where her suit case was. "Well we'll figure something out, I'm sure we can just hang around here all day while your parents are at work, like the old days."

"The old days had me tackling you to the ground and tickling you till you cried," John smirked nostalgically. "You want to do that?"

"Tickle me and you won't be touching me for a while Mr. Cena," Brianna smirked over her shoulder.

"Spoil sport," John grinned as he took off the inside out and backwards t-shirt.

"You know putting that shirt on the way you did was a dead give away to what we did last night," Brianna smiled pulling her shirt over her head shuffling through her bag for a pair of shorts.

"He's tortured me long enough with his sexcapades, about time I got him back," John laughed going into his closet and putting on a Celtics jersey.

"Keep what we did to yourself would you," Brianna frowned at John standing up as she pulled on her cotton shorts. "I don't want what we do in our sex life going around the locker room."

"But Bri," John frowned.

"Say something and you won't get something," Brianna said grinning as she put up her hair.

"C'mon Bri," John laughed wrapping his arms around her tightly after he pulled on his shorts.

"Oh stop it," She said pulling his arms off of her. "I'm starving, let's get some lunch."

"I can really go for a burger," She groaned.

"You're only five weeks along and the cravings are starting already?" John laughed following her out of the room.

"Who said it was a craving? I just said I wanted one," Brianna grinning running down the stairs and into the kitchen where Randy was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them.

"Man, you guys are so different together at home then on the road," Randy said laughing leaning back in his chair.

"We can be more ourselves," John smiled at Brianna as she sat across from Randy.

"We're not in character the entire time," Brianna smiled as John handed her a can of soda.

"I mean even on the bus and in the hotel," Randy said looking from Brianna to John shrugging. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing you guys at home."

"I suppose everyone changes when they are at some place that makes them feel comfortable," Brianna smiled as John rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed her head.

"You want to go out for lunch?" John smiled at Randy who nodded slowly.

"Sure, your parents left the keys to the SUV said we could use it," Randy said throwing the keys to him.

"Where we going," Brianna asked looking up at John.

"Where we can get a decent burger," He smiled down at her.

* * *

"Your table," The waitress said motioning toward a booth at the back of the restaurant. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks," John said taking the menus from her.

Brianna sat quietly at the table as Randy and John discussed everything from work to sports. She was exhausted but couldn't bring herself to tell John about it. The work load was finally catching up to her and she was feeling it all in one blow. Holding back a yawn she rested her head lightly on John's shoulder as she felt his hand on her leg rubbing it lightly.

"Bri you feeling all right," Randy asked quietly as the food arrived.

"I'm fine," She grinned pulling her plate closer to her then grabbing for the salt. "I suppose all the traveling and running around has caught up with me."

"You'll get used to it," John said smiling kissing her head lightly. "Just be careful about the baby."

"I know," She smiled before biting into her burger. "Just want I needed" She said after swallowing the bite.

"I got a call from Vince this morning," Randy said cautiously looking at John.

"What did he want?" He said glaring at Randy.

"He's furious," Randy said carefully.

"What he thinks we ran away on purpose?" Brianna said quickly coughing on a French fry. "We were running away from Shane! To stop him from hurting me!"

"I told him that," Randy said slowly "He's still putting the blame on us even though Shane was the one who cheated."

"Why is he blaming us?" John asked quickly looking furious.

"He's not blaming all of us," Randy said biting his lip. "He's blaming Brianna."


	41. The Unwelcome Surprise

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna discuss more about their future, John also tells Brianna where thier next show is, and she's not happy.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,245  
Chapter #: (41/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Sorry for the lack of updates, I just kept forgetting to put it up here, no worries I'll update again in a few days.

* * *

"What?" John said yelling causing half the restaurant to stare at them. "Who gave him that idea?" 

"Shane no doubt," Brianna said bitterly.

"He says that Brianna brought it on herself," Randy said swallowing hard. "That if she wasn't giving Shane false signals there wouldn't be this mix up."

"What?" John yelled looking like he could kill someone. "Is Shane that full of himself that he doesn't realize that Brianna avoids him at all costs that the only guy she looks at is me? We are engaged we are having a baby, he's jealous."

"Vince doesn't care," Randy said slowly looking down at his food. "He's still going with the kidnapped angle, and wants Brianna to do some taped segments with him."

"No, absolutely not!" John said sternly "She's not to be alone with him."

"There is nothing we can do," Brianna said weakly. "We just have to go along with this. Just remember that he can't take me away from you."

"Well said," Randy grinned over his class of soda. "And there is Hunter, you know Stephanie will have heard of this and she'll make sure that someone is with you."

"Why does everything always seem to happen to us?" John groaned resting his head back.

"Just our luck," Brianna said smiling weakly.

* * *

"Why is he blaming Brianna?" Paul asked Stephanie looking confused. 

"Says she shouldn't have been giving Shane mixed signals," Stephanie said quickly "Can you believe that?"

"What are you going to do?" Paul asked quietly rubbing her shoulders.

"You are going to stick by her when the taped segments are going on," She said looking up at her husband. "I'm worried now."

"You're not the only one," He said sighing "Just thinking about what could happen, what he could do to her and the baby."

"John's probably furious," Stephanie said slowly "Especially since Vince called Randy."

"Why would he do that?"

"I gave up trying to think how my father rationalizes things," She sighed. "But I made sure that it was Randy who told them and not Vince, after Randy told me, I got him to get John and Brianna's phones."

"Steph," Paul said laughing sitting down next to her on the couch. "That's very sneaky of you."

"Well I am a McMahon," She grinned kissing him.

"A McMahon who thinks of others," He smiled kindly at her.

"We are an extinct breed," She smirked resting her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to call them, tell them the plan?"

"I figured it would be better to talk to them in person about it, we're all going to be at the same hotel, would be easier than a conference call," Paul supplied.

"Good point, I just really hope this doesn't go on forever," Stephanie sighed.

"I just hope Brianna stays away from the ring after she has the baby," Paul said slowly.

"You know that's not going to happen," Stephanie said rolling her eyes "Dad will surely get her involved in a story line which has her wrestling, you know how much John will love that!"

"God help us all if that moment comes," Paul said shaking his head.

* * *

"I don't understand," Brianna said furiously as she threw the dried clothing into the laundry basket. 

"Babe calm down," John said quietly as he sat on the washer. "We'll figure something out. Stephanie will have a plan."

"I hope your right John," She said shaking her head "If she doesn't, so help me I'll kill Shane if he lays a finger on me!"

"It's not wise the kill the bosses son," John said carefully. "You wouldn't want me to lose my job would you?"

"No," Brianna said calmly closing her eyes taking a deep breath. "You love that job; I don't want you to lose it." She said slowly folding a shirt.

"And want makes me think you don't mean that," John said frowning resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," She said smiling weakly "It's nothing just me being the worry wart that I am, thinking you might not be home for the baby and all," She frowned going back to the laundry.

"I thought you and the baby were going to travel with me?" John said slowly.

"Not at first," She said shaking her head "We can't, I'm going to be in the hospital for a little while, and then we get home the baby can't really go any where."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I don't want the baby to travel for a few months," She said shrugging, "I just don't want our baby to have that life."

"Well Bri we really don't have much of a choice," He said laughing quietly. "It comes from being in the business."

"Which is why Vince is letting you take some time off," Brianna added.

"Not that much time off Bri, only a few months, two maybe three at most, just enough to prepare for the baby and to be there at the birth and get you two settled at home then I'm off," He said looking at her seriously.

"Oh," She said biting her lip picking up the laundry basket of clean clothing and quickly leaving the laundry room.

"Bri what did you think it was going to be?" John asked jumping off the dryer catching her arm lightly turning her around. "That we would be the happy stay at home couple?"

"Yes, no, I don't know what I wanted," She said seriously looking away from him. "I just thought we could be a real family for a little while before wrestling took over our lives again."

"I wish that could happen Bri," John sighed; it was what he wanted more than anything. "But right now, I wouldn't risk asking for the extra time off. Not with the way Vince is mad at us."

"Not us, me," Brianna said quickly walking outside and onto the bus. "He's mad at me for sending mixed signals to Shane."

"Bri,"

"That bastard," Brianna said forcefully slamming the laundry basket down on the table. "How does he get off saying something like that?" She said angrily

"Bri," John said quietly walking up behind her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Why does he have to do this?" She said leaning against him and he slowly rocked her.

"We'll never know," He said soothingly into her ear as he kissed her neck. "We'll just have to ride this out, it'll all be different when the baby comes, and when I won't be protective of you."

"You'll always be protective of me," Brianna laughed "That's just part of who you are."

"Yeah true," He grinned leaning her to the couch, sitting down he pulled her on top of his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What time do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Not till late afternoon, it is only Friday tomorrow, we don't have to be there till Sunday night," She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where's the show?"

"I was afraid you would ask that," He said slowly looking away from her.

"Why?" She asked quickly turning his head to look at her "Where are we going?"

"Where your parents live," John said quickly wincing waiting for her reaction. Slowly she got off his lap, he opened his eyes just enough to see he stare blankly at him before she slowly walked off the bus. "At least I didn't tell you they're coming to the show."


	42. ‘You’re Not to Marry That Man!’

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: The problem with Brianna's parents grows more dangerous when she finds out they want to meet before RAW.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,303  
Chapter #: (42/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Sorry for the long time no update. I've been busy with school because it's the end of the semester and I'm trying to catch up with everything I haven't done and that's due in a few weeks. It starts to pile on. Anyways enjoy :)

* * *

"How did you find out her parents were coming?" Randy asked quietly as John washed that nights dishes handing them off to Randy who was drying them.

"They sent me an email," John frowned handing Randy a glass plate, sighing he leaned against the counter and shook his head. "And they told me they want to meet us before the show."

"Are you going to meet them?" Randy asked slowly placing the dish away and turning back to John. "They might try to break you two up again."

"I know," He said shrugging, shaking his hands from the soap as he shut off the water. "But they need to know about us, what's happening to us."

"Well you know they aren't going to like it seeing their daughter handed off like a second hand coat," Randy frowned.

"I never thought of that," John said biting his lip worriedly. "They won't take too kindly at that, that's for sure."

"I could go with you two if you want," Randy said smiling.

"Oh yeah so they can't think something bad about us with you?" John laughed. "Thanks but no thanks."

"They know Brianna and I are friends," Randy laughed "They tried to set her up with me."

"What?" John said seriously.

"It was a few years ago," Randy said quickly "I turned them down, obviously."

"I'm to tired to argue," John sighed quietly. "I don't know how the hell she is going to take this news, she wouldn't even call her folks when I told her to when we found out she was pregnant."

"If they disowned her basically for leaving school for you, why do they want to see you two?" Randy asked quietly as they walked into the living room.

"I can't even imagine," John said through gritted teeth as he lightly rubbed his temples. "We'll figure out what to do."

"I think it's best I go with you two," Randy said standing at the foot of the stairs.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," John said nodding lightly "After I tell Brianna."

"Tell me what?" Brianna asked happily walking up to John tucking her wet hair behind her ear as she smiled at him.

"Night you two," Randy said quickly shutting off the hall light walking back into the living room.

"Let's go to bed," John smiled resting his hand on her lower back leading her to his bed room.

"John what's wrong?" Brianna asked once John shut his bedroom door behind them. "You're being very serious right now."

"There's something I didn't tell you," He said slowly leaning against the door as she put things away in the suit cases.

"Oh about what?"

"About Raw, and your parents," He said carefully, grimacing watching her back go ridged.

"What about them?" She asked leaning back on her heels not looking at him.

"I got an email from them a few days ago," He said walking quickly toward her sitting beside her as he rubbed her back. "And they said they had tickets to RAW they're going to be in the audience on Monday night."

"Well that's not bad," She said happily "We won't allow them back stage; you had me worried for nothing."

"Um, it's not that simple Bri, you see at the end of the email your mom told me they wanted to meet us for dinner before the show," He said slowly bracing for the impact.

"You told them no right?" She asked calmly "You told them that we couldn't make it, that we couldn't have dinner with them?"

"Bri, I couldn't say that to them," He said quietly continuing to rub her back, knowing that was the only thing that could calm her down. "They need to know."

"No they don't," Brianna laughed quietly "They told me to leave and never come back; they told me if I went with you never to come home. You want to go talk to those people who said that?"

"They were angry you have to understand that," He said slowly.

"Oh I understand," She said angrily glaring at him slowly "I understand that they wanted to keep me away from the love of my life, the father of my child, my fiancé, they've tried to break us up so many times and you want to go talk to them? What makes you think this isn't a ploy to get me back to school. I'm not going back."

"I'm not going to let them send you back to school," He said seriously kissing the side of her head pulling her into a tight hug. Sighing he rested his chin on the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around him. "I just figured we could try to work it out with them, they'll want to know you're having a kid."

"Can't they just find out the way everyone else will?" Brianna smiled up at John "By us announcing it on RAW?"

"Bri," John said sternly smirking.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," She shrugged pulling him close. "I just don't want to see them."

"I know," He said soothingly rubbing her back lightly. "But let's just go see what they want, and tell them that we're going to be together whether they like it or not."

"I think we basically said that already," Brianna laughed quietly into his shirt.

"By phone," He said slowly "We have to tell them in person."

"They don't know what hotel we're staying at do they?" Brianna asked quickly and frowned at John's face "You didn't tell them did you?"

"No of course not," John said biting his lip "Not that I can remember."

"John," Brianna groaned letting go of him and shaking her head.

"I didn't, I didn't," He said quickly. "I just told them we'd meet them outside of the arena, so they didn't find out."

"Though it won't be hard for them to find out," She sighed crawling onto the mattress and laid her head on the pillows.

"We'll park the bus at the arena," John grinned taking off his shirt and kicking off of his shoes. "It's across the street from the arena anyways."

"Good," She smiled slowly as he took off his shorts and crawled up to her smirking.

"You know it's wrong to be avoiding your parents," He said pulling the quilt around them. "I don't avoid mine."

"That's because they know we're supposed to be together," Brianna frowned laying on her arm frowning at John. "They support us getting married and having this child."

"Your parents don't know about us getting married or having a baby, maybe once they hear this they'll understand," John said hopefully.

"I doubt it," Brianna said rolling her eyes "They've been watching RAW if they're coming, they found out last week we're getting married."

"And they didn't call you?" John asked quickly.

"Who said they didn't," Brianna shrugged.

"Brianna Katherine," John said shocked.

"John Felix Anthony," Brianna mocked raising an eye brow as she shrugged again. "I checked my voice mail; there was a message in my box from my Mother."

"And what did she say?" He asked swallowing hard.

"Well it was mostly yelling if I recall, I had to hold the phone at arms length so I didn't go deaf," She smirked. "But mostly I got from it 'don't you dare marry that man' or something like that."

"She actually called me that man?" John said holding back a laugh.

"Um, yeah I think she did," Brianna laughed quietly shaking her head.

"Well this complicates things," John frowned laughing quietly.

"Let's discuss this on the bus please?" Brianna groaned cuddling up to John closing her eyes "I'm exhausted."

"You just want to avoid another argument," John smiled kissing her head.

"Maybe," Brianna smirked rolling onto her other side as John slipped his hand around her waist.


	43. Complications in the Story Line

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna depart the Cena household for the next RAW, on the trip Brianna beings to wonder why her parents want to see them. Meanwhile, Shane reworks the story line of him and Brianna  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,017  
Chapter #: (43/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Sorry for the long delay I wasn't able to update and of my stories. I've posted a new wrestling story, it's AJ Styles, be sure to check that out. This story is almost over :)

* * *

"You got everything?" Brianna asked surveying over John's room, which she cleaned up while he was packing up the bus.

"I think so," He said placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing them lightly. "I've packed up some stuff that I never had a chance to bring with me before."

"The bus isn't that big," She laughed quietly turning around pushing John out the door shutting it behind her.

"Very funny Hun," John smiled kissing the top of her head.

"What time is it?" Brianna asked grabbing at his right arm to look at his watch.

"Five o'clock," John sighed. "We'll just get some food on the road, I told Mom and Dad we wouldn't be here for dinner."

"Where's Randy?" Brianna asked as John followed her down the stairs.

"Out in the drive way talking to my parents," He said grabbing his hat from the couch quickly putting it on before they walked outside. "Are you ready for this?"

"Do I have much of a choice?" Brianna frowned as John wrapped his arm tightly around her neck.

"Not really, no," John said frowning at her as they walked toward Randy and his parents.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Mr. and Mrs. Cena," Brianna smiled at John's mom hugged her tightly.

"It was our pleasure," She smiled at the three of them. "Don't be strangers!"

"You'll see us in a few months, RAW has some shows around that time, and we'll be looking at houses," John smiled.

"So you decided to live here did you?" John father laughed smiling at his son and soon to be daughter in law.

"We're probably going to live in Boston," Brianna said quickly "But we haven't decided."

"Let me know and I'll start looking for you," He said smiling.

"Thanks Dad," John said hugging his father quickly.

"C'mon guys we better get going don't want to be on the road all night," Randy said clapping John on the back.

* * *

Brianna sat quietly at the table on the bus resting her head on her arm she sighed. It was past midnight, John and Randy were fast asleep but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. In the back of her head all she could think about was going home, and having to see her parents. She could just picture them saying she was to get an abortion, go back to school and never see John again. She knew they would try, but they wouldn't succeed.

"Bri go to bed," Randy said groggily as she quickly looked up at his outline.

"What are you doing up?" She asked quickly.

"Nature calls," Randy smirked "But I should ask you the same thing."

"My parents," She sighed as he took a seat across from her. "They're up to something I know they are."

"You don't know that," Randy said grabbing her hand lightly. "They could just have finally realized that you and John aren't leaving each other."

"Yeah when hell freezes over," She said leaning back. "Randy I don't know what to do!"

"Bri you haven't even told them about being pregnant, they found out about you two being engaged on the TV by some asshole," Randy said sympathetically "You have to understand why they are angry."

"They shouldn't have kept me and John apart in the first place," She said slowly. "Did you know every summer he asked me to come with him on the road?"

"No, he never told me that," Randy said quietly.

"Yeah well he did," She said spitefully "And they refused, said they didn't trust him enough."

"Have they even met him?" Randy laughed quietly.

"Of course!" Brianna exclaimed shaking her head "Dozens of times, they just don't like him for some reason. I mean what's not to like?"

"I can't answer that question," Randy laughed quietly. "I don't know what to tell you Bri, it just seems like they are really trying to keep you two apart no matter what happens."

"I know," She said dropping her chin to her chest. "I think I'm going to try to get some sleep see if I can keep my mind off of all of this."

"You still have two days to dwell over it babe," Randy said getting up from the table "Don't waste sleep over it."

"Thanks Randy," Brianna said sarcastically as she pushed herself away from the table.

Groaning she shuffled back into the bedroom, and fell into the bed pulling the quilt tightly around her as she felt the bed shift and an arm snaked around her waist. Grinning she rested her arm on his as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"We're going to make this story line even more complicated," Shane laughed into the phone as he propped his feet up on his desk. It was past 10 o'clock and everyone was gone from work, but Shane felt like redoing the story line for John and Brianna.

"What are you thinking?" Johnny Nitro laughed.

"Instead of a love triangle," Shane smirked leaning back in the chair "We're going to be making it a love square."

"Juicy, who else are you going to involve in it?"

"I haven't decided yet," Shane said thoughtfully. "Probably someone who's close to Brianna and John."

"Stephanie?"

"My sister would have me murdered, not to mention Hunter would probably break me if I tried to involve her in the story line," Shane laughed shrugging it off. "I'm thinking someone she's been close to as long as I can remember. Someone you always see her with backstage."

"I like the way your mind works, have you planned out what's going to go down on Monday? With the recapped handing over segment?" Nitro asked quickly.

"We have it pretty much planned to a science, it's such a shame that John and Brianna won't have a clue what's going to happen," Shane said laughing. "Not that I really care, I was supposed to call them, but like I'm going to prepare them for that."

"And for the new plan when is that going to happen?"

"As soon as RAW hits the air," Shane smirked.


	44. The Insurmountable Stress

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: While Brianna is preparing for a day out, John confesses in Randy he doesn't want the baby.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,194  
Chapter #: (44/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Here is another update, with exams comming up I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update but enjoy!

* * *

"Up up! Get up!" John said sitting on the bed rubbing Brianna's side.

"John I'm exhausted," She said lifting her head off her pillow an inch before laying it back down on her pillow "Go away."

"Babe it's almost one in the after noon," John said quietly into her ear. "It's Saturday you've got two more days till you see your parents."

"My luck they'll see us when we're out shopping," Brianna groaned pulling the sheets over her head.

They had arrived early in the morning at the hotel and checked in and was booked on the wrestling floor, next to Stephanie and Paul's room and across from Shawn. Randy again was in an adjoining room with John and Brianna. She was sleeping as John carried her up into the room. He had spent the morning putting clothing into a suitcase to bring up into the room.

"Bri c'mon," John said pulling the sheets down. "We won't even go near their house; we'll drive in the opposite direction to go shopping."

"Promise?" Brianna smiled weakly.

"Of course," He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Have you talked to Stephanie," She asked pulling John down onto her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shane's on another floor, near his parents," John said nodding "Everyone is around us everything will be okay."

"Till Raw," Brianna said quietly.

"Don't dwell," John said simply.

"I'm trying not to honestly," She sighed "But with my parents, and Shane and everything else, I just can't help it, Babe I'm so stressed."

"You know you can't be," John said frowning at her as he brushed the hair from her eyes. "We're going to have to see a doctor soon again."

"I know, we can see the doctor I go to when I'm home, if I can find his number and we're able to get an appointment before we leave." She said quickly.

"I'll look into it," He smiled as he pulled the sheets around them.

"I thought you wanted me up," Brianna laughed as he laced her fingers with his.

"I'm quite comfortable right where we are," John grinned laying down.

"You are a sad, strange, little man," Brianna laughed kissing him. "But I love you."

"I'm not little," He said frowning at her.

"You really want me to say something about that?" Brianna asked quickly getting out of the bed before John could tickle her.

"Very funny," He said sitting up.

"I pride myself in my humor," She smirked grabbing some clothing before she went into the bathroom.

"I thought we were going to the mall?" Randy asked leaning on the door frame, frowning at John.

"We are," He said shrugging pulling up the sheets on the bed. "I just got Brianna up."

"You let her sleep this late?" Randy asked quickly walking into the room taking a seat at the table. "You sure that's a good idea John?"

"Randy she's stressed, with being here, having to see her parents, and the Shane ordeal, I don't want her to over excite herself or miss out on sleep," He said frowning at the bathroom door.

"You're just protecting her and the baby from herself?" Randy asked slowly.

"Basically, I feel bad for doing it really," John sighed shrugging. "Randy I don't know what to do anymore. My parents never prepared me for this!"

"Prepare you for what?" Randy said quietly.

"This, having a baby, preparing for it," John said quickly sitting in the chair across from Randy "I never wanted kids you know that, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Randy asked looking at his best friend intently.

"What does that have to do with anything?" John questioned shaking his head.

"Everything!" Randy exclaimed "Because you're not making any sense. You haven't been drinking have you?"

"You see a mini bar in here?" John said laying his head on the table "If there was, I'd be drinking."

"Nothing with alcohol in it for you today," Randy said quietly looking at Johns head laying on the table. "I'm worried for you."

"As you should be," John groaned his head still on the table.

"I'm so watching over your during RAW, on Monday, I'm not letting you near anything," Randy said slowly.

"Why?" John asked his head shooting up off the table glaring at him.

"Because I know how you get. You start drinking, can't stop, end up saying shit you don't mean," He said quietly. "Don't do this."

"Anything to make me forget," John said quietly looking at the bathroom door. "Forget all of this."

"Now you don't mean that," Randy said quickly.

"No I don't, I just wish that I never agreed to this Shane shit," John said standing up from the table pacing about the room. "This is the final straw Randy; this will make me or break me. This will test to prove if Brianna and I can last."

"John you proved that with being apart from each other for almost two years!" Randy exclaimed hitting the table hard. "For Christ's sake you two didn't even tell each other you loved each other for almost three years, if that's not a test of love I don't know what is."

"Says the guy who's never loved," John said quickly.

"Look," Randy said sternly glaring at John, "You better get out of this frame of mind before this day is over; you're already pissing me off. You don't need to do that with Brianna, you need to show her that you're strong you can handle all of this."

"But I can't," John yelled "That's the problem."

"You're an idiot," Randy said looking at him slowly.

"Just stop okay," John said quickly "I'll figure out how this will turn out, I've got time, don't worry."

"I can't help worry about you right now," He said seriously.

"Please just stop," John said shaking his head.

"Stop what?" Brianna said slowly walking up behind John as she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it," John smiled across at Randy. "You ready to go?"

"Something's wrong isn't there?" Brianna asked seriously looking at Randy who looked away.

"No, nothings wrong Bri," John smiled up at her. "We're just talking."

"I really hate when you keep things from me," Brianna said slowly walking away to grab her purse off of the dresser.

"Who said I was keeping something from you?" John asked quickly turning around in his chair frowning at her.

"It's not that hard to tell," She frowned at him as she placed her sun glasses on top of her head. "Oh that and when you're having a private conversation, try not to yell, the bathroom door isn't sound proof."

Randy winced and bit his lip lightly and looked away from Brianna. John stared at Brianna as she looked at him intently. He quickly looked around at Randy, who held his hands up showing that he wasn't going to get involved. Quickly John looked around the room, snatching the bus keys off of the table; he got up from his chair, grabbed Brianna on the wrist and dragged her from the room.


	45. The Lies Are Told

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: John and Brianna are on the brink of breaking up when she finds out he doesn't want the baby.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,176  
Chapter #: (45/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: I'm on break till next week for school so I figured I would update this again, next chapter by the end of the weekend :)

* * *

John quickly took Brianna outside to their bus that sat parked at the back of the hotel, he fumbled with his keys and he held onto Brianna's hand to make sure she didn't run away. Opening the door he pulled Brianna in and shut the door after them. Placing the keys in his pocket he looked up at his fiancé who was fuming.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want a child?" Brianna snapped quickly throwing her sun glasses down on the floor looking like she was going to cry.

"You knew I never wanted one Bri," John said quickly.

"But you never mentioned a word after I told you I was pregnant," Brianna said furiously through gritted teeth "If you don't want this baby, just tell me John, but let me tell you this: If you don't want the baby, then you won't be getting me."

"But your parents they kicked you out of the house," John stammered.

"I've got other family then my parents John," Brianna said in disbelief "I thought I knew you John, this child could change us, change our priorities, but you don't care. You selfish bastard!"

"Brianna!" John yelled stalking toward her. "How dare you! How could you even say that? How could you even say you would leave me because I don't want you to have this kid!"

"I want this child John!" Brianna snapped. "And if you can't deal with that, then I suppose we're over."

"Fine! Fine, if you want our relationship to be over because of something trivial as having a baby--"

"Trivial? Trivial?" Brianna said shaking her head looking at him slowly. "Having a child is trivial? Where do you come off saying something like that? You're just a bastard! I never want to see you again!" Brianna said through tears.

"Brianna wait I didn't--" John said trying to pull her into a hug.

"Get off me," She said pushing him away slapping him hard across the face. "Don't you dare touch me!"

John looked down slowly at Brianna as he nodded lightly. Brianna closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes. Quickly she looked up at him, as she saw something she never saw before, John was crying. Shell-shocked Brianna cried slowly as John quickly left the bus and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What have I done?" Brianna said weakly, her legs giving out she fell hard to her knees. Cupping her face in her hands she sobbed.

After John slammed the door shut he froze, he didn't mean anything of what he said, and he was just confused. He didn't want to leave Brianna; he wanted to have a baby with her. She was the only one he wanted to have a baby with, and he messed that up, took his anger out on the wrong person. John hit the door lightly as he slid down to the ground. He blinked away his tears; never had he thought he would be brought to tears because of a girl. But Brianna wasn't just a girl, she was the girl.

John had really messed up and he didn't know how to fix it this time. Saying sorry just seemed too simple for this, flowers and candy were out of the question. He ran his hand warily down his face as he sighed. His face tingled as he felt the tears well up in his eyes again. He gritted his teeth as he banged his head against the bus door.

* * *

Randy held the curtain back as he saw John slide to the ground. Something had gone wrong, and Randy knew it. Someone had said something they regretted or they both did. Both were stressed, and the week break just brought more stress for the couple, rather than the relaxation that they both needed. Randy looked slowly at his best friend break apart before his eyes. Turning around he quickly walked from the room.

He ran down the stairs leaping the last group he landed on the floor and flinging the door open ran down the hall toward the exit. Randy stood outside looking at John hold his head in his hands his whole body seemed to be trembling. He had never seen John like this before, it was scaring him. John was the strongest person he knew, he couldn't even imagine what happened to cause him to break down.

"John," Randy said quietly as he approached his broken hearted friend. "What happened?"

"It's over," John said quietly trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"What?" Randy asked quickly "You've got to go make up with her John! She needs you! You need her!"

"She wants the baby, I don't, we can't be together," John said simply looking away from Randy.

"Don't be a selfish bastard!" Randy said angrily as he stood over John glaring down at him. "I know you really want this baby, you say you don't but you do. You just can't admit that you're scared!"

"How can I do that now?" John sighed.

"You're crying!" Randy said slowly "Would you just go talk to her?"

"No," John said defiantly. "No, I'm not going to."

"Move," Randy said pushing John out of the way.

"What are you going to do?" John asked standing up quickly holding his ground.

"What you aren't!" Randy said pushing John away from the door, opening it he walked up the stairs. "Bri," He said quietly as he saw her doubled over crying.

He slowly walked up to her as he sat down besides her, wrapping his arms around her she cried into his lap. He held her, not knowing what to say to her now.

"It's over," She said quietly after a few minutes. "It's really over, he doesn't want to have this child with me, and it's over."

"Don't say that," Randy said soothingly as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "It's not over, you know it's not."

"But Randy it is!" She said quickly sitting up new tears falling down her cheeks.

"Bri it can't be," He said shaking his head.

"He called having this baby trivial," She said quietly. "How could he say that?"

"Don't do this," Randy said quickly tucking a strand of hair behind her before rubbing away some of the tears.

"I miss him already," She sighed.

"He's right out side Bri," Randy smiled weakly. "He can't tear himself away; he's really broken up about this."

"He was crying," She said biting her lip. "I made him cry."

"He's hurt Bri, he wants to have this baby with you, he's scared, he doesn't think he's going to be a good father," He said frowning.

"Why does he say that," She asked quickly. "He's going to be a great father."

"No I won't," John said quietly.

Brianna and Randy looked up at John who stood by the drivers' seat. Tears stained his cheeks as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He avoided their look as he bit his lip and sighed.


	46. I Don’t Want This to End

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: For now John confronts his fear about having a child, while John and Brianna are still lost as to where they'll live with the baby. Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,476  
Chapter #: (46/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Sorry for not updating this sooner, my internet wasn't agreeing with the cold and I kept forgetting to update this. Four more chapters left! The new story will be up before Christmas ;)

* * *

"I'm not going to be a good father," He said slowly walking toward them. "I won't be home, I'll miss all of their firsts, I'm going to miss everything."

"John," Brianna said quietly.

"I didn't mean it Bri," He said desperately "I want this baby, I want you, I can't be with out you!"

Brianna smiled through her tears as she quickly stood up and ran into John's open arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he picked her off the ground as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," John said quickly "I don't know what I was thinking, I want this baby with you."

"You're all I have John," She said slowly "We can't end this, I really don't want this to end."

"Neither do I," He smiled "I'm so stupid about saying all of that, I'm living off of three hours of sleep, anger, just please forgive me."

"I do don't worry," She said clutching him. "I over reacted, look this whole Shane thing is going to stretch us to the limit, we'll have plenty of fights, but we just have to remember what we're going through."

"And please don't take it out on me," Randy laughed quietly "Take it out on Shane in the ring."

"And don't blame your parents," John said seriously at Brianna.

"Don't remind me!" She groaned sitting down on the couch closing her eyes. "I don't want to see them Monday."

"You just have to see them at dinner, they won't be allowed back stage unless you ask them," Randy supplied smiling. "Just remember that."

"They still have to see me being handed off to Shane," Brianna sighed leaning her head against the back of the couch.

"I think we should pass on shopping today," John said after a moment pause "We're all exhausted, I think we should just get some sleep, and go out of dinner."

"Fine with me," Randy said pushing himself off the floor.

* * *

Brianna sat quietly on the edge of the bed as John lay sleeping behind her. She felt so uncomfortable, she had tried going to sleep for almost an hour but it didn't work, no matter where she laid she couldn't go to sleep. Pushing herself off of the bed she walked over to the air conditioner and turned up the air. She was sweating while John covered himself with all of the blankets.

"Bri why aren't you sleeping?" Randy asked groggily "You more than anyone needs it."

"I've never been big on naps," She shrugged looking out the window. "I'm not really tired, I'm sleeping too much."

"But isn't that good?" Randy asked quietly leaning on the door.

"Yeah I suppose so, but I'm just not really in the mood, I'd rather just get up and move, you know not feel like a slob the entire length of this pregnancy," Brianna said quietly

"Going though with it?" Randy asked carefully.

"Of course I am," She said spitefully "I know John didn't mean all of it. And I meant what I said; this baby will change our life for the better. Sure this is causing us some trouble now, but when the baby is born it'll be for the better."

"Have you found out if the baby is going to be worked into the story line?" He asked slowly.

"Stephanie hasn't told me yet, I think she's trying not to get that involved, not to many people know about it, all the McMahon's do, you, Shawn, Mickie a few others so it'll be a shock if it's mentioned," Brianna sighed.

"And you know Shane he'll want that shock factor played into all of this," Randy sighed.

"That's what worries me," Brianna said quietly turning around facing Randy. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Quietly tears falling down her cheeks, shrugging her shoulders as Randy looked at her kindly. "It's just like I should just five up now."

"Don't give up Bri," Randy said smiling pulling her into a hug. "John will be there for you, he's always there for you. There is no reason to be scared about all of this."

"You're right," Brianna smiled weakly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Go get some sleep ay?" Randy said kissing her lightly on the head. "You need it, we're all exhausted."

"What about dinner?" Brianna asked looking at her watch. "It's after six now."

"Go wake up John, we'll order some room service and a movie." Randy smiled "I'm going to go take a quick shower."

Brianna smiled as she watched Randy walk back into his room. Breathing out slowly she wiped the tears away with the back of her hands before turning around looking at John sleeping quietly on the bed. He looked like an angel in his sleep; she couldn't believe just a few hours ago, they had thoughts of breaking up with each other. Brianna quietly walked to the bed and sat down beside him as she lightly rubbed his cheek.

"What time is it?" John asked groggily as Brianna cupped his cheek in her hand.

"A little past six," She said smiling as John snaked an arm around her waist.

"Did you get any sleep?" John asked seriously sitting up pulling Brianna closer to him, after their fight he never wanted to let her go.

"An hour or so," Brianna shrugged "I couldn't get comfortable."

"You need your rest," John said quietly frowning at her.

"I know I do," Brianna said breathing out "But let's worry about me getting some sleep further along in the pregnancy okay?"

"It's a deal," John said kissing her nose lightly. "What we going to do?"

"Randy's taking a shower, and then he said we'd order some dinner and a movie," She said cuddling next to John as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Fine with me," John said holding her close as he reached for the remote and turned on a movie on a local station.

"Are we going to go shopping tomorrow?" Brianna asked quietly.

"It's Sunday, I figured you'd want to rest, well with all the excitement of today and the chaos of Monday," He frowned resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I suppose let's see how tomorrow goes," Brianna sighed "I just wanted to pick up a few books for the bus, you know it gets kinda boring just watching you and Randy playing video games for six hours straight."

"It's what we do best," John laughed quietly.

"You guys are pathetic!" She said shaking her hair.

"I take offense to that," Randy smirked walking into the room.

"What's up Randall," John said quickly.

"Don't call me that," He sighed sitting at the end of their bed. "Are you guys ready to get some dinner?"

"I think I ate too much," Brianna said quietly as she brushed her wet hair. "I'm not feeling so well."

"It might be morning sickness, you've still got a while before that ends," John said pulling the covers back on the bed. "That or that weird combination of food you ate."

"Looked good," She groaned as she leaned on the bathroom counter. "Oh this can't be good." Brianna said gagging rushing to the toilet.

"Bri," John said quickly rushing to her side as he held back her hair.

"I hate this part," She said slowly kneeling on the bathroom tile.

"It's okay," He said soothingly rubbing her back grabbing a hair tie and tying back her hair. "Don't worry its okay we don't have to go out tomorrow if you don't want."

"No I want to," She said grabbing some toilet paper and wiping her mouth as she leaned on John. "I'm fine." She said tucking a stain of her bangs behind her ear.

"Just think this'll be over in no time, and we can spend time shopping for little baby clothing," John smiled rubbing her stomach lightly.

"We need a house first Mr. Cena," Brianna laughed quietly.

"I'll get Dad to look at some houses for us," He said picking her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Isn't West Newberry a bit expensive for us right now?" Brianna sighed as John laid her on the bed.

"So is Boston," He said laying down next to her as he laid on his arm. "So where's a neutral place that won't cost us everything we own?"

"Some place near Connecticut or far away?" She asked resting her head on his chest as she rubbed his side lightly.

"Near, so when we have meetings there it's just a few hours away," John said slowly.

"Springfield," John and Brianna said together.

"Suppose that settles it," John laughed quietly. "I'll call Dad in the morning asking him to look into it for us."

"Sounds like a plan," Brianna said closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.


	47. Before the Show

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: After a week of worrying about handing over Brianna to Shane, they tape the footage, little do they know they have a harsh audiance.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,476  
Chapter #: (47/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.

* * *

"Brianna we've been here for three hours," Randy groaned ask Brianna handed another book to John who sat next to Randy in a group of arm chairs. "How many books are you going to get."

"We've been here an hour," Brianna frowned "I've gotten two books, sue me if I just walk around and get what looks interesting."

"You've got nothing I want," Randy said quietly as Brianna walked away again.

"Leave her alone Randy," John said quietly placing the new book at his feet. "She's just trying to keep her mind off of things that'll happen tomorrow."

"I know," Randy said leaning back in the chair closing his eyes. "I just want to go looking around the mall."

"We will, give her a few minutes. Besides we need some books on the bus, she's right we play video games to much," John laughed rolling his eyes.

"We're guys it's what we do," Randy said pushing himself out of the chair.

"Where are you going?" John asked quickly.

"I'm gonna go look at the magazines, see if we're in the latest magazine," Randy smiled brightly walking over to the magazine wall.

"There's so many pregnancy books, I didn't know which one to pick up," Brianna sighed plopping herself down into the arm chair Randy had occupied moments before.

"Do they have 'Babies for Dummies'?" John smiled brightly at her.

"Jerk," She said slapping his arm playfully. "Just for that you get to pick out the book."

"Babies for Dummies here I come!" John laughed quickly getting out of the chair.

"If you get that I'll hurt you!" Brianna said loud enough for him to hear, grabbing the two books that John left on the floor she went running after him. "Don't you dare get that book."

"I wouldn't dare," John said wrapping his arms around her looking at the books. "Besides who in their right mind would get that book."

"Rhetorical?" Brianna laughed quickly taking a thick book from the shelf "I wanted to get this one, it's so thick though, it makes me worried."

"No need to be worried," John said seriously taking the book from her hands as he flipped through it. "We'll get this one, seems like a lot of information and it'll be useful to us. We'll even make Randy read it."

"Read what?" Randy asked quickly frowning at them as he held a few books in his arms.

"Nothing," Brianna said smiling taking the book from John, time to go.

* * *

Brianna sat quietly on the bed while John was in the shower, reading the pregnancy book she bought earlier in the morning. She was still on the first chapter, reading up on what was going on with her now. She couldn't believe that she was just about six weeks along, the time seemed to be going so fast. Sighing she shut the book and quietly closed her eyes, she was exhausted.

John climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Wiping the dew from the mirror he looked at his tired face. The week that they had off was to short he wished they could've had longer off. He knew tomorrow would be a hectic day for both of them, with meeting with her parents, to taping of the handing over of Brianna to RAW.

Quickly drying off he pulled on a pair of boxers, throwing the towel into a corner of the bathroom he opened the door. He smiled at Brianna who had fallen asleep on the bed with the book beside her, the TV was still playing that evenings news. John smiled as he shut off the bathroom light.

Walking over to the TV he shut it off. Picking the book off of the bed he placed it on the dresser. Lifting up her legs he pulled the sheets from under her, as he tucked her into bed. Yawning he crawled into bed beside her, he pulled her close as she smiled in her sleep. He lightly kissed the back of her neck as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Shit," Brianna said quickly as she frantically looked around the hotel room.

"Bri what are you looking for?" John asked pulling on his coat.

"I don't remember," Brianna said slowly huffing.

"You're just anxious baby," John said slowly walking up to her and holding her tightly. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"I just can't help it," Brianna said quietly

"We're about to head to the arena to film your handing over, I know how you're feeling," John said smiling tucking a strand on hair behind her ear. "Just take a deep breath, close your eyes and exhale. Better?"

"Much," She smiled kindly at him. "Is Randy coming with us?"

"No," John said quietly putting on his hat. "Randy's with Shawn, they're trying to figure something out for tonight's match."

"I forgot," Brianna said quietly grabbing her purse. "Hopefully you'll kick their asses."

"We can only hope," John smiled opening the door for her.

The car ride to the arena was silent, Brianna said quietly next to John in the back seat of the car as the driver drove them quickly to the arena. He grabbed her hand lightly as he squeezed her hand. Looking away from the window she smiled weakly at him. Unbuckling he moved himself closer to her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're only taping it, we've still got a while till RAW," He said quietly rubbing her shoulder.

"We've also got my parents," She said leaning on him.

"I was trying to think of one bad thing at a time babe," John laughed quietly.

"Yeah well, its hard not to think of both of it," She sighed.

"Don't worry when this day is all over, we'll crawl into bed and stay there for all of Tuesday," He said kissing the side of her head.

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled.

"Where here," The driver said turning his head around as he parked the car.

"Ready baby?" Brianna smiled weakly at John as she held his hand tightly.

"Don't have a choice," John said sighing quickly as he and Brianna stepped out of the car.

Slowly they walked toward the group gathered in a small area at the back of the arena away from daytime traffic and fans. John wrapped his arms tightly around Brianna as they stood waiting for the camera to be set. Across the lot Shane stood with Johnny Nitro smirking at John and Brianna. Brianna took a shaky breath as she looked away.

"You guys ready?" The producer of the clip asked them as he walked up to them.

"No, but that doesn't matter," Brianna said.

"Right, well what he need is just some hesitation between you two, and then Shane will take her," The producer said slowly as a tear slid down Brianna's cheek. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have phrased it that way."

"No it's okay," John said quickly. "Let's just get this over with."

The cameras were set as John tightly held onto Brianna. He couldn't believe that he had even agreed to all of this, mostly he was scared for Brianna and the baby. He knew that Brianna was stressed about all of this, but he didn't want to admit that he was as well; he wanted to be strong for her. Brianna held tightly onto Johns arm as the producer signaled for the camera to be on.

"I don't want to do this," She said desperately to John "Please let's just go back to the hotel."

"You know we can't," He said slowly looked at Shane who stalked closer. "You've got Hunter, he'll protect you."

"I know," She said weakly, her legs felt like they would give out beneath her.

"Besides after this you're back with me," He whispered in her ear laughing quietly.

"Till Raw," Brianna said bitterly.

"Till Raw," John frowned, smiling weakly as he leaned down to kiss her.

Before their lips touched Shane grabbed Brianna tightly onto Brianna's arm and quickly pulled her away. She could feel his nails digging into her upper arm as he sneered at her.

When the producer signals for cut he let got of her as she felt tears well in her ears. Quickly and carefully she ran back to John and jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist he held her tightly.

"Perfect," The producer said smiling at them. "Thanks so much for your time guys. See you at Raw."

"Bri," John smiled placing her down on the ground. "Calm down it's all right."

"What the hell was that?"


	48. Dinner with the Inlaws

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: Brianna finally tells her parents everything about her and John.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,601  
Chapter #: (48/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: Expect _Nothing Can Tear Us Apart_ Chapter 1 to be posted on Christmas Day :) Call it a present from the author :)

* * *

"Mother!" Brianna said quickly turning around staring at her parents.

"Mrs. Pryce," John said slowly pulling Brianna close.

"What are you doing here Mother?" Brianna snapped glaring at her parents.

"I was hoping we'd be able to talk before we had our early dinner," Her mother said frowning at her.

"Well suppose that's not going to happen," She said slowly. "John and I have to back to our hotel room."

"Your hotel room?" Brianna's father said quickly looking at his daughter in disbelief.

"Well yes," Brianna laughed pulling John slowly toward her. "Who did you expect me to share it with?"

"Well not him!" Her mother snapped.

"He has a name mother," Brianna said rolling her eyes.

"Brianna maybe we should talk with them," John said carefully frowning at his fiancé.

"If they can't talk to you civilly then no!" Brianna snapped at John glaring at her parents. "John we have to go back to the hotel and get your stuff."

"You're not going any where young lady!" Brianna's father said sternly as she and John started to walk away.

"I'm not a child anymore!" Brianna snapped turning around glaring at her parents as John held her arm to stop her from charging at them. "Let me live my life, you're the ones who wanted to come here to meet us. I didn't even know we were going to be here! Why do you have to do this to me?"

"Because we don't want you to have this life," Her mother said desperately.

"Mother don't even try," Brianna said sighing "We'll be back in an hour, stay here if you want, we'll met you at the restaurant."

Brianna grabbed Johns hand tightly as she tried her hardest to refrain from crying. John opened the car door for her as she slid into the back seat. Sitting next to her he shut the door as the driver drove off. With a look back Brianna burst into tears. John pulled her into a tight hug as he rubbed her back lightly.

"You see, you see how they reacted John?" Brianna said through her tears. "How are they going to accept us being pregnant?"

"They'll have to deal with it," He said soothingly "My parents took it fairly well."

"Well your parents want us together," She said quickly as John wiped the tears from her cheeks. "The day can only get worse."

"Don't say that," John said smiling at her "I've got a match with Randy and I was told that we're going to win, and Shane can't change it. No matter what he does, we're going to win."

"That's good news," She smiled weakly "Sucks I'm going to be on the wrong side."

"Yeah," John said slowly.

* * *

Brianna lay asleep on the bed as John slowly gathered his wrestling gear. Somehow all of his clothing and shoes had been scattered about the room. He shrugged it off figuring Randy had to look for something before he left for the arena. John and Brianna were granted special permission to arrive later in the day at the arena. John had informed the producers and Mr. McMahon and Brianna and him had a very important dinner to attend. It was very common knowledge that Brianna and her parents didn't get along because of John.

Sighing John placed his suitcase on the table making sure everything was in it, he zipped it up. Looking at Brianna he smiled, her cheeks were still stained from the tears, but she looked peaceful. He didn't want to wake her but if he didn't they would be late for meeting her parents. Quietly he sat on the edge of their bed as he brushed the hair out of her face as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Time to get up," He said leaning over her as she groaned.

"Do we have to go?" She sighed frowning up at him.

"It's for the best," He said leaning down kissing her forehead. "C'mon we're going to be late." He smiled helping her off the bed.

"How long was I out?" She asked groggily as she pulled on her jean jacket.

"Not long," He said placing his hand lightly on her lower back as he ushered her out of the room. "Twenty minutes I'll say."

"Not long enough to rest up," She sighed as she leaned on the wall waiting for the elevator. "After dinner we're going straight to Raw?"

"Yup," John smiled weakly picking up his bag as the doors opened. "Stephanie told me you can hang out in my locker room till the match we won't be doing any backstage segments." John said slowly as the elevator stopped on the main floor.

"Great," She said slowly walking out into the cold afternoon. "Is your match the main event?" Brianna asked opening the car door and crawling in.

"Of course," John smiled handing the driver his bag. "I want you to sit by Lillian during the match so Shane won't try anything sketchy."

"Why does that scare me?" She said slowly as the car lurched and drove away from the hotel.

"Because I've got a promo in the opening of the show," John said grimacing.

"Why did you tell me?" Brianna asked quietly through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to be another pawn again!"

"No no," John said shaking his head. "Nothing like that you'll still be in the back, I'm just gonna get ambushed."

"Oh great," Brianna said sarcastically staring out the window. "Just don't tell my parents, it's another reason for them to argue me having a normal life."

"We will have a normal life," John said brightly grabbing her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Yeah," She said shaking her lead lightly "When you retire in ten years."

* * *

Ten minutes later the driver pulled up to the restaurant, opening the door John helped Brianna out of the car. After telling the driver to meet them back there an hour later they walked into the restaurant. Brianna's heart raced as John held a light hand on the small of her back. Biting her lip they walked up to the hostess table.

"Hi reservations for Cena, for a party of four," John said brightly.

"Welcome Mr. Cena, the other two members of your party are already here, I hope you don't mind we seated them because the table was open," The hostess said through a fake smile.

"Not at all," John smiled as the hostess lead them to Brianna's parents. He removed his hand from her back as he gripped her hand tightly. He glanced at her before he pulled the chair out for her to sit in. Taking a deep breath he sat across from Brianna's father.

"Well," Her mother said folding her hand together looking at the young couple who held each others hands tightly under the table. "We almost expected you two weren't going to show up."

"Mother," Brianna said slowly shaking her head. "Why are you here mother? Why did you want to meet us after kicking me out of the house?"

"We didn't kick you out of the house Bri," Her father said lovingly "We were just shocked that you would drop out of college for him."

"He has a name!" Brianna said slowly glaring at her father. "And there are a lot of things I'd do for him, I love him." She said smiling through tears at John who smiled kindly at her.

"You aren't going to rethink this decision?" Her mother said hopefully.

"I can't," She smiled brightly not taking her eyes from John.

"Why on earth not?" Her mother said in a haughty tone.

"You're going to be grandparents," John smiled at Brianna. Suddenly they heard a faint thud! Looking away from each other they stared in amazement as Brianna's mother lay on the floor unconscious. Gasps echoed through out the area as Mr. Pryce and John rushed over to Mrs. Pryce.

"Someone get me a cold napkin," Her father said loudly holding his wife's hand.

"Mother," Brianna said slowly standing over her as John stood up. "This is why I didn't want to tell them!" She said slowly motioning to her motionless mother. "Over reactions."

"What happened?" Her mother asked quietly as a napkin was placed on her forehead. "Where are we?"

"At dinner mother," She said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I thought you told me the funniest thing," Her mother said starting to laugh "You told me you and John are having at baby."

"We are mother," Brianna said slowly staring at her mother laying on the floor.

"Oh dear god," She said standing up quickly. "You're too young to have a child! You're just a child yourself!"

"Stop being over protective of me!" Brianna snapped as John held onto her tightly. "And I'm not a child! I'm 22 years old!"

"You're too young for him!" Her father said quietly helping his wife back into her chair.

"Not this again!" Brianna said rolling her eyes throwing her arms up in defeat. "If you're not happy with the way we're going to live our life, then don't be in it." She said simply.

"We want to be in it," Her father said desperately. "We just don't agree with what you're doing."

"We love each other Mr. Pryce," John said smiling as he and Brianna took their seats quietly. Her father glared at him John pressed his lips shut tightly and looked away.

"Look," Brianna said quietly but sternly to her parents. "We're having a baby; we're getting married, if you've got a problem with it, oh well."


	49. What’s Best for Their Only Daughter?

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: Fustrated with their daughter Brianna's parents leave her and John at the resturant, while Mickie gets some disturbing news before the show.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,434  
Chapter #: (49/?)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: One more chapter till RAW, and Christmas morning I shall post the first chapter of the sequel :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Brianna don't do this," Her father said quietly as he watched John comfort her.

"We want the best for you," Her mother said slowly.

"If you loved me, and wanted me to be happy then you'll leave me with John," She said slowly as John held her close. "We're happy, we're going to have a child and getting married, deal with it."

"I'm sorry but we can't accept what you're going to do." Her mother said sternly picking up her belongings and standing up. "Call us when you make a rational decision about this."

Brianna stared slowly through teary eyes as her mother and father quietly walked away from the table. John said quietly holding her tightly trying to get her to calm down. She sobbed uncontrollably, as she held onto his shirt.

"I told you this would happen!" She said not caring that half the room was staring at their table. "I told you they wouldn't understand!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought we could work it out make them understand," He said rubbing her back lightly.

"They never will," She said slowly wiping the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked holding her face in his hands.

"I'm starving," She laughed quietly.

John and Brianna stayed at their table and ordered some food. They were stalling going to the arena as long as possible. They sat and ate quietly enjoying each others company. They enjoyed the time that they had away from their other troubles. After John paid for the bill they walked out quietly to the awaiting car. Opening the door for her John motioned for Brianna to slide into the back seat. Climbing into the car he pulled her close to her.

"Feeling better?" John asked rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Much," She sighed contently "I think the baby enjoyed the food, normally I feel horrible after I eat but for once I don't think I'm going to throw up."

"We can always see if they deliver out of state," John laughed quietly kissing the side of her head. "We still have to go to the doctor's office."

"I know," She said slowly "Let's figure something out after RAW okay? I don't think I can handle anymore stress about this."

"Fine babe," He said holding her close. "If you don't want to go to your doctor here we can always see if the trainer recommends anyone in the next town that we're in."

"Yeah, let's do that, I know if I got to this doctor he'll bring my parents into it," She sighed leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know soon we get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl," John said slowly his right hand rubbing her stomach lightly. "Do you want to find out, or wait till we give birth?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," She said smiling covering her hand with his. "It would be easier to decorate the nursery, pick out names and all of that."

"We've got time; we can think about it till then don't worry," He smiled lightly "You can talk to your friends about it."

"Why wouldn't I talk to you about it?" She laughed smiling at him.

"Figured that's what you, Steph and Mickie do while you guys talk," John blushed lightly "So I just--"

"Well we do talk about that stuff, but mostly just you," She said running a hand up John's shirt as she laughed.

"Not in the car," He said kissing her neck "The windows are event tinted."

"Better them see it live than on a tape," She said resting her hand on his waist line.

"Oh so you want a tape now?" He smirked before kissing her neck again. "Remind me to pick up a camcorder next time we're at Best Buy."

"I love how you think," Brianna smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love how you taste," John nipped at her neck.

"I love how we always do this when we're about to head to the locker room," Brianna sighed as the car pulled to a stop.

"Just our luck," John sighed kissing her roughly before he opened the door.

John grabbed her hand lightly as he grabbed his suitcase out of the open trunk. Slowly they walked into the locker room and everyone watched their every move. No doubt everyone knew what the rework in the story line was, and everyone was shocked that John even agreed to it. Quickly they rushed down the hallway and into John's locker room.

"That was awkward," Brianna laughed quietly laying down on the small couch in the room.

"Just imagine the looks we'll get on tonight's show," John frowned as he threw his suit case in the corner of the room. "I'm not looking forward to that match."

"You and me both," She smiled weakly at him as he leaned against the wall banging his head lightly against it. "I just hope my parents decided to skip tonight's show."

"Why?" He asked quickly looking at her seriously "They spent money on it why not go?"

"John," She smiled kindly rolling her eyes at him as she rested on her side "The only reason they came to tonight's show was to check up on us, see how we're doing. If they stay away it's for the better."

"Well they already hate my guts," John laughed quietly "What else can they pin against me?"

* * *

"Mickie," Kenny said walking quickly up to his fiancé, she wrapped her arms around his neck and she kissed him lightly.

"What's up babe?" She smiled kindly at him.

"Shane wants to see you," He said frowning down at her.

"What for did he say?" She asked surprised breaking apart from him.

"No, he just said to go find you, he said it's important and that he has to see you right away," Kennedy said quickly.

"You don't think it's about Brianna do you? Everyone knows we're best friends," She said worriedly.

"Mickie I don't know what to tell you, just go see what he has to say," He smiled lightly.

"You're right," She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Mickie ran down the hallway toward the McMahon's locker room. She had heard that Shane would be the only one at tonight's showing. Taking a deep breath she let it go slowly before she knocked on the door.

"Come in," Shane said quickly loud enough for her to hear him.

"You wanted to see me Shane?" Mickie asked cracking open the door and poking her head through.

"Ah Mickie James," He said all too brightly "Come in, I have something to discuss with you."

"What's wrong?" She asked frowning as she sat down in the chair across from the couch where he was sitting.

"As you know we've had to make some changes in John Cena's story line, and the one thing we've added is a—how should I say this—love square," He said trying to conceal his apparent smirk.

"I don't get what you mean," She said slowly her heart racing, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Let me put this simply," Shane said showing obvious annoyance. "I want you to make a move on John, tonight, as soon as the show starts."

"I can't do that Shane," She said standing up quickly shaking her head. "Brianna's my best friend!"

"This is for the story line Mickie," Shane said smirking.

"Don't lie," She said quickly "I know you think in your sick and evil mind that something will happen between me and John if I do this."

"Not if Mickie, you will, if you don't this I'll have you fired," Shane smirked standing up and he pushed her toward the door. "Now go get dressed for the show. You will kiss John, and you won't tell anyone about it! Not even him we want this to be a complete surprise."

"Shane I--"

"Go Mickie!" He said rolling his eyes pushing her out of the room shutting the door in her face.

Mickie blinked at the door in front of her. She couldn't believe what she had to do. In Shane's twisted mind he thought that Brianna might change her mind about John if she saw him making out with her best friend, it would never work. Shaking away her thoughts she quickly ran down the hall looking for Brianna. Finally she found her just about to enter wardrobe.

"Bri," Mickie said running up to her breathlessly "I have to talk to you!"


	50. The Beginning

Title: The Heights Of Love  
Rating: PG-13 to R  
Pairing/Character(s): John Cena/OC (Shane McMahon and Randy Orton make regular apperances)  
Summary: RAW has finally come...and John and Brianna don't know how to react.  
Warnings: WWE Story Lines  
Length: Medium  
Word Count: 1,949  
Chapter #: (50/50)  
WIP or Complete: Work In Progress  
Author's Note: The Plot Thickens.  
A/N #2: This is the last chapter of _The Heights of Love_ on Christmas Morning, or when ever I can get on on Christmas I will post the first chapter of _Nothing Can Tear Us Apart_

* * *

"Mickie, what is it? What's wrong?" Brianna asked seriously as she looking at her friend, breathless.

"There's something I need to say," She said quickly.

"Mickie it'll have to wait, I have to get ready for the show, Shane wants me to wear something 'special' what ever that means," She said rolling her eyes. "The show starts in ten minutes I have to go."

"But Bri this is important!" Mickie said quickly as Shane appeared behind her.

"Shane," Brianna said quickly "I've got to go." She quickly opened the wardrobe door and shut it behind her.

"You were going to tell here weren't you?" Shane snapped as he glared at Mickie.

"No Shane, I wasn't, I—I was going to tell her something Stephanie wanted me to tell her, I swear," She said frantically as Shane backed her against the door.

"Don't ruin this Mickie," Shane said menacingly leaning over her. "Go get ready, be outside his door. I just told him he has a segment but he doesn't know. I told him to wing it."

Mickie quickly ducked under his arm as she ran down the hallway to her locker room. Shane laughed quietly as he opened the door to wardrobe. Brianna was getting make up applied. She was already in the small black dress that Shane had wanted her to wear.

"Why am I in this?" She asked slowly. "I don't dress like this."

"That's because you're with me now," Shane said leaning against the wall folding his arms across his chest. "You need a new image."

"I can't dress like this all the time, I have standards you know," She said quietly.

"Not with me you don't," He said rolling his eyes "C'mon shows starting, the match is at the hour mark, but there's something I want you to see."

"What?" She asked holding in her shiver as he slipped his arm around her bare shoulders.

"Just something I think you should see," He said opening his locker room door for her. Her heart raced as he shut the door behind them. "Sit." He said quietly as she quickly sat on the couch not taking her eyes off of him. "You need to see this."

Brianna quietly turned her attention to the TV as Shane turned up the volume. Slowly he walked away from the TV as RAW started. Instead of going straight to JR and King to start off the show they were in the locker room hall way. Mickie was standing outside of one of the rooms, as the cameras got closer Brianna realized it was John's locker room. Through tear filled eyes she looked at Shane's back quickly before looking back to the TV. Mickie was now in John's locker room.

"Mickie what are you doing?" John asked slowly as she looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," She said carefully. "There's something I wanted to tell you John."

"Mickie can it wait, I'm kinda busy, I have to get ready for my match," John said pushing her away a little as she tried to get closer.

"Mickie what are you doing?" Brianna whispered as she stared at the TV.

"John I--" She bit her lip as she quickly lunged at John, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into a tight kiss. Tears fell down Brianna's cheeks, this couldn't be happening.

"Mickie!" John said pushing her away looking confused

"John I'm sorry," Mickie said quickly and ran from the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Brianna said glaring at Shane through her tears.

"Meet the new story line," Shane smirked. "We've got forty minutes till our match, go."

"Shane you,"

"I said go!" He said yelling at her pointing at the door.

Startled Brianna flung the door open and ran from the room. She couldn't even make it back to John's locker room. Leaning on the cold wall she slid to the ground as she cupped her face in her hands. She was ruining the make up that was put on her but she didn't care; she couldn't believe what Shane was having her friends do. She felt someone approach but she couldn't look at them; she didn't know how she could look at anyone anymore.

"Bri," He said quietly as he took a seat next to her.

"Why does he have to do this John?" Brianna asked as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Mickie tried to tell me something before I went into wardrobe, but then Shane came. She probably was going to tell me this was going to happen."

"Its okay baby," He said soothingly as she rubbed her shoulder lightly. "We'll figure something out, don't worry, all Shane is doing is turning everyone against him."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Brianna said wiping away the mascara that trailed from her eyes. "According to Mickie, the back stage politics are just as confusing. Most people seem to be going with Shane."

"What?" John laughed nervously "No that can't be right."

"It is," She said looking up at him "We aren't going to win this war."

"But we will win this battle," He smiled pulling her closer as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, once this night is over we have a whole week before we have to do anything like this again."

"Thank god," Brianna sighed looking at her watch. "We better go, the match starts in a few minutes, don't want Shane to get angry." She sighed as John stood up.

"By the way," John smirked helping Brianna up off the floor "Love the dress."

"Well you won't be seeing me in it again," She glared at she pulled the dress down, trying to make it longer "This is the dress that Shane wants me to wear tonight."

"He has great taste," John smirked licking his lips and he looked her over.

"John," She said sternly rolling her eyes "You're a pig! I hope you know that."

"Of course I know, but at least I'm your pig," He smiled pulling her into a tight hug.

"John!" Randy said running up to them already dressed in his wrestling attire "Our match is next c'mon!"

"Bye," John said struggling to kiss Brianna as Randy pulled him away.

"Brianna let's go!" Shane sneered grabbing her roughly by the arm as Nitro walked out of his locker room "We're going out first. You're to stand there and do nothing! You interfere in the match and I will be forced to do something I would regret."

"Get your hands off of me," Brianna said wrenching her arm away from his vice like grasp. "Where's Paul? He's supposed to be looking after me!"

"Oh that's right," Shane said mockingly as Nitro scoffed in the background "Sorry but not anymore."

"Then I'm not going out there," Brianna said folding her arms across her chest, standing her ground.

"You will," Shane snarled grabbing Brianna by her arm and pulled her so she was an inch away from his face "I don't want to hurt that precious baby you and John created." He laughed quietly running a finger down her cheek, before letting her go.

"You wouldn't!" She said slowly as she followed Shane and Nitro to the guerilla area, as she looked around desperately for John and Randy.

"If I have to," He sneered.

Shane's music hit as he grabbed her tightly by the arm and dragged her through the curtains. She squinted her eyes against the bright lights; she couldn't remember them being that bright before. Stumbling down to the ring Shane led her to the stairs; throwing her in their direction she climbed them reluctantly as the referee held open the ropes for her.

Brianna held onto the ropes to steady herself as Shane bounced around the ring starting his warm up. She bit her lip as Nitro walked down the ramp slowly to his entrance music. John's music hit, and she couldn't help but smile a little as the crowd popped around her. Her heart fell as she saw John was all business and serious tonight, skipping his usual hyper entrance for a solemn walk as he waited for Randy. He glared down into the ring as Shane approached Brianna and snaked on of his arms around her waist.

Her heart raced as Randy's music hit as he came walking slowly out, with a light nod at John they ran down the ramp and slid under the bottom rope into the ring. Shane pulled Brianna in front of him so John wouldn't dare hit him. Brianna looked at John slowly as Shane pulled her toward the ropes. Ducking under the second rope she hopped down onto the mat.

John stood in the middle of the ring waiting for Shane; glaring into his corner. What he got was Nitro, who speared him to the mat as the bell rang. As the match continued on Brianna got more and more worried. Randy was knocked out on the floor; she was scared she couldn't go over to see if he was alright. Shane had catapulted John into the referee so Nitro and Shane could relentlessly beated on John with what ever they could get. Shane grabbed a chair and swung it at John who wasn't able to block the shot in time and landed hard on the mat. Nitro picked up John and held him as Shane continued to hit him with the hard left and rights.

Brianna rushed over to Randy when she saw the opportunity as both Shane and Nitro had their backs to her. He was bleeding slightly from the mouth as she cradled his head.

"Randy c'mon wake up," She said quickly looking to make sure that Shane didn't see her.

"Bri, what happened?" He asked sitting up looking around at the fans staring at him.

"The refs out, John's knocked out, and you were too, Shane and Nitro are going to steal another win get in there," Brianna said desperately.

"I'm on it," Randy said standing up slowly as he climbed back into the ring.

While Randy threw Nitro out of the ring he started his attack on Shane. Brianna quickly ran over to the ref and shook him awake. He blinked a few times and stood up slowly; just in time to see Randy kick Shane hard in the stomach for the RKO, and the one-two-three for the win. Brianna jumped up and down applauding as the referee held up John and Randy's hand announcing the win.

Suddenly someone dug their finger nails into her arm, the sudden pain made her sink to her knees. She looked up at Shane who was scowling at her, looking like he was going to hurt her. Shaking her head Brianna tried to get his hand off of her arm. She screamed for John's help, as he slid out of the ring to go help Brianna.

"Come near her John and I swear to god," Shane said slowly, loud enough for only him to hear, dragging her away from him.

"Shane please," Brianna begged trying to release his grip.

"We're going Brianna," Shane said tightening his grip as he quickly walked away from John and led her up to the ramp. He didn't stop when they got behind the curtain. The locker room stared as he continued to drag her through the hall ways. No one protested they were all to scared, everyone knew how determined Shane was. He kicked opened the back door. Slowly he dragged her to the awaiting limo.

"Get into the car," Shane said roughly throwing her on the ground near the limo car door.


End file.
